


Something Different

by FallenAngelIsFalling



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bachelor Party, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Face Licking, I promise, Lots of Licking (Just not where you think), M/M, Made up creatures, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pining, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements, Tissue Warning, Torture, Witches, but its there, ish, knifes, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelIsFalling/pseuds/FallenAngelIsFalling
Summary: Centuries ago the Kingdoms of the Realms were subjected to the destruction of the throne. The King being possessed by a demon named Bluemoon. But as time went on the demon king disappeared, leaving the kingdoms to heal once more. Time passed and soon a new king arose, but his destiny was already set out for him. He was to relive the history of ancestors, however he was determined to save his realm instead of destroy it.Subscribe to LordMinion777





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowsandSparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsandSparkles/gifts).



> This Story contains a lot of shit. There are lots of triggering topics, so if you get triggered easily don't read it. If there is something you would like me to put into the tags, just say and I will. This is obviously not real life, I would never hurt my children this way. So I am sorry. I like angst. 
> 
> Very inspired by TrulyMightyPotato, her original story influenced all of this. So please check her out.Thank youuuu. Please enjoy.

Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare close your damn eyes. Don’t go somewhere that I can’t follow. 

Life is equivalent to death. We live just to die. There are no moments in life that will make you feel invincible because in the end death is inevitable. Everything can kill you. Everyone can kill you. And for a being like him…he was surprised that he didn’t die earlier. 

He is a being like no other. He is a demon and an angel. A monster and a man. He has bloody hands but a pure heart. Black blood but a white soul. Everything about him is polar opposite, and maybe that’s why the man fell for him. 

The creatures name is Bluemoon. To the world his name is viewed a demon God. It wasn’t always that way, it was only when a beautiful prince named Garuku was turned into a corrupt beast to help win a war. He sold his soul to a witch with the intention of gaining power to help his people; so he could protect them and be a ruler that his people could rely on. But she used it against him. Controlling his mind and body, making him worse than the enemies he wished to stop. Making him torture people for pleasure, killing soldiers without a second thought, forgetting the meaning of mercy. But he was like a puppet that broke from his strings, he took back control. However when you mind is so broken with the deeds you have done, you become what you fear the most. He became like her. So instead she became a slave, then so did everyone else. Garuku took over and destroyed countries, slaughtered millions of innocent civilians and became a dictator of the world. 

Until one day…he stopped. The demon prince disappeared from the face of the earth without any explanation. It was like he was never truly there; the only evidence of him was the decaying world that he left behind. But as time went on the planet healed along with its people. Populations grew and kingdoms rose back to their former glory. It was centuries until he was seen again, but this time he was more prince than demon. More Garuku than Bluemoon.

As the old prince began to wonder the kingdoms once more, the world had the pleasure of watching a young man become king. A man that had a smile that reassured the kingdoms that all the happiness they had lost would be restored to them. The ancestors, who had suffered immensely, used their souls as a way to create someone as good as him. A man who loved the world and valued each person more than he valued himself. A man who was the embodiment of everything that the people wanted. The people addressed him as Lord Barnes but those who had the pleasure of knowing him personally called him Wade. 

However this king was not alone. He had a right hand man who was his other half. Brothers in everything but blood. The King was bound to this warrior for his safety, but it was as if their souls had connected with one another without a ceremony. Showing that even if Wade wasn’t born a king and this man not a warrior, they were destined for each other. They didn’t need the ancient ones to tell them that they were bound; everyone could see it straight away. From the minute they met as children, everyone knew that the royal and the soldier would grow up to be saviours. That those two boys would grow into men and that they would be viewed as angels. 

The warrior was like no other. He was fierce, loyal, protective and honourable but he was also timid, fearful and aggressive. He had every aspect that made him the perfect protector of a King but he held traits that made him the perfect enemy. He fought battles without hesitation as he knew that he had to fight to protect those in need. He risked his life for anyone who needed saving and he put everyone else first, he put Wade first. Despite this incredible loyalty, it made the ancients fearful. This man would do anything for his King; he would destroy cities with his rage if it meant Wade would be safe. He would rip apart lands and murder millions if it pleased his king. The ancients feared that this loyal man would become a monster if his best friend did. The two of them were the perfect duo; they could either mend the world or have the ability to tear it apart.

The soldiers name was regularly whispered in the wind as enemies cowered at it. As the word ‘Static’ spread across the planet like a plague, infecting enemies with a bottomless fear. That this ‘Static’ would live up to the tales and destroy anyone that opposed the law. Yet, as enemies feared ‘Static’ the innocents loved him. They didn’t know him as a soldier but they knew him as Patrck. A lazy smiled man with the loudest laugh, as he rejoiced with the people. Showing them that he is a just a mere man, not a curse that some people made him out to be.

As Wade was the embodiment of the things people wanted, Patrck was the embodiment of the things people needed. Wade ensured that people got food, shelter, money and the leisure time. All the spoken desires. But Patrck, he fought for justice, peace, rights. He fought for the silent people and gave them a voice. He fought for the law and that’s what made him a hero. 

The two of them fitted together to make a whole, and that’s where this tale begins. A tale of armoured soldiers and incredible magic. A tale of light and darkness, a protector challenging a demon in the hopes of saving the royals. A tale of how all can be lost if your morals become corrupt.


	2. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Years before Wade is Crowned King, he is bonded with his Protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to cutting, please be warned.

12 Years Ago

  
Today was the day.

  
His whole life had been building up for this moment and now that it was here, he wasn’t sure if he was ready. His parents had always told him that it was a true honour to be given the opportunity to have this ceremony. That when his name was selected it was a gift from the Gods and he should thank whoever was up there. But somehow he didn’t feel like that at all. Everyone in the nine realms wanted the chance to have this and for some reason the Wise one selected him. Out of all the royals and he was one of the ones who were chosen. Was it fate? Or was it mere luck? Either way he didn’t know if it was a gift or a curse.

  
Every generation there is at least 7 royals to be chosen to have a ‘protector.’ Someone to attach your life force to and share a life with. This person is with you nearly every minute of the day and is your partner in everything but love. They share your heart and soul in battle and in everyday life, they are a part of you. Wade wasn’t ready for that sort of commitment though. Apparently when you have the ceremony that is the first time that you are allowed to make eye contact with this person. But what if they were a complete dick? Wade hadn’t met the person he was going to share his life with and he had to just go with whatever the Wise one said. He barely knew her. Why should he put his life in her hands?

  
Taking a deep breath he prepared himself mentally, waiting for the massive oak doors to open before him. The person he would be with was in there, probably feeling everything he was and hating the idea of giving their life up. At least Wade got the better end of the deal. He was the royal after all, not like that mattered to him anyway. Whoever was in there would be under his command and would have to place his life before their own. Wade would feel the compulsion to do the same but the magic inside him valued his life above the other persons. If his protector died he would still live, but if he died then that person would die too. It wasn’t balanced, but what could he do about it? He was barely 16 years old.

  
“Are you ready my son?” A deep stoic voice came from behind him. A heavy hand placing itself onto his shaking shoulder, making it weigh down. Even if the man sounded rough, Wade could detect the lace of pride coating his tone. This is what they had wanted all along, to completely secure an heir to the throne. Being the youngest there was no way to get to be king, but now he had a protector he had first rights. He would always be safe in this person’s hand. Wordlessly he nodded slightly before pressing his hand on the door. Feeling the harshness of the wood against his fingertips as he used his strengths to push it forward. Revealing the room he would lose his freedom.

  
A gentle glow came out of spots on the floor, illuminating a path. A dark abyss surrounded it, and there seemed to be no walls and no other ground. Just the blinding lights and the twinkling stretched before him. In the distance he could hear dripping water, smacking the ground and causing a ripple to echo around the room. Everything seemed so obscure to Wade that an involuntary shiver raced down his spine. Sending each individual hair on edge and causing goose bumps to scatter across his flushed skin.  
As he stepped into the room the door behind him instantly slammed shut. Cutting him off from his father and the rest of the world. The atmosphere weighed heavy on his shoulders and he had to push away the constant fear of being watched. He wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the case, knowing that all magic was unpredictable. And if he was selected for an actual reason, then a higher source would be stalking him. It still crept him out though. Alone in the cavern he ventured forward, heavy steps taking him forward and following the trail of shiny lights. Sending him further and further. Thoughts racing through his head but the main ones appeared every few seconds.

  
No one said this trial was going to be easy, etched itself across his mind. But a pressing in his skull reminded him that no one said it was going to be this hard. The giving up of half your life and the freedom that he would lose along with it. The going from no throne to suddenly the biggest one, due to this connection with a stranger that he would have. Even as the ceremony was told to be simply, it held much more. He didn’t know what this person would bring into his life and Wade was preparing himself from the worse.

  
It took nearly an hour for him to even see anything more than darkness. Before him was a massive patch of light, but no light shone down on it, it just seemed to emit by itself. Making the stone floor barely recognisable, as it was painted in just white. In the centre of it was a beautifully carved pedestal with a creator sized hole in the middle. Sparkling water filling it up and a drop from above would fall into it every few seconds, making the pool ripple. Only setting for a second or two before the tranquillity was disturbed once again.

  
Standing on the opposite side of the room was just a boy. Taking a small step forward, Wade began to take in the younger man’s features. He looked only a few years younger than Wade but oddly much wiser, his brown eyes shining with unsaid secrets. Chestnut hair placed on his head, wind brushing through it to make it be swept to the side. A frown was marked on his face, making him look angry and once again the bubble of doubt filled up inside the prince. Then there was the unnaturally rosy cheeks and plump pink lips that reminded Wade of a fragile china doll. However his figure contradicted that. His shoulders were too broad for someone so young and incredibly tense, showing that the situation made him uncomfortable as well. Chain mail hugged his body tightly and a sharp sword hung loosely to his side. Wade didn’t need to take in anymore to know that the kid had been in battles before, that he was a warrior.

  
Blinking slowly and releasing a shaky breath Wade wondered over to the pedestal. Not touching it but just staring into the pool of water. Not looking up when he heard the other boy’s footsteps echo around the chamber until they stopped a mere few feet away from him. That was it. No turning back.  
Once they both stared into the water, a drip fell down from the darkness above. Except this time it wasn’t water, it was blood. Tainting the pool and turning it crimson. The light around them became blinding for a second before falling so that they could barely see a thing besides each other. Whispers seemed to erupt from all around the cave, throwing questions and statements at the two children.

  
_Why are you here?_  
_Why you?_  
_Everything you care about is what you are_  
_Have faith_  
_Two is not nearly enough_  
_Can they really do it?_  
_They are barely boys, let alone men!_  
_His heart isn’t pure enough._  
_What will your intentions be when the time draws near?_  
_He can’t save her_  
_Lose yourself in one another._  
_You can’t make another suffer to seal their fate!_  
_Imagine the faces of the Gods when they see a monster and a man_  
_I promise, you will be fine._  
_What’s important about you two?_

  
_**Yes** _

  
Simultaneously the whispers all said the agreement. Like they had already determined their fates and had answered their own questions. The temperature seemed to drop in the room and Wade subconsciously clutched the dagger hidden in his shirt, waiting for something to attack him. An ominous voice broke through the chattering, paralysing Wade in his place. Reciting a prophecy to the two of them, scarring their brains even as none of it made any sense. 

**Born through love but trapped in pain**  
**Glowing eyes that will live again.**  
**Broken by shadows, too young to face death**  
**Barely lived but he shall soon seek his last breath**  
**Unpredictable in everything, including love**  
**He could be the one to bring death from above.**  
**Baring the whole world on his shoulders,**  
**The king must fight to keep his soldiers.**

  
The speech was meant to be an insight for his future, it was meant to be about him and the person in front of him. But it all sounded so unlikely and from what previous protectors had said, the ceremonies were to show the glories they would receive. What they shall accomplish in the future, not the impending death drawing near. 

**Do you accept your fate?**

  
Did he even have a choice? If he went out of the cavern without being soul bound then the two of them would be thrown into a dungeon and forced together for sure. There was no way out of this that they wouldn’t end up connected. The universe wanted them to be together. It’s like the universe made it clear in his head what he had to do in order to complete the ceremony. Slice up his arms and make vows to the boy, and then he would do the same. Then they would gently place their wounds on one another above the water so that the blood joined together and melt into the pool. Then the glow would appear that would show the others life forces.

  
It was like his body had no control as he pulled the dagger out from his side. Raising a shaky hand out and showing his bare arms to the person in front of him and speaking in a clear confident tone. Making it clear to anyone that he was not afraid of what was to come, concealing the fear he felt. He didn’t feel like himself at all as he spoke.  
“I, Prince Wade Barnes, promise to my protector that I shall always: Consider your advice and use it to the best advantage for the people.” One cut.  
“Fight as hard as I can to ensure that both of us survive.” Two cuts.  
“If in the event that one of us goes rough, I give permission to attack each other and save the people.” Three cuts.  
“Be not only your other half but someone you can go to and rely on.” Four cuts.  
“Train and fight as one” Five cuts.  
His blood was trailing and oozing down his arms, he felt numb but he knew he had to continue. He was almost done; he just had to ignore the slices burning his arm and get it done with.  
“Be there for you no matter what and know that you would be there for me.” Six cuts.  
“And finally…” His mind hurt. It was if someone had taken over what he was thinking and replaced it, because all he desired to do was tell the darkness around him one more thing.

“Save him from the shadows.” Seven cuts.

  
His didn’t sound like his own, it was like someone had possessed him and taken his voice. Turning it dark and sinister, but taking away the edge as fast as it came. The fog in his mind disappearing so that he could focus on the other boys vows instead. The other didn’t seem phased by what he said and just continued to speak in the same sort of tone that he did. Both displaying no fear at all.

  
“I, Patrck Static, promise to my prince that I will always: fight for what is right even if it goes against the popular opinion.” He drew his sword and instantly cut down his arm as if the pain meant nothing to him.  
“Advice and seek to help even if it risks my own life.” Two cuts.  
“Look past the negatives and become one, souls combined in everything in life.” Three cuts.  
“To be by your side even if you lose your status as royalty.” Four cuts.  
“Love you like a brother and become more than a protector to you.” Five cuts.

A wispy look crossed his face and his eyes suddenly became misty. Not wanting to draw attention to himself and break the ceremony, all Wade could do was stand back and watch as the darkness leaked through Patrck’s tone. Patrck seemed to look straight past him and into the abyss behind him, like he too wanted to address the darkness. 

“Take in anyone who needs saving, no matter the price and who they are. Just save them” Six cuts. That’s when his attention fully turned to Wade, staring him dead in the eye and whispering lowly.

“Find them and protect them.” Seven cuts.

  
A gasp broke through him as the blood dripped into the water below. Whatever had happened made Wade realise that bigger work was at play and it was so much more than a protector’s ceremony. Maybe even more than connecting the two of them spiritually. A harsh tug from an unseen force made his and Patrck’s arms meld together. A collision of blood on blood and the binding of it, before the blood intertwined and drained into the creator of water.

  
Nothing happened for a few seconds and the rising doubt in his head made him think that maybe he wasn’t the one. But then a jolt of fear and unease shot through his body, forcing him to grip the pedestal tightly just to remain standing. These emotions weren’t his own. Looking back at the boy he could see a flicker of red on his chest. Showing a glowing outline of the others heart and a trail of string coming off it and connecting with his own chest. He could see how the two of them were linked together. It was oddly beautiful, the faded red now sticking to him as well. Reaching up to touch it he stopped when the blood pool glowed, before erupting into white light. Sending all the darkness away and destroying his vision. He felt a pulse of energy shoot out in front of him and radiate in the air, like they had cast a spell causing a disturbance.

  
A few moments passed before he could see again but this time he was right outside the oak doors, standing next to the young boy. Turning to look at him, he ignored the way that the others eyes flashed gold before returning to brown. Believing it had something to do with his disorientated vision from earlier.

  
“So, you’re prince Wade…”

  
“Please just call me Wade, we are destined to be best friends after all.” He breathlessly laughed and poked at the red string attached in between them. Phasing through it instantly but just fascinated in how it just floated in the air.

  
“Then…Wade, just call me Pat.”

 


	3. Take a breath, let the rest come easy

_Blood. Blood was sprayed on every surface of the room, creating a thin layer of red. Chunks of skin scattered everywhere to the point that it was nearly impossible to see the wooden floor. A grotesque body lay in the middle of the room: eyes gorged, blood vessels popped, teeth hanging out, limbs torn and bones shattered. Nothing attached. A thick substance of black seeped through the cracks, turning the floor tar like and infecting everything in the room._

_The only natural thing about the scene was the figure in the corner. Sobbing to the world as they looked across at their broken father. Fearing moving, in the slight chance that it may happen to him. He didn’t know what happened. Just that shadows danced around the room and attacked, manoeuvring themselves around him and aiming for the man. Tearing him apart and even when he was dead they still ripped at him. He didn’t know how to react at the ripe age of 8, so he just hid away and screeched to the heavens for someone to save him. To take away the destiny that was thrust upon his shoulders._

_It took mere minutes of him screaming violently until someone broke into the house. People coated in armour with incredibly sharp swords drawn, ready to help the desperate noise. Entire body covered in metal, afraid that the scream would turn on them. So it came to a great surprise when they were greeted with a young boy who was surrounded by chunks of meat. Chestnut hair tainted red and pudgy flushed cheeks painted with another layer of skin. Only his tears tried to wash it away, but it only made the bits stick harder._

_To them he came across as a frail boy who shook harder at the steps they took, screeching louder when they made contact with him. His entire body thrashing in their grasps, stray limbs tearing out of their holds to attack the people around him. Barely hearing the noises of reassurance exiting their lips, just wanting to escape from the masked men. The young boy couldn’t look past the shielded faces, believing that the monsters had taken on a new form as a way to taunt him. Taking on the form of the people he admired most._

_Without hesitation the hideous sounds stilled when a new person entered the scene, his whole body going limp as he stared ahead at the man. A man unlike the others, no armour concealing him but a face full of determination that lured him into security. His deep brown eyes continued to watch him as he stepped forward, noticing how his nose crinkled in disgust at the smell and sight of the scene. However he never recoiled away from it, like the slaughter had not phased him at all. It left a funny taste in the boy’s mouth, suddenly more horrified of being left alone with this gentleman. Fearing the man’s surrounding ghosts than the shadows._

_It took him off guard when the man slowly stepped forward with gentle shushing leaving his mouth. His tongue slipping out to wet his dry lips, a million thoughts raking his brain as he tried to come up with an appropriate approach. Deciding it was best to ignore the chunks of the victim and head straight towards the child, with kind hard eyes. Only coming closer when the sobs stilled to hiccups, not wanting to spook him anymore more than needed. Behind the kind man stood another, this one covered in armour but his face revealed. Another set of brown eyes and brunette hair, but instead of reassurance a menacing scowl painted his face. Staring daggers at those who held the child, making them place him down on the ground as a way to avoid his harsh gaze. Even when the man wasn’t the centre of attention, his whole demeanour screeched levels of importance that no one could neglect._

_It took some time before the gentleman reached the child, but when he managed to get close enough he snatched the other into his arms. Picking up the child and shoving his face into his broad shoulder to hide his view from the body. Ignoring the gasps of surprise from those around him and cradling the body into his chest. Wasting no time to rush out of the falling apart house with the boy in his arms and allowing his guards to sort out the issue. Not wanting to subject him to stare at the body of the person any longer, just wanting to get him away as fast as possible. The gentleman didn’t want the child to witness anymore pain than necessary, not like he had._

_He didn’t place the boy down until he was sure that the house was no longer in view and that it was only him and his trusted protector. The young child not even noticing that they had been followed, not hearing the footsteps of another. Only hearing his raging heartbeat and ragged breaths slicing through his lungs. It took a while before the gentleman rested his body onto the floor and gently directed the child into a sitting position in his lap, fearful to let go in case he ran away._

_The other person joined their side and sat down impossibly close to them, leaving no room for comfort. The protector wanting to stay by the two unarmed peoples sides, never leaving room for mistakes. He had lost so much already, he wasn’t going to risk anyone else. A few seconds passed before the two men looked down at the child in their arms, gasping loudly at what looked back at them. Wide eyes full of wonder, traced over them observing them like they did to him. Unshed tears dancing in his eyelids but refusing to fall. Chipped stains of blood stained his entire face, neither man able to tell if any of it was his own. His once tense, trembling body began to quickly relax with the two man staring; feeling safe under the line of vision. But to them they shared a thought: no one had looked so innocent covered in blood._

_“Kid-“ A harsh shove was given to his side as a reminder that the child was suffering. This wasn’t and couldn’t be about him. He would have to push past his own misery and help someone else overcome theirs. He hadn’t been in contact with someone other than his protector in so long that it felt foreign to speak any other way. He felt the need to demand answers and discover the truth, but deep down he knew that he wouldn’t get anything by acting cruel. He needed to treat the child with how he was never treated; with kindness._

_“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Lord Barnes, but you can call me Wade. I’m here to help you, but first I need to know your name.”_  
_The way he spoke sounded like a ramble, but Wade hadn’t properly interacted with people since his parents deaths. He hadn’t really been out of his castle and he had forgotten how to actually address his people. He forgot the basics of how to rule a realm since he lost them, but in his defence no one was around to teach him. He wasn’t meant to have a kingdom, it was unheard of for a 19 year old to have complete control of a realm. But he was the one blessed with a protector, he was the destined heir in case of an incident. It was his birth right to take it on, despite the whole thing feeling wrong to him._

_Wade brushed those thoughts away as he stared down at the child, not wanting to zone out and miss any vital information. Telling himself to understand that this was an overwhelming situation and no one knew what had occurred except the boy. He would have to be patient if he wanted to find out the truth and help him. Seconds passed of pure silence. Wade barely moving an inch, not wanting any sudden movement to make him react badly. So he just sat there and allowed his eyes to wander over the younger man’s chest. Watching intensely as it fell up and down rapidly as if he was in great pain. Wade didn’t need the boy to vocalise his fear, it was clear to see. It was his partner who broke the silence, deciding to take matters into his own hands._

_“My name is Patrck. I understand that this whole situation is absolutely horrific and maybe you are terrified to tell us who you are. Neither of us are going to pressure you into telling us anything…but if you are feeling super brave maybe you can tell us how to help you. As a way of having…control over the problem. Maybe start by telling us where your family are, so that they can help as well”_

_Shattered._

_They had shattered the walls around the boy’s heart as instantly tears brimmed his eyes. Then fat streams poured down his cheeks and onto the rocky floor beneath him. Loud wails left his cracked lips and he leapt forward at Wade, digging himself further into the mans chest. A squeal of surprise came from the king but no complaints came from him at all as he brought the child into a tight grip. Small bony arms encircling Wade’s shoulders and clutching at the back of his shirt as he screamed into him. Not caring who heard but needing to release the weight of pain weighing on his heart._

_Pat didn’t waste a single moment to turn and raise as slightly shaky hand to the crying child. Rubbing it comfortably up and down his back; feeling the sobs tear out of him. Hating the fact that someone so young was given a fate worse than death. Witnessing the brutal murder of someone and having to live with those images forever. It didn’t take much to make Pat angry, but he usually kept his composure. However, the thought of the innocent crying boy made his resistance break, he wanted to kill anyone who had made him cry. Slaughter and break the very being that caused this tsunami of tears, he wasn’t angry. He was vengeful.P_

_“Dad…Daddy” Between the screams and the weeping the boy spoke for the first time. A sweet melodic voice that caught Wade by surprise, feeling almost entranced by the soothing voice despite the tears. But then it came like a slap to the face, everything made sense. Wade mentally killed himself and Patrck for bringing up the family as it sent the child on a new wave of hysteria; it was obvious that the body belonged to a loved one. His father to be precise. The pieces of flesh glued to his face and his skin drenched in blood nearly made Wade gag. He had seen his fair share of gore, but the fact that a mere child had witnessed the slaughter of his father was nearly too much._

_Wade was 18 years old when he had to watch his parents being murdered before his eyes for the good of his kingdom. Watching their souls being manipulated and crushed for the peace of the realms, seeing their bodies get turned into mindless puppets was unbearable. But the thought of being an 8 year old who watched the demise of a parent for no reason, would be life destroying. He was lucky enough to grow up and learn from his parents, get even the feel of an ounce of their love while they lived. But the boy had barely any time to get to know them, only living a fraction of their time with him. Wade was brought out of these thoughts when his best friend stood up, taking the boy out of his arms and allowing him to cling to his armour._

_“I’m taking him back to the castle. He needs somewhere to stay for the night…” The last part was almost whispered, like he was trying to act like he couldn’t be heard by the person himself. Then without thinking Wade replied in a stoic voice._

_"Set him up a room. He can stay with us. We…we can help him.” Pat opened his mouth to argue back but stopped when Wade gave him a glare. Eyebrows knotted together and wrinkles prominent on his face as he stared intently at his protector. It scared Pat how much the weight of the kingdom was placed on his friends shoulders, making him look older than he actually was. But the idea was evident in his voice, it wasn’t like Wade to give up an idea once he got one; so it would be pointless to argue. Nodding slightly at the King, Pat turned around and took off. Heading back to the castle with the boy, taking him away from the pain of his home and into his new life._

  
_~~_

  
The memory left as fast as it came, the dream fading from his vision as the noise of the area forced him awake. He tried desperately to grasp onto it, wanting to stay in the moment of being with his two best friends. But he knew the peace he felt wouldn’t last. He had to get up and get to work instantly, before the round of beasts surrounded him once more.

So with a groan, the now 18 year old rose to his feet. Swaying slightly as he fought to stay upright. Ignoring the aches and burns in his joints and attempting to stretch to sooth them out. Closing his eyes as he did, not wanting to look at the hell hole he had been thrust into for the past 3 months. But he couldn’t escape the distant smells of burning flesh and charred wood or the sounds of unfathomable pain from around the campsite. He didn’t remember how or when he got here, but he did know that was most likely never going to leave. Despite him being the prince of the 7th realm, no one was crazy enough to wage war against a demon camp.

Or so he thought.


	4. Light's Gone, Day's End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution, a quite detailed section of death. You have been warned

The day began as usual. A hazy smoke settling over the camp, as fires began to diminish from the previous night, only to be started up again. Sending up a cloud of black into the atmosphere and coating everything in sight with a thin layer of ash. They could barely see the sky through the ash clouds, but sometimes when he was lucky he captured a glimpse of the burning sun or scowling moon. He didn’t know how much the light had meant to him until he had lost it. Sometimes when he was desperate for sleep he focused intently on trying to envision every detail of a day’s sky, fearful that he would soon forget it.  
  
It took days upon says to get used to the burning ache in his lungs as he tried to consume something fresh. Each day coughing to the point his chest hurt and tears streamed down his cheeks in pure agony. Burning his face as they dipped into his cuts, licking them and tainting them with salt. Causing him to cry harder at the pain he was subjected to. But he put on a brave face when he saw one of the other prisoners, not wanting them to feel his pain. That wouldn’t have been fair, especially as most of them had been there much longer than him.  
  
However despite this, the smell was the hardest thing to get used to. The distant burning of flesh as they tried to dispose of the ‘weaker’ bodies, or the stench of blood that tainted every area as bodies bled out from claw or bite marks. At first he tried to save people, going to them and cleaning their wounds to keep them alive. But he only kept them in pain. He couldn’t have counted on his hands at the amount of people he had already lost. Imagine that, only being 18 years old and you can’t even remember the amount of people that you had watched died. But that was the sick reality he lived in. And he knew that this wasn’t the end, he knew that he would probably have to witness more.  
  
The most recent friend he had lost was a man called Anthony. A strong, slightly cocky but lovable gentleman who was his right hand man in cheering the other prisoners up. It helped that they shared a similar personality and that they looked alike, it made the older woman believe that they were siblings. That thought usually made them smile, a family that was together even through hell. He couldn’t count the amount of times that Anthony had made this place slightly more bearable, maybe even the times that he had got a glimpse of hope from the elder. But those days were over.  
  
Over a week ago they had been given a surprise inspection by one of the demon generals. It wanted to see if they were forging the weapons properly; turns out that it wasn’t good enough for them. It resulted in the closest three people being consumed in an acid like substance that melted away their skin and left a pile of bones on top of the bloody soil. He flinched at the thought of their blood curling screams, as they raced around and begged for help. One of them even reached out to him and grabbed tightly at his face, thinking that the boy would have some magic cure to take away the pain. But he didn’t. So he had to stand there and watch as the three prisoners screamed themselves to death.  
  
The demon general seemed satisfied with the response it was given. The surprised gasps and weeping from those who remained and the pained screams of those who lost their lives. It found pleasure in pain and seemed to bask in the glory of the pain that the humans felt. Its eye sockets leaked tar and its teeth gnashed as it cackled at the deaths, enjoying the way that they collapsed into a pile of flesh. Once it was done enjoying itself, it turned around. Ready to leave the humans to mourn and redeem themselves from the mistakes they had made.  
  
However, Anthony wasn’t going to sit back and allow it to get away with the slaughter it had committed. Tired of watching those he cared about die. So, he picked up the weapon that he had worked on forging, believing it would be more satisfying in killing a beast with its own resources; before racing forward. Swiftly and silently, using all of the anguish inside of him and turning him into a creature of their making. He leapt into the air, ready to strike down and slice the head of the monster.  
But as he was a few inches from the demon, he stopped. In mid-air his body frozen. From where he was standing, the boy could see his friend’s body become incredibly tense. He could practically see the blood racing around his body and his arms bulged at the pressure he placed on himself. The demon didn't even turn around, it released a puff of air from its sticky lips and snapped its supposed fingers together.  
  
That’s when all hell broke loose. Anthony’s body seemed to implode. His stomach caving in on itself and shoving his ribs sticking out through his skin. Twisting and tangling together, causing it so his heart fell out of the new hole in his body. Eyes becoming inhumanly wide and his eye lids peeling away, until the point that the layers on his face were gone. Leaving behind the skeleton structure and the blood around his body swiftly oozed to the ground. His veins began to pop under his skin and the bones in his body sharpened to the point that it looked as though Anthony was a hedgehog. Bones sticking out and warding off anyone who even dared to get close to the grotesque figure he had become.  
  
When the demon clicked his fingers again, Anthony’s body just dropped to the ground. It didn’t even turn around to see its creation, just leaving behind the humans to stare and gape at its power. The boy only came back to reality when he heard the sword hit the ground. It seemed to go in slow motion, the tip touching the floor first and then the hilt, before resting in the new pool of blood. He didn’t know who was the first to scream, or to throw up at the sight. But he did know that the man’s best friend hesitantly dropped to his knees next to his now dead friend. Openly sobbing at the mess he had become and screaming to the heavens, no words just anger. The boy felt a weight in his throat as he watched Ian curl up next to the body and weep, his entire aura screaming at how distraught he was. The saddest part of it all was that Ian couldn’t even reach out and cradle the man that he had lost, he just had to sit back and stare at the demons masterpiece.  
  
He had barely slept since then. He couldn’t name anyone in the camp who actually had. The image still fresh in his mind, how one minute he saw a healthy (ish) Anthony and then boom. Nothing. He tried to look at the bright side of things, like the fact that he was still alive. And he had people who looked after him and cared for him. Well less than when he first arrived, but he still had people.  
  
It sounded selfish, but he was grateful that the demons hadn’t laid a hand on him or Molly. The demons hadn’t pieced together that they had the heir to the throne in their grasp or that they had the future queen with them. The beautiful blonde had been taken a few weeks before him as she was kidnapped when returning home from a trip to the 6th realm. Search parties had scouted for her and only found the bloody trail of her dead guards, but no sign of her. The fact that the woman who helped raise him was missing, left an imprint in his heart. Something that said, _now its beginning._  
  
He remembered instantly leaving the castle in search for her and to no avail. Nights and days would pass with nothing ever occurring. Until one day, he was alone in the gardens. He heard whispering in the shadows, a voice luring him in. He was smart enough to realise that this was a trap and he would most likely be taken away from the kingdom, but one thing stuck with him. The thought of this could have been the only opportunity to find Molly or get real answers. So without hesitating he went with it, he was consumed instantly in darkness and then nothing. He was here. In this demon camp.  
  
“JPar, you need to focus.” A voice called out from behind him and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread out across his face. Turning around he threw himself at a massive wolf like creature. He described that in that way, as that’s all his brain could comprehend it as. The demon was a wolf, but it had wings. A kaleidoscope of colours that had been painted onto its back, the wings spreading out to a scale of about 10 feet. Its eyes glowing with power, one looked like the sea after a storm whilst the other seemed like the burning of the world. The demon was filled to the brim with unshed power and JP couldn’t find himself luckier that the creature was on their side.  
  
His arms landed around the beast and he pressed his face into the warmth of its neck. Grinning even more when he felt the demons chest rumble, like it was trying to suppress a laugh. He wanted to stay in this moment, relief spread through his body as he saw the beast that had been missing for three days. And for the first time in a while, real happiness at seeing a friend. He only pulled back when a cough came from behind him. Molly standing there with bloody and dirty hands on her hips, waiting for her turn. Once he released his friend, Molly swept in and took over his place. Also feeling the relief that he felt, both of them thankful that it was safe.  
  
“Garuku…Where have you been?” Her rough but gentle voice came out into his neck. Muffling her sounds, keeping the words between them. The creature whined at the question and lowered its head to her in a silent apology. She released her hold of him and stepped back to look at its face, wincing slightly at the gash across its eye. Hesitantly reaching forward and allowing her fingertips to brush across it, ignoring the way it growled and just tracing the wound. She didn’t say anything else, just walked away, presumably to get something to help. Leaving behind JP and the demon.

“You can shift back. You can rest with us for the night and then head off tomorrow. You can just tell the others that you were keeping a close eye on our camp.”  
  
Without hesitating the bones in the wolfs back began to shift. Cracks and whimpers came from the beast, but it did not lash out in pain. It just allowed its body to work. The fur began to shrink, showing off bronze skin and the eyes turned to the colour of chocolate. His body being smaller than what anyone would initially think for a wolf demon, his shoulders hunched together and he was shorter than the prince. Overall he came across as weak, but anyone who knew him would know the truth. That underneath his skin he held the power of Gods.  
  
The cut on his eye looked worse in this form. The outline of it already turned yellow and it sprouted a bit of puss from the very top of it. It was still leaking out blood and JP had to refrain himself from gagging at the sight of it. But, it came as a surprise to him when Gar was smiling. A real smile that showed his teeth and his lips were curled up so much that his dimples became prominent.  
  
“JP. Today's the day. I saw it. They are on the right path.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” He couldn’t help the jump of his heart of the way his entire skin tingled. He wanted Gar to say the words, so that he knew that he wasn’t jumping to conclusion.  
  
“The King trails along this road. And he’s coming to get you to safety; all of you. To safety.”


	5. Should I Give Up?

“The King? You mean Wade is coming here?!” He almost shouted. Instantly the demon leapt forward and slapped his hand over his mouth. Worried that he might say something else with that volume, fearful that he could reveal that the demon had been a spy the entire time for the humans. Looking around to see if anything else heard them and only allowing his hand to drop once he was sure that they were safe. But at this point JP couldn’t have cared less. He was going to see Wade. The man who regularly saved his life, just because they were best friends. He wasn’t going to leave him for another day in this hell and the way that his entire body felt on fire was worth it. He hadn’t been more ecstatic in his life.

 “He should be here in about an hour. I had to guide the scouts away and…dispose of them so that they could get through the rift. If they continue to follow the trail that I made then they should come here. But I need you to get everyone ready and not act suspicious. Not even for a second.”

That was a lot of pressure. Pretend not to care that he was about to be greeted with his freedom and that he was going home. But if it kept them safe then he would have to lie as best as he could. He wouldn’t risk any of their lives for his own emotions. He couldn’t let anyone lose their lives in his name again, especially with the death of Anthony still fresh in his mind. The guilt felt as though it was eating him alive and he felt a wave of pain wash over him at the thought of the people he couldn’t save. _No, neglected to save._ The tiny voice in the back of his head whispered and he felt a sting of fire flare up in his chest.

He didn’t notice that a frown had etched its way onto his features but, when he did he allowed a cheeky grin on his face quickly hurrying back to the group of people that were surrounding forges in the centre of the camp. Not wanting Gar to notice the self-doubt eating away inside of him. Each footstep felt like a leap, his whole body shaking in excitement at the thought of going home. Barely noticing the way that he seemed to glow in delight, capturing the attention of those still waking up. Forcing curiosity to tingle in their chests at what the young boy had heard to make him so happy. Struggling to stand the once immobile people forced themselves to their feet to follow after the radiance that the prince left.

When JP arrived at the forges he instantly noticed the sweat staining each of their faces. Nearly recoiling from the B.O that was wafting off each person and attacking his nostrils. Blood staining each face and dirt engraved in every available inch of skin. JP was almost positive that he could even smell the burning of skin when the metal got to hot and ripped the layers off their hands. Making him come to the conclusion that they looked and smelled awful, to the point that JP wanted to vomit. Funny how the events that had taken place in this hellhole hadn’t made him act in such a way, but maybe it was the sense of freedom that he felt. He wanted to be reunited with his friends so badly but he didn’t want them to grimace in his presence. As he knew for a fact that he looked just as bad as the people around him, and he hated the idea of Wade arriving and barely recognising him through the grime.

Shaking his head he tried to ignore the disgust that wavered over him, he manoeuvred himself between Ian and an even younger boy named Ben. Picking up a hammer that lay on the anvil before him and feeling the weight in his palm. Resisting to throw it to the floor and scream for everyone to pack and get ready to leave. He knew that would end in bloodshed, but he thought that the exit would have looked awesome.

Instantly getting to work he clenched his hands tightly around the hilt of his weapon. He wanted to look as natural as possible, so he just got to work. Time passing impossibly slow, but the minute Ben dropped his weapon as his arms screamed from exhaustion; JP saw his chance. Dropping down his own weapon, he placed a gentle hand onto Ben’s shoulder. Giving him a small smile and motioning to him to go rest on one of the handmade crafted benches in the corner, indicating that he should take a break. When Ben shook his head, JP leaned forward so that his lips were near to the outer shell of the boy’s ear. Whispering loud enough for Ben to hear over the smacking of metal on metal.

“Spread the word, the king of the 7th kingdom is on his way. He’s going to save us all.”

Once he pulled back he placed a dirty finger to the skin of his lips. Representing to the lad that he needed to be quiet about it. Eagerly nodding at him, Ben seemed to have forgotten his exhaustion and headed over to the bench where three other person sat. Huddling them in and sharing the news. Then one by one, the message spread through the forges and soon through the camp. Leaving them in buzzing with energy, but pretending to be slaves.

Hours passed before JP saw Gar again, this time he was shirtless and had bloody bandages wrapped around his torso. A gauze stuck to his eye as Molly tried to clean the wound, but to no avail. Both were too busy muttering to one another rapidly, almost as if they were arguing. From the time that JP had been trapped in the camp, he had learnt a lot of things. Such as: know your place, get the job done, don’t mourn and never get in the way of a pissed off Molly. He remembered the storm she brewed when Wade accidentally upset her. The argument was not pretty and JP couldn’t believe that the King had kept his life.

But he also knew that nothing was going to ruin this moment for him. He had suffered through restless nights, dreaming of the day he would return to the kingdom and be reunited with his friends. And he wasn’t going to allow two of his salty friends ruin it. Taking a deep breathe he hesitantly wondered over to the two, keeping his head down as he entered the poorly crafted hut. Both of them stopping their conversation and going back to silently cleaning Gar’s wounds.

“So…When?” He knew he was being vague. But the ambiguity of his words might be the way that they don’t lose their lives.

“If I’m right…mere minutes.” The words weighed heavy on Gar’s lips and JP was honestly surprised that he didn’t jump for joy at the statement. He nodded instead to show that he had understood what was about to occur. He stretched his back slightly and he felt almost all of his joints pop at the intensity. He was ready. Molly raised to her feet at that point and threw a shirt at Gar harshly. Mumbling lowly for only the two of them to hear.

“You better protect everyone single soul in this godforsaken camp or I’m going to kick your ass.” With that said, she left. Probably to go collect some weapons for the impending battle to come, wanting to arm everyone in the event that Gar failed to save them. That thought alone made a shiver go through him. The thought that there might be bigger and stronger demons than the beast that was Gar’s wolf, made his whole body cringe inwardly.

Moments passed of Gar fumbling to get the dirty shirt over his head, but when he did JP smiled. The demon looked like a regular human, just like the prisoners. The shirt too big for his lanky body. His curls sticking up in every direction and a look of pure determination was painted on his expression. He looked as though he had possessed an innocent body and claimed it for his own. It was terrifying, but also thrilling. That this person could act like something that he wasn’t. JP was just glad that he was on their side.

It wasn’t until shouts began that JP darted out of the hut. Passing the forges and the forming of crowds; and just going forward. Using every ounce of energy that he had left and pushing towards the voices. At this point it was as his muscles had taken control over him, and his chest swelled with pure ecstasy. Words were being thrown from behind him, trying to take away his attention from the real goal. He felt his balance falter with every step, his entire body was shaking and he couldn’t help the thoughts that raced through his head: _This is it. Wade is here to save us. To save me._

Ahead he saw stallions racing towards them and shielded bodies call to him. Tears brimmed his eyes and threatened to fall as he urged his body to go faster and reach them. His arm raised and he stretched it out as far as his body would allow, fingertips aching with the strain he placed them under. All he wanted to do was touch them and make sure that they were real. That he hadn’t envisioned them like he had done before, he wanted his hope to be reality.

“JP!” Voices from all around him screamed. He couldn’t actually tell if it was from the people approaching him or from the people behind him. But he came his fellow friends the benefit of the doubt and this time he nearly came to a stop. Turning his head slightly to see the faces of the other prisoners; all of them looking at him with horror. Confusion swept over his features and he looked back just in time for a massive hand to smack him across the opening. Sending him flying to the floor and instantly making his vision become blurry. As darkness began to creep around the edges of his mind, he was lucky enough to see a demon slowly stomping their way over to his broken body.Everywhere seemed to ache and the pain was so unfathomable that he willed his body to take it all away from him. It was if some miracle occurred that he felt his body shut down, like it wanted to sleep as bad as he did.

So, taking a shaky breath and feeling a tear slide down his face, JP fell unconscious.


	6. Remember All The Sadness And Frustration

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The minute that JP’s body hit the ground, chaos broke loose. The horses in the distance seemed to speed up and in seconds their hooves were smashing against the floor as they came only a few meters away from the scene. The once imprisoned group had lunged forward with the weapons they had previously forged. Every single living thing was aiming to attack the monster that struck down the boy.  
  
But none of them made any contact. As soon as they were in arms distance the beast raised its so called arm and made a motion of a slap. Sending all the humans flying in every direction, throwing them to the side like they were rag dolls. The horses too were hit but the impact on them seemed to be more brutal, like the demon wanted to get rid of their only means of getting away. Each animal collapsing to the floor and the crunch of bones breaking could be heard from anywhere in the camp. None of the horses made a noise as they were forced to bleed from every available space, all of them baring the pain and just staring ahead at where the boy’s body lied.  
  
Thus, the ones from the horses landed much harder than the prisoners. Their armour barely protecting them, only keeping them conscious and able to move sluggishly. Each groaned from the contact and took a few seconds to get back to their feet. Shaking their heads to get rid of the black spots trying to infect their visions, stumbling slightly from their light heads. Everything felt shifted, the worlds seemed to be tilted and they couldn’t gain balance no matter how hard they tried.  
  
Despite the brute of the attack being forced at the newcomers, the civilians took longer to move. Their bodies already hurting from the aggression they had been subjected to for months; the previous wounds aching like they were just inflicted. Scars burned and the stitches that kept their bodies together began to crumble at the seams. It was as they were experiences everything all over again. Except for Gar.  
  
The demon didn’t even flinch as the attack was pelted at them. Brushing it off as though it was a gust of wind, ignoring the way that the people around him were forced back. He knew that an assault on the general would result in torture and death, so he didn’t try to attack. He just walked forward, feeling the power of the other radiate through his body. Instead of submitting to it, he embraced it. Taking the power for his own and feeding it the wolf in his soul.  
  
“Garuku Bluemoon. How did I know that you were a filthy traitor to your own kind.” The things mouth didn’t even move. The words projected around the camp, booming from the figure that towered over them. Each vein that it had throbbed a different colour, as though they spoke for it. Each piece of its body seemed to move as each second passed; colours layered its body to form an outline, but they shifted under the reflection of the world. Gar couldn’t describe what the beast truly looked like, the demon always in the state of changing.  
  
“I haven’t betrayed my own kind. After all, I am human.”  
  
The words sounded foreign in his own mouth. He hadn’t seen himself as that species for the longest of time. He was born and raised as a human, but he died as a demon. He couldn’t always tell what he was, but he had learned to accept that the two sides of him had to be one. Gar knew he wouldn’t survive if each side of him fought for dominance, so he had to believe that he was destined to control both. That he was a mix of both, for the survival of himself and the people around him.  
  
However, it seemed like the words were foreign to the general as well. The creature releasing a blood curling laugh through the veins on its body. A demon thought of humans as lesser beings, and to call yourself one and be proud of it was a sin in itself. Or to be a demon and help the other race was worse, to think that humans were even comparably equal to them. Either way he was seen as an embarrassment to the demon kind.

“No you aren’t human Garuku. You haven’t been for the longest of times. Submit now and I will excuse your mistake, and if you don’t. Prepare to drown in human flesh.”  
  
The words stabbed into him like the worlds sharpest blade. Each word cutting into his fears, which was the demon side of him being fully in control, like before. The thought of being trapped inside his mind whilst he watched his body corrupt and destroy all the beautiful things in his life again, nearly reduced him to tears. He knew that he if the wolf had its own way then it would be the one leading the demon camp and it would gladly drink the blood of those standing around him.  
  
But all those insecurities were swept away as he looked at his friend on the floor. Bloody oozing out of his nose and the way that his arm had been twisted as he landed; caused an avalanche of anger to erupt in his stomach. The fear that he was actually one of them was brushed away with this new found feeling, the feeling that he could kill anything in his path. That he promised to protect his friends and was failing made him act the way he did.  
  
Gar clicked the bones in his back, his body already being to transform. His teeth sharped in his mouth and he had to open his lips so he didn’t hurt himself. Nails became elongated as they turned into weapons, the tip of them cutting sharper than ever before. Hair sprouting out of his skin, covering up his bronze skin and hiding him away from the world. He didn’t take his eyes off of the demon general as he shifted, knowing that the demon was full of pride. That it would only attack him if he was a worthy opponent. With that in mind, his stomach rumbled and a hearty howl tore out of his throat.  
  
The second all his four paws touched the floor he was thrust into battle. A sword longer than his entire body was cast down on him, attempting to penetrate his back. But the wolf inside him had already taken over, it controlled his body faster than his mind could comprehend. As if he could sense the attacks before it even occurred. Dodging out the way of each blow and awaiting the right moment to strike. Thankful that the humans were still disorientated and were aiming to get to the prince.  
  
“Gar! We’ve got company!” Screamed Molly from behind him and he made the mistake of turning the attention to her voice. The pain of a blade pierced his skin, staining his coat scarlet just where his shoulder would be. A whimper escaped him before he even could stop it, only to be replaced with a growl. But she was right, the atmosphere had become almost unbearable to be in. The demons stealing anything pure in the air and making it hard to breathe. Voids of darkness were sprouting out of the particles in the air and creating a pocket dimension for the others to come through.  
  
_I can’t take all of them. In minutes there will be thousands of them._  
  
__**Let me do it. We both know that with full control I can dispose of every single one of them without trying.**  
  
The wolf inside of him sounded urgent. Sounding desperate to have the host’s body and be able to get rid of the threats, without any of the humans being harmed. Gar wanted to say no, he couldn’t allow the beast in him to be free even if it benefited them both. He couldn’t take the chance, knowing that the wolf never truly meant what he said.  
Another strike down on his body and his legs nearly gave way. Stomach touching the floor where a pool of his blood was, whines ripping out of him as the pain intensified in each passing second. His head shot up when he heard the clashes and clangs of swords around him, a lot of the demons already passing through their voids and joining them. The humans tried to protect one another by being back to back with one another. He knew they wouldn’t last long, the demons would get bored of toying with them and send their molecules into oblivion. Tearing apart their very existence and only leaving behind the weapons clutched tightly in their palms.  
  
__**I promise to return your control as soon as the threats are out of the way.**  
  
_I…_  
  
__**I swear on the 9 realms and the blood flowing through our veins and of all those you loved and lost.  
**  
_Okay… Let’s do this._  
  
He closed his eyes and as about the final hit was about to strike into the centre of his back, the sword that the demon held disintegrated in its hands; it flaring up and becoming dust. His eyelids opening and his perspective of the world shifted, one eye blazing a bright red and the other one shining a cold blue. Two slits in his back tore open and ripping out of him, were wings. But this time, instead of the waves of colours that it usually had; it was just bones. Jagged bones that were covered in the skin of the wings that he used to have.  
  
“Bluemoon…you live…”  
  
If a wolf could smirk then that’s exactly what he would have done. But as he couldn’t, a snarl erupted from the wolf and it lunged forward. Teeth ripping into where the demons neck would have been if it were human, biting down and taking in the substance of the veins. Drinking in the magic inside its soul and using it as a way to heal himself. The demon general wriggled under his body and tried to pry him off but to no avail. Soon the wolf had devoured the entire neck of the beast, eating it and consuming the fluids.  
Once he finished his meal, the wolf looked up to the battle around him. Taking in the demons striking down and slaughtering the humans for their own amusement. All of it seemed a bit too barbaric for him, but the way the demons fought seemed a little too bland. Suppressing a yawn the wolf howled up to the heavens. And instead of signalling a shift the sound penetrated the monsters surrounding them and caused them to implode. The bodies caving in and their heads physically exploding from the volume of the wolfs voice.  
  
However, the humans didn’t feel the effect at all. In fact they felt shivers inch their ways across every section of their bodies and they stumbled back slightly. But that could have been at the brutal sight of screaming creatures that were falling to their deaths all around them. Those sounds were more agonising than the howl, but as soon as the last demons head exploded all was silent. Not even their heavy panting and tears could be heard, everything became mute.  
  
The voice of a warrior broke the barrier.  
  
“Where’s JP?” An aggressive tone of a brunette man came from opposite the wolf. He couldn’t tell if the words were directed at him but the way that he spoke so assertively had his attention. He stared ahead at him and that’s when he felt the sensation of something he hadn’t felt in so long. His heart pounded at the memories that threatened to attack his skull and he felt more intimidated by the soldier than anything else he had encountered.  
  
_Shift back. He’s human and on their side. We, no you can’t do this!_  
  
But the words didn’t address in his mind. And without wasting a second he lunged forward at the man and felt his mouth tear through the armour on his chest and bite into his skin. Intending to rip his chest open and eat through his carcass, he didn’t hear the shouts of soldiers around him and the swords drawing close to him. All he knew was the he had to kill the person who had unintentionally hurt him.  
  
“Gar stop! Please!” It was Molly. The woman who could always draw him back from doing something that he knew was stupid. The wolfs control began to slip away and he was left as an empty shell of mixed feelings. He retracted his teeth from the human and slowly inched away from the man who was falling to the floor.  
  
Another man raced forward and caught him before it was too late. Shouting out orders to the soldiers around him and demanding them to get everyone else of the other camps and escort them home. He didn’t waste a moment tracing his eyes over the people he just tried to save, not even the unconscious prince lying at his feet. All he did was scoop up the now extremely pale man into his arms and take off running.


	7. Please Don't Go

The world shouldn’t look so perfect, not when he was in this state.  
  
The sun had only just began to set and the sky had filled with a variety of colours, mixing it to look like God’s artwork. A canvas of sapphire, mixed with a copper sun that made the whole world seem golden. Then as the sun began to glide down to end the day, a soft breeze had begun to form and was brushing through the forests trees. Delicately plucking off some of the neon leaves and placing them on the ground. Creating a passage on the dirt ground, like it was leading to the forest’s secrets.  
  
Crunch. The sound echoed throughout the forest and it caused a distant chirping from a bird somewhere. The crunches continued as his feet made contact with each available leaf on the floor, like it was his intention to crush them. The animals of the forest seemed to avoid his gaze and sat back in the forming shadows to watch the events that would play out.  
  
Heavy panting was escaping his split lip and sweat rolled down his dirt covered face onto the unconscious man in his arms. As each drop hit him an uncomfortable breath would escape him, like the small bit of water weighed a tonne. Upon hearing the discomfort he would push himself harder, determined to get there in time even it killed him. Heck, it was killing his friend. He had been running for so long with only one destination in mind, he didn’t even know how he had managed to get their so fast. But he was so close, he just needed a little bit more time  
  
Ensuring he was running on a straight path he hesitantly looked down at the man, a childlike whine tearing out of his own mouth. Crimson had stained the hole in his armour and a gruesome bite mark could be seen beneath it. Black veins sprouting off the wound and slowly spreading up the rest of his body. His face seeming inhumanly paler than usual, and occasionally a groan would be heard as more poison entered his heart. At that thought he could feel the burn that was filling his veins as well, as his protector’s life was beginning to slip away.  
  
“Come on…come on we are almost there.” He muttered to him and he looked back up, more motivated than earlier. The sight of his dying friend had caused him to push himself further, not caring about his own aching lungs. He didn’t even notice the flare of pain inside his own chest, sharing some of the pain that his friend had. Probably the main reason that he was still breathing as he took the pain of the other. He darted through the trees like a beast on a rampage, and within minutes he had reached his destination.  
  
The exhausted man slowed his pace as he finally came into contact with his desired place. A circle of towering trees seemed to have crowded around a crystal looking lake, making it unseen from a bird’s eye view. The lake itself was perfectly still, like the presence of the two men weren’t there at all. It held an exact reflection of its surroundings, nothing seemed disoriented at all. The bits of sunlight that could break through the barrier of trees were scattered in patches on the water; Making it gleam and sparkle in the shade. In the centre of it there was a tiny island that was only a few inches above the water. It was the size of about one person and it seemed like no coincidence that one stream of light was directed in the middle.  
  
Almost instantly he raced to the lake and entered it. Destroying its tranquillity and breaking the picture perfect reflection. Pushing his aching limbs, he managed to force himself to the island. Using his remaining strength to force the barely breathing man onto the rock. Manoeuvring the body so the sunlight was directed onto his wound. He didn’t pay any attention to the blood and dirt that had washed off of him, or the fact that the wounds on his arms had begun to bleed once more. All that mattered was saving his best friend.  
  
“Come on Pat, don’t leave me now. We still had so much to do together.” He muttered and tears brimmed his brown eyes as the chest movements began to grow slower. The blood still flowing freely and spilling out onto the island and rolling into the lake, blending with his own. He looked up at the trees and his chest grew heavy as his heart broke for Pat. Trying to conceal his sadness he replaced it with anger and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Forest God! You promised me that after I lost my parents, I wouldn’t lose the person closest to me. You promised me! You are not taking anyone else away from me, we have gone through too much shit for him to die. We deserve a happy ending! Let us live!”  
  
A distant grumble could be heard and the surrounding creatures ran away in fear of the oncoming beast. An echoing thump came from the right and it grew progressively louder as it approached. However the lake did not shift, him being the only disturbance in it. Soon the trees were pushed to the side and Wade could feel the power of the unseen force. He could feel the shift in the atmosphere; the lake no longer feeling peaceful, but more like his death bed.  
  
“Lord Barnes.” A gentle but harsh voice whispered. “You are in no state to make commands.”  
  
An increase feeling on irritation built up in his mind and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Shifting his eyes back to Pat to get a sense of humanity back. Even when dying the man reassured him that all would be okay. That he was more than a King.  
  
“I informed you that the human you love would survive but only if their heart wanted to stay. I have no such power to give life and death to those born outside my forest. He is not my own, I warned you what would happen if you meddled with monsters.”  
  
At this point it felt like the wind was mocking him and the trees were his supportive audience. The Gods words had power and as he punctuated each point the trees would rustle violently and the wind would howl with approval. It was the first time in a while that Wade felt as though the whole world was against him. He subconsciously moved closer to Pat and came into contact with the island, like he was trying to connect with it.  
  
Without responding to the God, he turned all his attention to his friend, leaning forward and placing his lips on the outer shell of his ear, whispering.  
  
“I’m scared. To anyone else that would sound normal, a friend being scared to lose the most important person in their life. But we don’t have a normal life, I’m not meant to show fear because if I did the people would think I’m weak. I can’t experience this feeling alone, my heart is pounding and my palms are sweaty. I can’t decide if I want to throw up or pass out at the thought of you leaving me. The only thing clear to me if that I can’t do this alone. I can’t be a king alone, I need you by my side.”

  
He had to stop for a moment to help regain his composer. Not wanting his voice to crack like it did on his last statement. Nevertheless he continued speaking, allowing the words to leave him as he desired. Knowing it might be the only time he could be brutally honest to his friend.  
  
“You don’t owe me anything Pat and death might be the best thing for you. You wouldn’t have to live with putting me first and knowing that even if you gain happiness, I will always be in your life. But I made a promise to our friend and both of us have already failed him once. You need to see JP with me and we need to apologise for letting him suffer alone for so long. Heal…please heal. Heal and I will fight with everything I have so that we don’t lose each other again. I’ll do anything but please don’t…don’t leave me here alone.”  
  
Placing his forehead on the island next to Pat’s head, he allowed a heart retching sob to leave his throat. It was as if a barrier broke in him as the tears raced freely down his face. Burning his skin like holy water. Each time he released a sob he could feel his throat close up and be ripped open again, every time. The heart break and immense pain coming through to his exterior. The stinging of the poison finally making its way to his heart and making a pained scream come from him. Blended with shouts of anger and sadness, all at once. Pat and his own pain melding as once and forcing its way out of him. Showing this much raw emotion in front of a god was considered a sin, but he felt no punishment for it. Maybe the death of his friend was punishment enough.  
  
“Lord Barnes…His heart wants to stay with you.”  
  
Automatically he raised his head to see an incredible sight. The sunlight shining through the trees was physically patching up his skin. Strings of life stitching together the wound and replacing the skin. The beams kissing the black veins and absorbing the darkness, converting it into light. He watched as the sun entered his friend and seemed to fix together the broken bone marrow, and blessing all his blood cells. Making them stay inside his body, instead of flooding out excessively like earlier. When the wound was finally patched up, the light seemed to rest on his heart and Wade watched as the black energy slowly came out his chest. Reaching the surface and dissolving into nothingness. Until all the darkness within him had been destroyed and replaced with light.  
  
The process took minutes but when it ended, Wade saw the rise in his friend chest and let out a teary laugh. He couldn’t contain his happiness and he kept his eyes trained on Pat’s chest as he watched the action of his friend breathing. Afraid that if he looked away it would come to an end and he would fall still once more. Without looking away he muttered slightly and to the entity around him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“No need to thank me, Lord Barnes. You saved him yourself, like I said you would.” And with that the heavy presence of the God disappeared, leaving Wade alone with Pat.


	8. Stay By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a panic attack

 

JP didn’t know how much time had passed, he didn’t even know where he was or who he was with. All that he knew was that he could breathe. For the first time in three months JP felt fresh air make its way through his lungs and allow his body to finally feel like it wasn’t choking. The sensation of having something as simple as oxygen, made him want to cry. After all of this time of feeling like he was going to die with every single second passing, to finally be able to feel alive was nearly all too much.  
  
It wasn’t until he felt a shred of warmth on his face that he dared to try and open his eyelids. The thought of being in danger or that he should be afraid of the unknown, never even passed in his mind. He was in the grasp of grabbing a hold of everything that he had been deprived of for so long, that the risk was worth it. It took a few seconds to even feel his eyes twitch, they felt too heavy on his face and he knew that there was an impossible amount of sleep invading the corner of them.  
  
Taking what felt like a deep breathe, he used all the strength that he could muster up to get his chocolate like eyes to flicker open. Instantly squinting at the light that had been reflected onto his face. It seemed like that broke the shell that he was in; every sense sprang to life and he felt it all.  
  
The way that his bare skin had been covered up with a soft fabric, a means to keep him warm from the gentle breeze brushing past his face. The wind tangling in his knotted hair almost reassuringly, all of it feeling cooler than the last. Warmth came from his left hand as another person’s body heat was radiating into him. The smell of pine hit his nostrils, coming from all around him; but it was hinted with the aroma of ash from where the camps fires had stained his clothes. The warmth of sunlight that had streamed on his face, made him stop to bask in it. Realising that this is what he had missed so much, that the suns glow had been ripped away from in.  
  
But none of those things were like the idle chatter that was happening from outside the cart he was in. The distant laughing of people and the shuffling of hooves across the ground from where people were moving. The shouts of pure happiness erupting from around him, each direction had people shouting praises to the king and the lord above. Even some names chanting the names of soldiers who had come on the rescue mission to save the missing people. It all seemed to eratic and loud, but instead of that making him recoil he just drank in all of his senses. Taking in the moment and feeling everything become complete once more.  
  
That’s when he fully noticed that he was in a moving cart that he had been floating at a steady pace on the roads. He realised that he had been lying on top of pillows, like the people who had put him here had wanted him to be as comfy as possible even in his unconscious state. He slowly blinked trying to take it all in, the bright light of the sun not hitting him as hard now.  
  
He then tried to make an effort of sitting up, groaning slightly at the flare of pain that shot through him. The more that he focused on his senses, the more he could feel the throbbing in his face and the aches in his joints. Even though the world had been restored back to its natural order, he still felt out of place. That everything had healed but he was trapped in the hell that once was the camps.  
  
Oxygen seemed to stop in his throat and he suddenly found it near impossible to breathe. His senses numbing once more and leaving him with the agony that had been inflicted upon him. His heartbeat jittered in his chest and he managed to tear his hand away from the warmth that was next to him. Bringing both hands to where his heart was and clawing at it, trying to get it back into its natural state rather than being unproductive.  
  
The movement of his actions made the person next to him grumble and become awake. Even though they still felt drowsy from the nap that had just taken, they instantly leapt into action. Manoeuvring themselves to sit in front of him and helping him sit up to rest against the back of the wooden cart. Taking his still gripping hands into their own and moving them to place themselves on the person’s gentle heartbeat. Muttering lowly for him to hear, trying to breathe through the pounding in his head.  
  
“-uth for 4, then breathe out through your nose for 7. Breathe in through your mouth for 4. Then exhale for 7”  
  
The raspy voice quietly repeated the instructions, never stopping in case that JP might hear them. He tried to follow the instructions, but the more he couldn’t do it the more he got distressed. Tears pricking his eyes from the agonising breathes tearing out of his chest, wheezing coming out of his dry throat and tearing away at it.  
  
But that’s when he felt it. The gentle pounding of the person’s heart sitting in front of him. The slow flutters in their chest made JP scramble to grasp at the others shirt. Ignoring the pain that screamed at him and only focusing on the way that the other person rested their hands on top of his. Urging him to touch the others chest harder as a way to feel how his heart should be. And as the pulses of beats hit his fingertips, he managed to focus more on the breathing pattern of the person. Inhaling and exhaling for longer periods of time the more that he just sat there and took in the others heartbeat. To the point that he felt the fresh air wafting back through his body.  
  
The person didn’t move or speak, just closed their eyes so that JP could do as he needed to. And even as the prince’s heart stopped racing, he refused to move his hands away. In fear that he would be condemned again and have to suffer through the terrible pulses of his own stuttering heart. It took a while to look at the others face, having to look through tears and stare. His blurred vision disappearing as he blinked, the substance now staining his cheeks instead but he didn’t care. Sitting before him was someone that he hadn’t seen since his disappearance.  
  
He swallowed a few times to try and make his throat less scratchy. Finally wanting to speak aloud, and it took longer than he would have liked to make his throat feel somewhat bearable.  
  
“Dlive…Where…? How…? What…?”  
  
He couldn’t even collect his thoughts. The fact that one of his best friends was sitting in front of him made his thoughts race once more. He truly believed he might start hyperventilating again, but the small smile that crossed his friends face made him stop. The throbbing in his face became less prominent and the aching in his joints and the pain in his arm became almost none existent. Because he couldn’t care less about what he had been through, just that Dlive had been one of the people to come and save him.  
  
“Well buddy, I want to explain it all but I think that one: Wade would be pissed that I told you without his permission. Two: Molly would be pissed that I told you when you obviously need more time to heal. And three: Entoan would be pissed that I told you without him. So, for now buddy you just need to rest and wait.”  
  
The names of his friends made an involuntary smile come to his face. As annoyed as he was that he wasn’t finding out the details of the attack and how they managed to save him, he completely understood the reasoning. If he just had a panic attack due to waking up, then who knows what he would be like when finding out the truth. He needed more time to heal and more of his friends around to keep him from going over that line.  
  
“…Where are we? And who’s we?”  
  
At that Dlive let out his infamous laugh. The sound holding all types of pitches and volumes, but it spoke the same thing. That he was pleased to be in his company. And as each second was passing, JP was relaxing against the wall and un-clenching his fists from the others top. Feeling completely safe in the others company, just glad to have some normalness back into his face.  
  
“Well JPar, we are about a day’s travel from the 7th realm. And we is all the soldiers involved in rescuing you and the backup teams, i.e. who I was with. And then all the people who were trapped are here as well.”  
  
Now that did sound too good to be true. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That there were more than the hundreds of soldiers who had come to rescue them, that there were actually others waiting behind to help restore them back to health. There were probably hundreds of other carts being dragged along with people inside of them. And the brave soldiers and people who were willing to sacrifice themselves to save the missing, were walking on ahead and acting as though they didn’t nearly just die. It seemed all too surreal.  
  
He wanted to ask more questions but his mouth hung open when Gar entered the cart looking battered and bruised. He had a tired grin on his face, but he looked absolutely awful. Dlive didn’t even spare him a glance as the demon clambered in and dropped down beside him. Resting his head on the wall and realising small moans each time he breathed.  
  
“Gar?” The name fell out of his mouth before he could even stop it. He wanted to demand who had hurt his friend and bring them to justice. But the way that Gar could barely move his head to look at him, made him withdraw his thoughts. Shuffling slightly with his undamaged arm so that Gar could spread out more. And as he did, the man collapsed onto him. Head resting on his lap and just like that he was out cold.  
  
“What happened to him?!”  
  
“I don’t know. But I have been ordered not to ask, but he’s been entering in here for days seeing if you were awake. He said something about wanting to heal you but he physically couldn’t as he’s drained. All I know is that he hasn’t stopped at all, he has checked on every single person and I don’t think he’s slept.”  
  
The thought of Gar not looking after himself made his stomach drop. If the demon was looking like this and he was the strongest being JP had ever encountered, then what had hurt him so bad that he looked like he was dying. JP knew that Gar often worked himself to exhaustion, that being how they first met after all as the demon would not sleep in case that they were attacked. He was acting like a shield between the humans and the other demons, and it resulted in him passing out.  
  
“The bruises and the cuts?”  
  
He was fearful that they might be under attack again. That Gar was taking on a secret army without informing any of them, which wouldn’t have surprised him as Gar was best at doing things alone.  
  
“Like I said, I don’t know. Maybe when Wade is back you should ask.”  
  
That sent a ripple of curiosity through him. _Why would Wade know what happened to him? How did something or someone hurt Gar? Where is Wade? Wh-Wait. Where is Wade?_  
It seemed as though Dlive knew his question before the words could even form in his mouth.  
  
“Wade’s been gone for days. Apparently Pat was hurt and he went to the forest to heal him.”  
  
“Pat…How was he hurt?”  
  
Dlives gaze turned darker and he looked down at the man sleeping on his lap. JP did too and he frowned at the pain look on Gar’s face even when unconscious. Like even in his dreams he was riddled with the pain of reality. JP refrained from running his fingers through his friend’s hair, Gar maybe seeing his kindness as JP underestimating. Also the fact that Patrck had been taken to the only forest with healing abilities made him keep to himself, the thought of his friend in pain made him want to break out and save him.  
  
“According to Entoan, your demon friend tried to rip out Pat’s heart with his claws.”  
  
Dlive didn’t take his eyes off the man, his eyes boring in the demon harder. The words and the atmosphere of the cart sent shivers down his spine. The once warm sun beaming of his face felt as though it was burning his skin. Nearly making him move into the shadows, away from the man that rested on top of him.  
  
“Now JP. The question is, after all you have been through and all that this demon has done and will do. Will you defend him from the King?”  
  
The information of his best friend being in the condition of near death, made JP uncertain of what he was going to do.

 


	9. Pain Is My Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cassandra, Hope you feel better buddy

After that conversation with Dlive he decided to rest his aching bones and join Garuku in sleeping in the cart. Even though his mind was riddled with painful scenarios of Gar meeting his two best friends, he easily fell into a deep sleep. Darkness rested in his mind, like a blanket; a comforter that would be removed only when he felt well enough to continue on. The head on his lap felt as though it was weightless, that Gar wasn’t even with him as he slept. The warmth of his friend’s body didn’t even radiate onto him, leaving him alone in a cold sweat. His whole body felt as though it was being weighed down and he was drowning a void.  
  
But when he next woke up he was in a completely different place. His body was placed on something that could be considered as soft as clouds, his body slowly melding into it as though the comfort wanted to be a part of him. Placed onto his body was a maroon velvet duvet that covered every inch of his skin, protecting him from the cold temperature within the room. His chestnut locks had been sprawled across the pillows, kissing every corner of the surface. But the most noticeable thing was that his body no longer ached.  
  
He placed the weight of his body onto his hands as he forced himself into a sitting position. His arm didn’t even flare up at the pressure and just throbbed with the strain that was placed upon it, just like his other arm. His joints were all feeling well rested and he could move with little struggle. His legs tangling in the sheets as he brought his knees up to his chest, looking over the skin on his arms in pure surprise. The pain that he had been subjected to for months felt none existence, as though the demon camp was all just a bad dream.  
  
Slowly and steadily he clambered out of the king sized bed, stumbling over to the mirror that hung on the west wall. Trembling at the sight he saw once the reflection showed him. He looked like he did on the day he disappeared. Clean. The bruise that stained his face due to the demons brutal smack had disappeared and the cuts that once littered around his skin had vanished. The only indication that the camp had existed was some of the older scars that had been engraved into him. Overall he looked fine and he physically felt that way too.  
  
Emotionally he was freaking out. Healers in the kingdom did not have any sort of power that could erase what his body had been exposed to. He lifted his shirt up to look down at his starved body, grimacing at the ribs that had jutted out of his skin, like blades tearing through him. But once again the only sign of the camp (besides his obvious starvation) was faded scars that appeared to be everywhere on him.  
  
A voice in the back of his mind tried to reassure him that there was a logical solution behind this. That maybe Gar had used some of his demon powers to restore him back to health. But JP had seen Gar before they arrived back to the kingdom, it was almost impossible to consider him using that much strength to heal him. Also, JP had felt Gar’s strength in him before when they first met; his power felt heavy and controlling as though it was forcing him to heal. But this felt as though a helping hand had been placed within him and was gently manipulating his body into fixing himself. Gar’s demon nature made it impossible for his powers to feel so…pure.  
  
He went to trace his fingers of the massive faint line from his hip to his rib cage, but came to a stop when he heard shouting from down the halls. Wasting no time he used his now healed legs to sprint out of his room. Slamming the door back to look at the dimly lighted hallway. Surprised to see no one else looking for the source of anger. Shaking off the thought he followed the sounds, which happened to be the throne room; 5 corridors away from his bed chamber.  
  
Rushing into the large chamber he forced himself to a holt when he saw a group of armoured warriors standing in a formation before the beautifully powerful Molly. Her arms spread out in front of her with a piercing blade gripped into her hands, creating an aura of pure anger around her. Face full of determination as she stared ahead at the people trying to approach her, the guards with swords raised. Unsure if they should attack the woman, as she was after all the head guard of the 7th realm.  
  
However, he could barely focus on the sight, as standing in the centre were his two friends. Neither of them holding weapons or even in armour, but both of them stood tall and proud before her. To his surprise Wade stood a few metres before Patrck, the king in the stance that he was willing to fight the women he loved for his protector. But JP could gather that due to the state that Pat had apparently been left in because of Gars wolf, made it understandable why Wade decided to protect the other.

“Molly you don’t understand! That demon tried to rip Pat’s heart out of his chest with his fucking claws. You can’t tell me you trust him over us!”  
  
Wades voice was perceived to be aggressive, but JP had known him long enough to know that it held layers of hurt. The thought of Molly choosing the demon over him spoke more volumes about their relationship than Wade would like to admit. That maybe the camp had truly changed the woman he believed to want to marry one day, that she would chose the darkness over him.  
  
“No Wade! That’s not it! I am choosing a good man over the man who wants to slaughter him!”  
  
“Then why did he go to kill me?”  
  
The sound of Pats voice made the whole erupt into silence. JP was positive that if a butterfly were to flutter its wing in the room, that he would be able to heat them. It was as if everyone was holding their breaths, unsure how the situation would turn out or who would be brave enough to even consider breaking the silence.  
  
It was in that moment that JP allowed his presence to be known. Pushing through the armoured barrier of people and forcing himself into the circle. Standing behind Patrck and Wade, looking across at Molly and giving her a small but reassuring smile. His mere presence broke the silence as the warriors around him took a step back and seemed to shuffle on their feet. All of them thinking that the prince may escalate things or he would fix them. (He usually fixed them, but there have been known incidents that he has caused mayhem due to his lack of filter, but that’s for another time.)  
  
“Okay… so Gar is a demon.”  
  
Patrck and Wade quickly turned around once they heard him. Standing there in shock as they looked over at the prince, not sure if they should tell him that he was stating the obvious that or give him a hug. The love for their friend won as the two threw their arms around his frail body, immediately enveloping him into a sense of security and warmth. JP had to hold back the sob in his throat, the feeling of being back with them was nearly all too much. He felt as though that being in the camp he was holding his breathe, and being with them was the first time he had taken in the air that he had missed.  
  
None of them cared that they were being watched, that they were potentially showing their vulnerability. They just cared that they were able to act what words could not, that the hug spoke the thousands of promises and apologies that they wished to vow to one another. He hoped that the two knew that he wasn’t angry with them, only pleased and thankful to just see them again.  
  
A fit of coughing is what drew him back into reality. Looking over the shoulders of the two men he saw the body of Gar lying on the floor, hacking up blood from his lips. The sound caused him to recoil and him to look at the man hopelessly. No wonder Molly had positioned herself with a sword in front of him. Gar looked as though he was unable to breathe, let alone fight.  
  
“But he’s a nice one so can we not throw him in a dungeon or kill him?”  
  
The words sounded meaningless to his own ears. The vibrations of his voice throbbed in his throat, but he could barely address what any of it actually meant. He couldn’t tell if he was being genuine either, he didn’t know if he actually wanted to save the demon. Yes he understood how much Gar had risked for him and how many times he had saved him. But he couldn’t elect to ignore the fact that he had attempted to claw the others heart out. The thought of Pat being on the brink of death hurt him more than he would probably ever admit.  
  
No one replied to his comment. Just staring at the woman and trying to formulate a plan around her or what they would actually do to the man shaking violently on the floor. JP honestly didn’t know what he truly wanted. But it wasn’t until he heard the man whispering to himself, muttering under his breath that the fear and confusion of the morning struck him again. He could hear further than any average human could, he heard the shouting from 5 corridors away and he could hear the gentle forming of words from the demons mouth.

“Molly…It’s okay. I deserve this…” It was as the words weren’t being processed in the demons mind. That he was wearing his heart on his sleeve and he was allowing his true thoughts to just slip out of his bloody lips. That he wanted Molly to hear the truth of what he thought before he would be attacked by the people slowly closing in on them.  
In that moment JP made his decision. Pushing past the two men and diving to stand by Molly’s side. Concealing Gar away from the rest of the room, using his body as a human barrier between him and the shining swords. He knew that his position held influence, he knew that if anyone had a chance to save Gar it would be him.  
  
The looks on Wade and Pat’s faces almost made him wish he hadn’t moved. The betrayal that gleamed in both their eyes, as the young prince stood by the attempted murderer. He knew that this might result into a mistake, but he couldn’t stand by and watch a good man be killed for something that he might have had no control over. He was ashamed to admit that he also needed Gar for his own needs that the demon might be the only thing in existence that could explain to him what was happening to him. That he might be the only person who could explain how we had healed or heard things from so far away. Explain to him why he didn’t feel like himself.

“Prince JPar…Stand down.”  
  
That comment from Wade stung. The fact that the king was willing to try and use his status against him in the means of trying to get him to retreat. But now it just made the desire to protect Gar burn brighter. The countless days that the demon had risked himself in order for their camp to survive, the amount of times that he had healed or protected a human even though he was a demon. The amount of fights he had encountered and won in the name of their camp, so that they could live one more day. Gar had sacrificed his own safety and life time and time again, that it made JP hate himself for even doubting the man in the first place.

“No your majesty.” The word majesty sounded cruel on his lips, using the others status against him like he had done before. Wanting the words to cut through him as much as it hurt him. He knew that this was no way to react, but he couldn’t help himself. And instead of continuing in this manner he calmed his racing thoughts and tried a new approach. A pleading one.  
  
“Gar has time and time again placed our lives before his own. He is the only reason you found us and that so many of us even survived the camps. When I was losing hope in that hell, he stood by us and restored my faith in humanity. I will not let him suffer or die, even if he attacked Protector Static unjustly. From what I know about Gar is that he does things for a reason and we should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Are you saying that he should go unpunished for attacking a royal protector? He might have saved you but he made an indirect attack on the king by attacking me.”  
  
JP hadn’t considered that, that Gar might have only attacked Pat to kill the king. And for some reason he brushed the idea off, like even thinking about it was unfathomable. Gar wouldn’t have hurt someone just because he could, it was more than that. And the demon was in no state to defend himself, especially when he groaned and black ooze trailed out of his eye socket.  
  
“The Prince is right. The demon wouldn’t have harmed anyone without a good reason. Maybe due to the bond with the King and the Protector it came across as a threat. We have all heard the Wise Ones speak about the power that they possess together. It doesn’t seem all too surprising that he saw that power as a threat to the Wolf.”  
  
JP was infinitely glad that Molly was with him. For the past three months the two had formed a bond that neither of them were willing to break. The two of them spoke on the same wave length and had to have learned to be more of a team than anyone would have liked. Their strong and stubborn minds were now always set on the same thing, they weren’t willing to back down from this.  
  
At this point, JP couldn’t just stand there at a standstill whilst everyone watched them. He couldn’t just stand by as Gar was thriving in pain on the stone floor, bleeding into the cracks and leaking the goo. He looked horrific, and if JP didn’t know better it was as if the demon had been given his previous pains from the days before.  
  
“We can discuss this in further detail later, but please let the healers help him.” The statement sounded weak, it sounded more like he was pleading instead of reasoning. The guards once again shifted on their feet as they looked at the King, wanting to know what was happening inside of his head. Pat leant forward and placed a hand on Wade’s wrist, a way of giving non-verbal reassurance to the man. It seemed to have worked as his shoulders visibly dropped and he exhaled a large breath that went through the chamber like a storm.

“Call for Mandy and get Nin and Dan to set up a room for him. I want Entoan and Bob to be standing with our healer, in case the demon decides to attack.”

With that said three guards left the circle to go find the people who were needed. Entoan and Bob who were already there nodded at the King and sheathed their swords before hesitantly making their way over to Gars moaning form. JP wanted to stop them from touching him, but held back. Knowing that if two guards would be helpful it would be those two.  
  
They knelt down and hoisted the body into the air. Obvious shock came across their features as they pulled it up easier than expected, the others body being lighter than either would care to admit. Soon they were throwing the man’s arms around their shoulders and dragging his feet across the floor as they left the room. JP tried to hide his disgust as he saw the blood, vomit and spit staining the others body. Gars eyes now closed as a small stream of black trailed down his cheeks, overall he looked like he was barely clinging onto life.  
  
“Clear out. I need to speak to the prince, my protector and the general.” With that said the entire room cleared out and left the four of them in a tense atmosphere. JP shuffled awkwardly on his feet and he placed his hands in front of him to mess with the corner of his shirt. Molly was tenser now that there was less people, as if she was expecting to fight the two people she cared for most. Then Pat and Wade stood the same, their bodies giving off no emotion as they stood in the neutral position. That scared JP more than them being angry, them being indifferent and emotionless.

The silence lasted for a minute before JP’s thoughts got too loud and he spoke.

“What happened to him?” A pause before Wade looked at him with a cold glare.  
  
“He was poisoned. “

“Poisoned?! How?”  
  
That’s when the emotion broke through. Wade was shaking with fury and he clenched his fists together so they shone a painful white. Marks made their way onto his face, making him look older than he was. _His beard looked scruffy_ , which was a random thought that popped in his head as he looked at the man. He had been analysing everything about him, but that stuck out the most. Maybe it was because it made him look wilder, less like a king and more like a savage. As he took all of his features in he could clearly see all the signs of why he should fear the king.  
  
“He took in Pat’s blood. Our blood is pure due to our bond, so even harming us can hurt someone else. It reflects all the pain they have brought to others and uses it to utilise the pain they are given, depending on how much they hurt us. Your friend tried to destroy the bond by killing Pat, which means he is getting punished for his sins. If he is truly a good man, then why is he dying from his mistakes?”  
  
It went unspoken that they didn’t know how much he was going to be punished. That if the bond was close to severing then Gar had a bigger problem on his hands, it was giving him the pain of the wrath of the Gods. He was an example of the power that was under the two’s skin. And the first time, JP knew why the Wise Ones feared them together.

 


	10. I Want To Save That Light

  
The silence that followed was unlike anything that JP had ever felt. From a young age he had looked up to the two men standing before him and he had never felt anything less for them. But looking at them and seeing all the hard lines in their faces and the way that they held themselves, reminded the prince that they had seen more horrors than most. It was if a veil had been placed over his eyes and only now had it been removed. The demon camp had made him see reality in a new way and he feared what else that place had done to his mind.  
  
Shivers raced down his back as their eyes stayed focused on him, the twos eyes appearing to be glazed over. As if they were refraining from acting out against the prince. He wanted to ask them so many questions, wanted to see what had happened since he had been in the castle. JP wanted nothing more to know why the hard glint in their eyes scared him now, rather than those years before. Mainly he wanted to know more about their bond. He wanted to ask what made it so special and why it should be the thing that can dictate who perishes for their sins.  
  
He knew it would be stupid to ask. JP knew more than anything that the two men valued their bond more than he would ever understand. He knew that they cherished one another and would risk anything in order to save the other. Also the voice in his head whispered to him that they probably didn’t know the terms of their bond either, that the Wise Ones had kept their power a secret even to the hosts. But it didn’t stop the curiosity inside him. Nothing would.  
  
“How do we fix him?”  
  
Molly’s voice held no quiver, not like his would if he asked. Molly had been trained in the art of calm, even if she was dying she would not let it known she was in pain. She was trained as the perfect breed of warrior, and it surprised no one why she led Wade’s armies. And why the demon camp had to kidnap her in order to break the Kings defences. They probably had no idea that the two were in love and that her going missing was more than her protection, it was because he couldn’t bear to be apart from her.  
  
“He needs to ask for forgiveness.”  
  
Sounded easy enough. But if JP knew anything about Gar was that he was riddled with guilt. The countless nights he had paced around the camp, not because he was protecting them but because he couldn’t sleep. Or the times he could be triggered into a panic attack by the use of simple words, sending him into his wolf form where he would run away for days on end. Asking for him to seek forgiveness would be impossible, as the man simply didn’t believe that he deserved it.  
  
With that said Molly nodded at the two and sheathed her piercing sword. Never taking her eyes off her lover and not even asking for permission to leave his presence (she wouldn’t be caught dead doing that, they were in love even if her duty came first.) Making her way out the room, JP could tell that she was trying to not to run to find the demon. Even if the two had their differences, she cared for him as much as he did. Being confined together and discovering that he was just as much as a prisoner than she was, made her want to protect him.  
  
“You should trust her judgement.” His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. It was always weird when the three of them weren’t on the same page, it was as if the world had shifted out of balance. The feeling of unsettlement was weighing on his shoulders, and he tried to sound as assertive and sincere as he possibly could. They needed to know that Molly would never endanger them, and if she trusts someone then they should as well.  
  
“If you don’t trust her then you shouldn’t trust me either. I believe that Gar is a good person and we should help him. I heard he tried to kill you both, and I couldn’t even begin to find an excuse for him. But I do know that he has spent weeks protecting as many people as he could, we wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him. So please, try and understand him before deciding his fate.”  
  
Wade stood indifferent, as if the words hadn’t processed in his head. Whilst Pat tipped his head forward slightly, a gesture that he would try his hardest for the king to see his way. He tried to contain his smile as Patrck subtly agreed with words, hiding his face he bowed slightly before exiting the room. Following the distance sounds of struggling breaths and the pained whimpers, heading towards the demons quarters.  
  
“JP’s right, you know. And so is Molly.” Pats voice came from behind the king and he turned around to face him. Relaxing for the first time since the endeavour and allowing a deep breath to leave his chest. The heavy sigh showing Patrck that there would be little hostility within the conversation, that he was speaking more to a friend rather than the king.  
  
“That thing tried to kill you.”  
  
“I know. Trust me, I know. And he could have killed you too.” Pat could feel his heart drop at his own words. The thought of the king being hurt due to his own pain was mind numbing. He sometimes forgot that they could manipulate each other’s fates, that depending on the strength of their bond he could potentially kill Wade too. And if Pat had to be sure on only one thing in his life, it would be that he the bond was the strongest thing on earth. That if he died then so would Wade.  
  
“But, this is JP and Molly we are talking about. If there are other people who are compared to you, it would be them. If they trust him then we need to hear his side of the story. After all we owe him that for protecting them.”  
  
He could practically see Wade’s internal struggle. The logical side of the man’s brain wanting to agree with Patrck that they should listen to why the demon attacked. But the emotional side of him, which was in tune with the bond was fighting against him. It wanted to attack the person who caused him harm and eliminate the threat once and for all. The bond was like a sword that was attempting to wield its user, it wanted to ensure that the string between them was never cut. Meaning that in situations like this, the sword wished to be in control. Which for political reasons was never good, he needed to think with his head and not his heart.  
  
A minute passed before a gentle expression took over the Kings face. Accepting what should be done, thinking more as a king rather than an overly concerned best friend. He needed to make an example to the kingdom.  
  
“Let’s go help him.”  
  
He had to show to his people that he was willing to fight for those who had saved others. That he would seek to find forgiveness if it could be found. He needed to show them that one mistake shouldn’t result in your life, that as a leader he should fight to help people more than punish them. Even if it’s an attempt on his best friends life. Everyone has a reason, even a demon.  
  
Pat gave him a lopsided grin at his words and muttered something along the lines of; _good choice Wade_. The two of them then made there way out of the throne room, entering the dimmed corridors. Listening to the sound of clattering as the castles people began to awake, instantly starting the day and preparing for the kings speech later on. The speech informing the realms people of the victory of the returned citizens and the prince.  
  
“Your majesty, how wonderful to see you back from your trip.”  
  
The melodic voice of his head entertainer rung through his ears. Smiling at just the man’s voice, he turned around to see the sandy hair of the gentleman. Obviously he was in preparation for the celebration that would take place later on, so he was dressed up in patches of different costumes. Wade couldn’t tell which persona he would be portraying later on, but he was thrilled that he had something to look forward to. (As he dreaded the idea of having to write and present a speech to over 175,000 people.)  
  
“Thomas, how wonderful to see you too. What shall you be presenting to the kingdom this time?”

Wade didn’t feel like he had to force a conversation with the man. He was someone that was incredibly easy to talk to and was always up to do something to please the people. Wade sometimes saw his own personality in Thomas, but they came across as more refined and acceptable. For example, Thomas frequently got overpowered by his emotions. But instead of lashing out like Wade would, he pulled them in and projected his feelings into art. The idea of Thomas being a creator helped make no one care that he was a witch, as he only ever used his spells as a means to entertain.  
  
Accepting the unknown into his kingdom was first seen as a worry. People didn’t trust a young king who went against his parents final orders and who was willing to bend the rules that they had obeyed for centuries. He had changed everything about the realm, no longer discriminating who could come into his walls. He allowed the supernatural to join the kingdom, no longer perceiving them as outcasts and even offering them basic jobs to join the society. Although he treasured his parent’s memory, he wouldn’t sit back whilst innocent people suffered. He had accepted lots of the supernatural through his gates, such as; witches, sirens, werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters etc. Like everyone else they had to meet the King beforehand to see if they were acceptable to live in the kingdom, that they would be no threat to the people around them. But he still changed everything.

However he had never accepted a demon before. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Gar to be the first, considering what he had done. But he gathered that he might have to expand his horizon’s, who knows maybe one day he would cater to a massive group of them or he would go further and have angels. Time was the only thing that would know.  
  
“I am trying to decide if I should portray the dashing prince Roman, who is fighting against demons to save the kingdom. Obviously he would be an interpretation of you within the events, or should I portray Patton and create an illusion spell behind me to tell the story.”  
  
Thomas mainly had four personas that he used, they had become so popular that the people even saw them as citizens. Either way Wade was pleased to have the harmless witch inside his castle, helping out when necessary.

“Either will do, or both. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but do you know where we can find Mandy.”  
  
Thomas closed his eyes and tilted his head. The veins of his face glowing a delicate shade of green, tracking the healer down within his mind. Once he opened his eyes, they shone a bright yellow and the green faded once again. Leaving the outline of the shapes on his face but nothing more. If you saw him from a distance you wouldn’t be able to tell that he had used a short tracking spell.  
  
“Three corridors down, fifth room. She’s with Entoan, Bob, JP and Molly. And…a dark entity? What is with them?”  
  
He almost looked pained by the demons presence in his head. Shaking slightly, almost as he was going to apologise for asking. He didn’t wait for an answer before he bowed his head and shuffled past them. Probably to continue getting ready for later, or to shake off the sensation of emptiness that had been emerged into his stomach.  
  
The two of them didn’t waste a second before they went down the twisting halls. Waving at the people they passed, but this time not engaging in small conversation as they did previously. Once they reached the door Wade reached up his trembling hand and twisted the handle. Pushing open the oak door and entering the chamber, grimacing at the sight before him.


	11. You'll Never Be Forgiven

Wade had to physically refrain himself from throwing up at the sight. Lying before him was the demon that he previously wanted dead for attacking his best friend. But instead of the majestic creature that attacked them, was just a young man who looked as though he had fought through hell. Wade couldn’t even stop the sense of pure sadness rush through his body as he listened to the whimper that escaped the man. Even the bonded side of him had silenced as it watched the body on the bed cling meaninglessly to the bed sheets.  
  
But he couldn’t tell what the demons vessel actually looked like under all of the grime he was under. Splatters of blood infected every inch of his body, staining his skin and making it look as though he had bathed in the substance. What looked to be like black tar had poured down his lips and pooled up on his chest, leaving his chest to seem as though it was an abyss. Wounds that didn’t exist earlier had appeared onto his skin, leaking puss as it forced its way out of him. But the worse thing was the pair of x’s that were clawed over his eyes. The jagged cuts didn’t bleed, but they looked as though they had gone further than the skin on his face. As though they were cutting into skull.  
  
To add to it the man had obviously tried to get rid of the infection growing inside him and had forced himself to throw up. The stains of fluids could no longer be seen on his clothes, the black and the red had been painted over it. But it was as though he had begun as a human and the more he vomited the more demon he became. The normality of being sick had turned into a vat of emptiness that continued to pour out of him like a waterfall.  
  
Despite the chaos that littered the man’s body, Wade didn’t fail to see the shimmering of sweat leaking out of his entire body. The intensity of his pain was making the demon burn up, but the amount that his body tried to sweat had reduced him to a trembling mess. He was trapped in a fever like state.  
  
The sheets of the bed were no longer the maroon colour that he was used to. It was a swirl of just black and red that appeared to be trying to be the dominant colour. The black tar was constantly being replaced with the wounds that bled from everywhere, and vice versa.  
  
Standing above him was his dear friend and healer, Mandy. Wade couldn’t count the amount of times that this woman had saved his life. She was a constant anchor in his life that always grounded him in times of need. Like when his parents died, Wade neglected to care for himself and nearly caused the death of him and his protector. But Mandy swept in and used three days of energy up to keep them alive. The fact that she had risked herself for him made him want to ensure that her near death wasn’t a mistake. That he would cherish each day like she wanted him to.  
  
Mandy’s hands were glowing a vibrant purple, and although Wade wasn’t a healer himself; he was sure that black spots weren’t meant to taint the spell. However the spots seemed to pulse, growing in size each time they appeared before fading back out to the natural purple. It was as though the demons pain was trying to make its way to the people around him, trying to share the load that was subjected to him. But the way the spots faded, suggested to the king that the creature was trying to keep the pain to himself.  
  
Sweat had drenched her head and Wade watched as Bob leaned across to her to dab at the beads forming on her face. Her brunette hair looked tangled, as though she had been thrown into the wild for months on end. Although he saw her looking prestigious and clean just an hour ago, the sight of her made him take a step back. She didn’t look like herself at all, she looked like she had been replaced with a more primal version of what she was.  
  
Wade looked around at the faces of the people in the room and he mentally patted himself on the back for the decision he made. Bob and Entoan, despite not knowing the man looked deeply concerned at the situation they had been placed under. The guards looked as though they were itching to reach forward and try and fight a battle with the man, even though they couldn’t. Then even with Mandy’s exterior showing the pressure she was under, he was more intrigued with the fact that she showed to desperately want this. That this wasn’t like any other person she had healed, knowing that he had even attempted to kill Pat she looked more determined than ever.  
  
Then Molly was leaning back against the wall. Her face looking emotionless as stared down at the man thriving around in the sheets. Not even flinching as he whimpered or begged her to stop the pain. She didn’t look bothered by the pain he was in, not even phased as he asked for death. But Wade knew her better than most. And it scared him to see how afraid she was. The twitching in her fingertips or the quick blinks showed him more than words would express. It was as if she wanted to be woken up from a dream or to leave him alone. She didn’t want to watch him in this state.

Then the look of pure worry and helplessness that had been etched on JP’s face made him realise that he shouldn’t have even doubted his friends. That if he hadn’t changed his mind previously he would have now, knowing that he would never do anything to hurt the prince. The atmosphere in the room made his skin crawl and he subconsciously traced his fingertips over the transparent string in his chest. Feeling Pat’s emotions through the bond, hating the way that the other man was feeling as useless as he did. But the presence of his protector calmed him down slightly, the string truly reassuring him that he wasn’t in this alone.

Wade inched towards the bed, shaking slightly as the smell invaded and attacked him. He didn’t even know how JP had thrown himself into the mess so that he could just hold onto the demon. Clutching him lightly, being like what Pat was to him. Just a reminder than he wasn’t suffering alone. But it still didn’t stop the disgust on his features as he saw JP had blood all other his front and the tar staining his chest area to. As though it had splashed back from the intensity of his bursts of sickness; like it had physically surprised him to even have anything left inside him.  
  
“Wade…” Bob’s voice broke out from beside him. At this point he was holding Mandy up as she used as much magic as she could to help him. Every time she seemed to heal a cut that was on him, another one appeared but looking more painful than before. But she must have been doing something right, because by the looks of it he should be screeching in pain but he was simply whimpering.

“How do we get him to forgive himself?” It was Entoan that continued the sentence. Knowing that Bob was too invested and cautious of his wife’s condition rather than continuing his statement. The black spots were now the centre of her magic, instead of completely fading, it was just a known presence. Spreading within each minute as it tried to make Mandy hurt to. Wade could understand Bob’s worry completely. If Molly was in that position he probably wouldn’t focus on anyone else either.  
  
“You are still not listening. Gar has lived for centuries and he takes pain of others to heart.” Even though he said it as loud as a whisper, the pure anger that was in his tone was obvious to all of them. He was annoyed that no one would pay him any attention that the demon wouldn’t forgive himself as he didn’t think he had earned it.

As much as the person tried to keep his pain to himself, it still made Wade extremely nervous. It was obvious that the creature wanted to protect the people around him and not allow them to be subjected to the pain that he was in. But to suffer that intensely to the point that you were unhealable, made Wade wonder what the demon had actually done in his past. Demons didn’t exactly care about those that they hurt, but he did. What did he do to make himself do to separate himself from the beast inside?

“He…He…”  
  
JP’s voice cracked as he tried to continue. Tried to give them some logic to why the demon was acting in the way that he was. Maybe explain why he was different from all the rest or why he was filled to the brim with guilt. But the boy simply couldn’t. Instead of speaking the prince nudged his face into the pillow right next to the demons head. Ignoring the way that tar and blood spilt onto his face and hair, making him look as though he had the same problem.  
  
“He needs to ask for forgiveness.”  
  
Pat’s words stated the obvious. Wade had to literally refrain himself from turning around and calling his protector an idiot for telling them something that they all knew. All sets of eyes (apart from Gar and JP) turned to stare at him. Even when Mandy was casting her spell she had managed to tear her sight away from the broken body to glare at Patrck.  
  
“So?” Molly’s aggressive tone made him flinch. Hating when she was angry, knowing that only a few things could make her act out against those she cared for.  
  
“What if we just grant it to him instead?”

It was as if everything stopped. Mandy’s muttering of magic stopped, and her hands began to fade from the purple. She stumbled back into the hold of her husband and closed her eyes, panting and trying to seek out the energy in the atmosphere. The temperature seemed to drop to freezing, the statement not appearing to be as pure as Pat intended.  
  
It sounded as though Wade and Pat were people who could dictate the lives of others. Wade had always wanted to be a king that people could rely on and that they wouldn’t feel threatened by. He didn’t want to come across as a dictator. But the words that Pat spoke reminded him of the bond inside him. That he should be a threatening being and he could unwillingly control who lived or died. The words sounded as though the demon was merely a pet, that they were his masters who demanded pure obedience.

And by the looks of the people around him it seemed as though they thought the same. Although they knew that the king and his protector would never cause harm. They knew that they were capable of destruction if they wanted to. And they were probably thinking that they might take the sinister approach of keeping the demon as a slave for nearly killing Pat. Torturing the beast and trying to find out its species secrets. It wasn’t unheard of. Past kings in his bloodline had done it before, not opposed to the blatant racism of capturing supernatural creatures.  
  
But Wade changed everything. He wasn’t a king that would rule for one species and then discriminate against others. He wanted to help and save his people, even if they were ones that could lead to his demise. He wasn’t a master to anyone. He was just Wade.  
  
Pat obviously didn’t see the disgust on others faces. Didn’t even notice the way that Entoan and Molly touched the hilt of their swords, not afraid to stop the protector from doing something he would regret. Maybe they thought that is what the two discussed when everyone left, that they wanted to imprison and cause harm to the man on the bed. Didn’t even pay attention to the way that JP sat up and glared at them, waiting for someone to approach them.

The protector simply just walked forward as though he was in a trance. He brushed past Bob and Mandy, not even hearing the way that they told him to stop. Everyone worried that he would dangle hope in front of the demons face, make him beg for it. At this point the demon had become uncomfortably still, like the eyes that had been cut were following the protectors movements as well.  
  
Patrck knelt down on the wooden flooring and brushed his fingers through the bloody head of the man. Stopping when he felt the resistance of a knot, in fear that tugging it would result in more unnecessary pain for the man. Leaning forward he pressed his face a few inches from the cusp of the man’s ear. Not even flinching at the smells invaded his nostrils and just muttered, only loud enough for the demon to hear.  
  
“You may not forgive yourself and I will never understand the guilt that you may bare. But you need to take the guilt you feel for attacking me away. I forgive you Gar.”


	12. Always Dreaming

Molly didn’t actually know what to expect. Didn’t even know what the protector had knelt down and whispered to the dying man on the bed. Maybe she expected a bright light that would transform him into the beautiful gentlemen that he’s always been. Or maybe the demon to wake up and they would watch as the wounds would slowly stitch themselves together. So you can imagine her slight disappointment when the only changes were that the harsh breaths no longer tore out of the person’s chest. That the flow of liquid began to decrease and even the wounds littered on his body stopped bleeding. The creases on his head even died down to a mere wrinkle. He no longer looked as though he was riddled with nothing but pain. But he still looked a mess.  
  
JP seemed to notice the slight change in behaviour as well. Sitting up and not even grimacing as the blood/tar squelched under the pressure of his body weight. Cocking his head to the side and staring intently at the person next to him. Probably trying to will him awake with just his gaze. Molly didn’t neglect to notice the way that the prince’s shoulders had dropped significantly, as though there was no longer forcing him to stay incredibly tense. Even coated in the blood of another man, he looked as innocent as always.  
  
It wasn’t until Pat attempted to stand up and completely failed, that she moved. Dashing around the bed and moving to his side, gripping onto the man’s shoulders to keep him up. Groaning in slight surprise as all of his weight was dropped into her hands, as though he had no control of his legs. Whatever he said, made it look as though Pat was taking some of the pain that Gar had bared. Face looking paler than earlier and a bead of sweat was dropping from his forehead. Whatever had happened had caused Pat to become drained of energy.  
  
“Pat?”  
  
Wades voice was filled to the brim with concern. At this point everyone’s eyes had turned to look at the protector, who was weakly smiling back at them. He tried to wave his hands at them as a sign of reassurance, but it looked as though he didn’t even have the strength to do that. The lack of response made the King nervous, stepping closer and touching the man’s hand. Feeling the wave of exhaustion wash over him, but it was still layered with the happiness that the demon had began to heal. Overall he was fine, but Wade was still anxious about the tiredness that his friend had undergone. As though he hadn’t slept for days on end.  
  
“Entoan, Molly. Would you please escort Pat and the demon to the infirmary? Make one of the other two healers aware of the situation and see if we can find out the problems. Also tie up the demon, I don’t want him waking up and attacking Pat again. And Bob would you please take Mandy back to her room. She needs some rest after that.”  
  
Despite the confident orders, the waver of nervousness could still be heard. His voice shaking as he stared at his protector. Hoping that this would just be an effect of the words he said, knowing that words have little bits of magic through them. They have the power to make someone’s day a bit better or worse, or even help heal them of their scars. They have the ability to scare of our fears and become our greatest weapons. And it was no wonder that most of the supernatural community used words as a way to help cast spells or to call on the spirits of the realms. Words were powerful. And Wade had no idea if his protector used any of that power to help the demon on the bed.  
  
He had to stand back and watch as Entoan lent down to collect the man into his arms. Not hesitating to roll his eyes as JP got in his way and used the strength he had to pick up the man himself. His body language telling them that he would be the one to stay and look after the demon, that he would protect him. Plucking him up into his arms and not even flinching as splatters of blood sprayed onto his hands and turned them into an even more grotesque colour than before.  
  
Entoan not wanting to stand back, moved to help manoeuvre Pat; wrapping an arm around his shoulder as Molly and him began to help his protector limp out of the chamber. JP instantly followed after him, the veins in his arms sticking out as the weight of the man was subjected onto him. Wade watched with nothing but wariness as the small group exited the room. Only to be followed by Bob who was carrying his wife bridal style, making their way back to their own chambers to rest. Wade made it a mental note to not ask Mandy or Bob to do any favours for the next few days (even if they would yell at him for not allowing them to do their jobs).  
  
With that thought in mind, he took one deep breath before heading off to his own chamber. Hoping to find someone along the way so that they could dispose of the sheets that the demon had been ‘dying’ on. Wanting to find them before his room as he knew the next few hours would be trapped inside his chamber to prepare for a speech. Glad that he would have something to distract himself with; he knew that Pat was fine but the bond inside him made him sick with worry at the thought of not staying by his side. But he knew that he had duties and he needed to tell the people that no one would be taken as they had eliminated the threat that was attacking their kingdom. That they were safe once more.  
  
On the other side of the castle, the small group had just entered the medical bay. Immensely glad that no one else was there, that they could give the demon and the protector some resting time without being pestered with questions. Entoan and Molly gently lowered Pat onto one of the beds, fussing slightly as they made him as comfortable as possible. The protector at this point had fallen into a deep sleep, the exhaustion had taken over him a minute into the journey to the bay. Whilst the prince had placed Gar onto a bed next to Pat’s and instantly began to clean him up.  
  
Gripping a hold of his tattered shirt, the prince (with great difficulty) pried the top off the man. Apologising under his breath as the black tar and blood made the top stick to him, making it so that he had to physically rip the material off his skin. What was under the shirt made him have to refrain from vomiting. His chest appeared to be shredded to the point that his bones were near visible. Blood vessels were slowly trailing around him and he watched as he could see the prominent beat of the others heart under it all. JP didn’t even know how he was even alive, but the logical part of him continued to whisper that this was no ordinary man. That the beast under it all, could wipe out humanity if he wanted to.  
  
JP jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Making a surprised shrill come out of his bitten lips, turning instantly to look at the source of the touch. Not failing to relax at the sight of one of his best friends who was only looking at him with only concern. Entoan gave him a small smile, a sigh of good faith before he brushed past him to reach Gar. Noses wrinkling at the smell of decay hitting his nose, but having to push through the disgust to imprison the man’s hands. Not fearing for his life as he did so, the weak state of the man made him confident in his own movements.  
  
“What seems to be the problem my dears?” He smiled at the sound of Amanda as she entered the chamber. If there was a woman that he could trust with his best friends it would be her. She practically floated into the room, her wings flapping to the point that they would only be seen if you knew they were there. He didn’t waste a second as he motioned her to the demon, not saying anything but simply gesturing the body to her. Hoping that would be enough.  
  
JP failed to notice the man who trailed behind her, only coming to look at him when he heard a loud gasp. Turning his head to see Matthias, the fairy’s husband. The two of them looked as though they had flown to the castle as soon as the word came out, knowing that the king didn't ask them for as many favours as he did, due to the birth of their child; Luna. The healers headed to the sides of the demons bed and looked down at his state, unsure of where to begin. Matthias was the one to finally break the silence.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“He…Well he…” JP attempted to get the words out but his tongue kept getting tied in his mouth. He didn’t even know where to start or how to even explain what had occurred to the demon or to the protector. Just that the bond that tied Wade and Pat together, had the ability to play judge, jury and executioner.  
  
“The protector bond between Wade and Pat, had a mishap and caused Gar to be inflicted with these wounds.”  
  
Molly didn’t give any room for them to ask questions. Her words coming out as short and sharp, wanting them to begin the procedure of healing already. The two lovers appeared to get the message as their eyes slowly began to swirl into a blush pink. Their wings coming to a stop, the kaleidoscope of colours that painted onto their backs appeared to gently glow. Each vein that ran through them turning into different colours, as though they were using different elements as a way of healing the person underneath them.  
  
Once each vein had been inflicted with the shining colours, the two reached forward to grasp at one another arms. Using their opposite hands to grasp at one another’s wrists, muttering under their breaths as they began their enchantment. The atmosphere in the room felt intense as they used all the available purity in the room to transfer it into energy. JP could finally understand Pat’s exhaustion, as the energy was taken he began to slowly feel as though he could settle for a nap.  
  
Moments passed before a sharp inhale of air came from Amanda and Matthias. Both pink eyes staring intently at the ceiling, faces masked with pure terror. The veins in their wings was becoming darker and darker with each second, tainting the colours as they became something sinister. When the wings looked as though they would be fully corrupted, the two pulled away from one another. Gasping loudly and reaching behind themselves to gasp at the beds to keep them up.  
  
He wanted to ask what the problem was, but the sight of the wounds on Gar’s chest filling with something that resembled gold dust made him refrain. He watched with awe as the wounds were being healed, as they were replaced with the purity that was a fairy’s magic. It was hard to tell if the magic was taking effect as his skin was still tainted with the blood and tar from earlier events. But he couldn’t take his eyes away as he saw the wounds become nothing more than thin scars that were on top of his bronze skin. Leaving behind just the grime and muck from the pain he used to be in.  
  
And it got better when the side of the persons eyes slowly began to crease. The tired groan that exited his lips as he slowly began to wake up, he sounded as though he was merely waking up and he wasn’t even on the verge of death only seconds ago. And a strange coincidence occurred as even Pat began to stir and began to reach to rub at the sleep that was in his eyes. The exhaustion he was just rattled with seemed to have disappeared already.

“What…?” Matthias couldn’t speak as he watched as Gar’s eyes opened. Gentle brown orbs looked around the room as though they trying to look through the souls of the people around him. He didn’t even lash out when he felt the restrains attached to his wrists, comfortable with the faces of the people next to him. Trusting Molly and JP as they inched towards him.  
  
“Amanda, Matthias. This is Garuku.” It was Pat’s words that came from besides them. Turning everyone’s attention away from the demon and looking at the now grinning protector. JP couldn’t believe the flush of happiness in his stomach as he saw Pat smile, glad that even after the hell he went through someone could smile. Someone as vital as Patrck.

“I’m So-“  
  
“I already forgave you.”  
  
JP couldn’t stop the look of shock that took over his features. He was sure none of them, including Gar, could stop the gaped looks that they were giving Pat. Immensely surprised that just like that, the protector could forgive the man that almost cost him his life.  
  
“All I would like to know, is why did you attack me?”  
  
With that said, Gar’s eyes shone the ruby red and crystal blue that his wolf form usually had. He couldn’t stop the shiver of fear and familiarity that shot down his spine, scared that the demon would attack the protector once more. Gar may have not had a problem with Pat, but maybe Bluemoon did.


	13. Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this one guys, probably will at some point. Hope you enjoy anyway

As you can expect, there was instant responses to the way that Gar’s eyes shifted. Entoan unsheathed his sword automatically and pointed the sharp tip at his pulsing throat, ready to dart forward and plunge it inside the demon. Whilst Matthias and Amanda both struggled to raise back into the air, wings heavy from the weight of darkness now dancing around their veins. Each releasing short bursts of breath as they attempted to manoeuvre themselves to stand before the protector; wanting to shield his body with their own. Whatever energy they had used to help the demon had seemed to have dispersed into the atmosphere, therefore meaning that they lacked any source of strength.  
  
Molly and JP didn’t even flinch at the shift in eye colour, the familiarity of the demon actually bringing them some form of comfort. At his sight they neglected the thought of Gar attacking them, it sounding obscure and foreign in their minds. Trusting that even in his other form, Gar would not hurt them. After all he constantly protected them, so why would he do anything else? So, with the safety wrapped around them, the two of them inched towards their friends in an attempt to calm them. Molly gracefully tugging her fingers on Entoan’s wrist before he could even address what she was doing, squeezing it tightly and forcing him to drop the sword. Whilst JP knelt to the ground by Amanda and gently helped her to her feet, grimacing slightly at the state of her wings and urging her to rest on the bed behind her. Then quickly moving to do the same with Matthias despite his weak protests.  
  
However, it was Pat that made Molly and JP uneasy. The fact that he didn’t even bat and eyelash at the sight of the red and blue. Almost if he had witnessed the shift before. Just staring at the man from where he lay, and watching the way that the others body glowed from the dust it healed with. Making Gar look more radiant than he usually did.  
  
“I’m waiting.” His voice was so light and playful that they almost missed the fact that the protector had said anything. Turning their attention to him and seeing him reach to shove a hand under his head to get comfortable as he stared. A small grin was placed on his features and the way that his chestnut hair had balanced itself before his eyes made him look even younger. Molly couldn’t even remember the last time he had looked so secure, besides the times that him and Wade had accidentally crashed in one another’s rooms.  
  
“I-“  
  
And just like that, the eyes shifted back to brown. An afterglow of blue and red fading as they bore into Pat, as though Bluemoon was trying to watch him despite no longer having any control. The shift was so abrupt that it even sent a wave of confusion to his two friends, never before witnessing Gar taking control of himself so fast. However, once he did the atmosphere changed to something that was much more bearable, no longer three out of the seven fearing the man tied to the bed.  
  
“I would like to be left alone please. Gar and I need to have some rest…”  
  
Molly wanted to demand him to shut up and allow her to do her damn job. But the sight of bliss that had crossed her friends face made her stay quiet. Even Entoan didn’t express his displeasure of being kicked out. Everyone may fear that Gar would attack Pat once more, but the mere sight of him holding back his own demon made them think otherwise. Obviously there was something more than what was being shown, that they two of them had been thrust into a sense of familiarity with one another and wished to find out more.  
  
It was as if Amanda could sense Molly’s hesitation though, the slight fear of leaving the protector alone with a killer. She closed her eyes once more and allowed them to wash into the beautiful pink once more. Molly attempted to ignore the way that the corner of her eyes had been tainted with the obsidian that filled her veins and just focus on what the fairy was doing. Sitting up on the bed and leaning over to where the restraints were, not slowing down for even a second as she placed her hand on them. Watching as the ropes bled into a bright white before fading back into the original colour.  
  
“He won’t be able to break free unless the King or his head guard cuts it. Or when the spell wears off.”

That time JP did interrupt.  
  
“What about me?”

“You and Protector Static have shown us that you are more than willing to cut the bonds without considering the consequences. So only the two rational…ish people may decide when that is appropriate.”

Amanda had complete faith in whatever Molly’s decision would be regarding the demon. Knowing that the guard would analyse every situation and reach the best conclusion. Meaning that if the guard trusted the demon that was now smiling at her gently, she would try and trust him too. (Even if Matthias didn’t share the same view as the guard, she could always convince him otherwise as all he is doing is trying to protect the people he cares for.)  
  
“When does the spell wear off?”  
  
Once again, Molly’s rationality had come through.  
  
“In an hour.”  
  
“We’ll be back in 59 minutes. Shout if you need anything.”  
  
And just like that Molly was nudging the group to exit the room. Opening the oak doors and holding one open as she waited for them to get past and leave. Amanda and Matthias reached across to one another as they used each other’s weight to help them stumble out of the room. Trying to ignore the way that Molly instructed them to head home instantly, wanting to stay back and do some more of their jobs. But they shut that idea down when she said their daughter’s name. Which had them flying in no time to go check on their little one.  
  
Then as the ebony guard was wondering out the room, he was stopped when Molly gripped his forearm. Muttering something in his ear and it made Gar notice the way that he instantly took off running. Despite his enhanced hearing he was only able to capture a part of the conversation, probably due to his body still healing. Only knowing that Entoan was sprinting off to find ‘Dlive’, the person that had helped heal JP back to health.  
  
Then as his two friends left the room, he smiled as he saw Molly wrap an arm around the prince’s shoulder and escort him out. The sight of the two of them in a safe environment made the wolf inside him growl with content, glad that with all the torture something had come out right. As the door was about to shut, Pat yelled to them that they shouldn’t tell Wade of this predicament, knowing that the King would freak out. Which they both easily agreed to and that was that.  
  
Thus meaning that him and the protector of the 7th realm were alone.  
  
“I know you.”  
  
That wasn’t the words that Gar was expecting to hear once they were alone. Maybe more demands of why he attacked or what his goal was, but never something so simple. Yet so exhilarating at the same time, as it meant that Pat had felt the same thing that he did.

“Not in the sense that we have met before…But like this is something that I’ve always been waiting for.”  
  
It made little sense to Pat. The burst of happiness that erupted in his chest when he first made eye contact with the man, as though he was greeting an old friend. He didn’t count being attacked by the wolf as Gar, as though the demon was a completely different entity to what the human was. In his head Pat couldn’t even fathom the idea of those two actually being together, just that they were sharing the same body. But when Gar was on the ground in pain, it was as if something clicked. Wade must have felt it to, to make him react in such a protective way.  
  
Yes it’s no lie that the two of them would stand before one another when it came to protection. But the pure aggression of the king, the fact that his bond spoke through him made Pat sure that Wade felt everything too. That the sight of Gar had caused something to flare up inside them and they didn’t even know how to react. Just that they weren’t in danger. And that probably made it worse, that they felt safe in the company of the man who tried to rip out his chest. He couldn’t explain it, but the conflicting feelings were thought provoking in the worse ways. That they wanted to know the feeling, but they were too afraid to.  
  
“Maybe it’s been in a dream. Where I have seen you, or maybe I caught a glimpse into the future when I was hit by a spell gone haywire. I don’t know. But whatever it is, makes me want to get to know you and find out the truth.”  
  
Pat had never been so sure of something in his life. Well that’s not true, he is absolutely positive that he would trade his life for Wade in a heartbeat. That the bond had been a true blessing as he was gifted with a beautiful curse that he fell in love with. But the sensation was something else. He was forced into wanting Wade, he wasn’t manipulated by this. He truly wanted to know what was behind the red and blue eyes, he wanted to know the cracks in the demons shell and discover the true Gar.  
  
“Why?”  
  
It came out small and broken. His voice didn’t know how to react when someone was reaching under his layers. He knew why Bluemoon had attacked, but he didn’t know that Pat had felt the same tug too. Maybe not the same force of it, but the curiosity of wanting to find out more about it. Even though it nearly cost him his life, he was willing to fight to find the human. He wanted the same thing Gar wanted. To find out the truth.  
  
“Because JP thinks you’re a good person, to the point that he would fight Wade and I. Because Molly was willing to defy her own love to make sure that you were safe. Because you bare the weight of guilt that might not even be your own. I don’t think there is a monster that is lurking under your skin Gar, I think it’s someone trying to break out. And I want to help you, and to do that I have to be honest with you.”  
  
Silence overtook them for a minute or two. Both letting the weight of the words wash over them, feeling the power that laced them fill their souls. Gar could feel the heaviness in the others voice, as though the truth had wriggled its way out of the protector despite everything. It was said that the truth normally bared the heaviest, and in this case it appeared to be true. But instead of crushing under the weight, Pat allowed it to make him stronger.  
  
As Gar went to speak he was stopped by the opening of the creaky doors. Turning his attention away from the man across from him and turning to face a sandy haired man. His brown eyes darting from him to Pat, shivering under the gazes of the men. Felling as though he was being brutally murdered for interrupting their time together.  
  
“Yes, Dan?”  
  
Pat’s voice was light, but even Gar could hear the edge in his tone. Being affected the same way that Gar had. It made his thoughts race at the idea of it, the two of them seeming to be more connected than he originally thought. Then again, they did seem to have been intertwined before. Maybe that would explain why they felt as though they had met, or why Pat fell unconscious when Gar had or the fact that they felt the need to stay in one another’s presence.  
  
“The King is heading down, but he got me to come ahead. It’s time for his speech to the Kingdom, he wanted me to make sure that you were attending. He wouldn’t usually ask when you are in this state but…”  
  
His eyes flickered over to where Gar lay.  
  
“He didn’t want you being unsafe.”  
  
With that said, the doors opened fully and Wade finally made his entrance. Dressed in expensive materials that was laced with gold and his crown fitting perfectly on his head; he looked as though he was as sacred as a god. Even to the point that his fair skin was glowing, even clad with layers of cloths he was still seen as too exposed. Gar was surprised that Wade wasn’t told as a fairy-tale, he looked like one of the kings that would face down a dragon and not get a strain of blood on him. But the look on his face spoke otherwise. His eyes were enraged at the sight of them and the corners of his lips had dipped down. Gar expected him to lash out and say something. The rugged look on his face changed his whole perspective on the god front, now fearing that he was deranged in some form.  
  
However when he saw Wade look over at Pat, his features softened. The bond speaking between them, more than words ever could. As though Pat’s feelings alone would be able to explain the situation at hand. With that, he couldn’t ignore the feeling of familiarity once more. A part of him longing to ask the king if he felt it to, but shoving the idea down as he didn’t want the rejection if he didn’t. As his thoughts were racing Wade wondered over to where he lay and slashed the rope trapping his sore wrists, with a dagger that he didn’t even see. Freeing him from confinement and allowing him to finally sit up (slowly, as he didn’t want to spook the people around him.)  
  
“Hello, Garuku. I am King Barnes and I believe that you will be attending the speech with my protector. Get changed into something…not bloody.”  
  
He didn’t even wait for a reply before heading to the door with Dan at his side. But like the rest, he came to a stop and tilted his head to the side so that Gar could see his face. It was as if he had been possessed by some sort of insanity with the wild glint in his eye and the jagged smirk on his face. The dagger that was used is now gleaming tightly in his hand and it was almost impossible to look at. The king then spoke in a low voice that almost seemed to hold a grin.  
  
“And don’t fuck up.”  
  
The consequences seemed to be well implied. And as much as he wanted to sit back and continue his discussion with the protector, he was stopped once he saw that the man was now trailing after the king. The three of them leaving the room and they didn’t wait for him to follow behind. And as Gar raced to his feet, glad to feel no aches, he darted behind them so that he could follow down the halls. The fear heavy in his chest as he knew that by the end of the night, his fate would end up being sealed.

 


	14. Bare My Skin and Count My Sins

To his surprise, it took less than half an hour to prepare himself for the king’s speech. Instantly after the king told him not to screw up, he was whisked away from the small group and into another chamber. Multiple hands grabbed a hold of him and dunked him into a pool of mildly warm water, none of them taking his thrashing around in account. Ignoring the way that he scratched and fought to break free of their grip, an old fear rising to the surface of being unjustly drowned. Especially as none of them bothered to get the dirty rags off of him, and just dipped him into the substance. Watching as the water became corrupted and turn brown.  
  
Once he was sufficiently wet, to the point that his curls had been nailed to his forehead they helped him out. All of them staring at the water he was in, scowling in disgust at how dark the substance had turned. It was as if they expected his bloody rags and body to become clean without any form of scrubbing.  
  
Each of the people around him weren’t human. That much was obvious. From the way that some of their eyes were too big for their faces, or that their skin gleamed into different colours. Maybe the way that some of their hair was coated bright colours, all of it being a natural reflection of the persons emotions. Not only physically they weren’t human, but the way that they acted with him. All of them sensing the darkness within him, wanting to cleanse his soul more than his body.  
  
The hands inched forward again, claws elongated from the four creatures as they were about to forcibly throw him into the water again. He tensed up at the sight, his demon oddly quiet inside him for once. Bluemoon was content to sit back and allow Gar to take this into his own hands, but the human half of him was stressed to be away from the people he was comfortable with. At this point he was refraining from screaming out to Molly or JP (or Pat) to come and save him from the hands of the creatures.  
  
But he came to a stop when a dainty blonde entered the room, hair shifting to the colour of lilac when she saw them. Unlike the others she appeared to be human (apart from her shifting hair colour) and the way she looked at him, nearly convinced him that she was.  
  
“Tyler, Emma, AJ and Robert. What are you doing to our guest?”  
  
They all seemed to flinch when their name was spoken from her lips. As though she had physically assaulted them with her words. The lankiest one (that he would come to learn was AJ) dipped his head forward and grumbled out to her. Brown eyes glowing into a gentle orange as he stared at her face, each second passing made them look bigger and even more innocent.  
  
“We were cleaning him.”  
  
At that the one with bright purple hair, nodded enthusiastically. Stepping forward and tipping his head to the side, as though he was trying to communicate to her without words. And to his shock, the woman seemed to understand and rolled her eyes at the antics of the four creatures. The one who stepped forward straightened up his posture at that and bowed slightly, before encircling his hand around the wrist of the girl behind him.  
  
Although she was the smallest, Gar could sense the power radiating off of her when she pushed past. Her bright orange skin glistened under the lights, making it look as though she was on fire. She shoved her shoulder into his and Gar could literally feel the heat coming off her body, singeing his skin as she left the room. As soon as the purple haired man dragged the fire woman from the room, the two gave a small grin to the woman before skipping out the room after the two of them. 

Leaving behind Gar and this new woman.  
  
“I’m sorry about them. They don’t understand customs of humans or…anything that possesses one.”

Now that her words were aimed at him, he also flinched at her. He couldn’t tell if it was the tone she used or the way that her scanned down his body, but it made him recoil slightly in her presence. She didn’t take her eyes off of him when she went to where the murky water was. Never making a sound as she shoved her hand to the bottom of the water, and he watched as the water slowly but surely became clear. She had purified it with a touch. 

She didn’t speak as she gestured him to remove his clothes, and as much as her gaze made him feel inferior he did. He stripped himself off the remainders of the rags and without looking at her, dropped himself back into the water. Grimacing at the sight of it becoming dirty and bloody once more, layers of murk peeling themselves from him.  
  
She didn’t say anything as she dipped the tip of her nail into the water, cleaning it as each second passed so that the dirt would no longer stick to him. When she was positive that the bloody/tar wouldn’t come off him alone, she began to rub at his skin. Delicately moving a small towel down his body, maybe scared to hurt the skin that was so obviously scarred. Moving the fabric down each line of him and taking away of the grime that he had become accustomed to.  
  
She hesitated when it came to dipping her hand further into the water, not wanting to submerge himself into it. He could sense her discomfort and took the towel and scrubbed harshly at his legs and feet. Even the bottom of his stomach, he rubbed until his skin felt as though it was on fire. Only coming to a stop when all he could see was the clear bronze skin that was no longer tainted with anything more. After that he pulled himself from the water and accepted the aid of the woman, wrapping the comfort of a towel around his body to dry himself off.  
  
“I didn’t know so many creatures were allowed to be inside of a castle.”  
  
The last time Gar had seen this many different species roam around a royal court, he had been human. Over the centuries he had watched kings and queen’s act with the same malicious attitude, the ones who believed that the human race was superior to all. That everything else was beneath them. And to finally be to a place that was once his home, he was glad to see it had come full circle. That the prejudice had been stopped, even if it might only be temporary.  
  
“King Barnes pressed for it. Those of us who are discriminated on the streets have a home in the palace. He has vowed to look out for us as his own, and we wanted to help out in return.”  
  
Well, hatred always did beat the kindness of others. Discrimination still roamed the streets and caused innocent lives to be lived in fear. He hated the fact that they lived in that way, but what could he do. After all he would be hated the most. He wouldn’t be accepted with the humans nor the demons. He was born to be a hybrid with no home. And that thought hurt him more than he would ever like to admit.  
  
“Even those discriminated against in their own kingdoms have roamed until they ended up here.”  
  
That would explain the creatures he had met. He hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting everything in existence, due to the shifts that had occurred over the years. The realms worked in wondrous ways, concealing or saving the lives of the species. Taking them somewhere that they could survive, meaning that they had been directed to the king of the 7th realm.  
  
“Where are you from?” He couldn’t stop the question. It was in his nature to find out details of people’s lives.  
  
“I was once in the 4th realm. Under the rule of a tyrant who enslaved my kind. I escaped with Tyler, the purple haired one and headed to where the realms wanted. On the way I met the 2nd realms prisoners, which happened to be Emma and Robert. AJ came much later, his skin almost shredded from where he was whipped by an unknown masked creature. We had heard that the previous leaders of the 7th realm had been murdered and that their son was taking in creatures. Not to hurt them but to change the way that the realms had been working. He changed everything. My old home now lives under the rule of the King and Queen, Mark and Amy. Both of which are my species. But I do not belong there any longer, I belong here.”  
  
He didn’t expect to receive her life story, but he was glad that he did. The people encased in flames were the ones living in the 2nd realm, the kingdom that lived under the gaze of the sun for the rest of their lives. The kingdom had never lost its light and the people there seemed to shine, no matter what. Whilst the 4th realm was the most in tune with the realm, the creatures there had their skin or hair or eye colour shift depending on the emotions that they were feeling. To hear that the rulers were apart of such a shift, made him feel a wave of reassurance. To know that a kingdom would live only under the truth, their emotions only ever being on display for people to see.

He didn’t know where she had got the clothes from, only that she expected him to live in a role of royalty. A maroon top was placed on him before being covered with a red jacket, the shoulders and sleeved coated in flecks of gold. The embroidery made him look much more important than he actually was, and even went down the length of his sleek trousers. She went behind him and messed with his wet hair, twirling it and restoring his brunette locks. Looking in the mirror in the corner of the room, he was shocked at the sight. He looked like he used to. A king.  
  
He wanted to move forward and touch the reflection of himself, just to make sure that it was actually him. But was stopped when she opened the creaky wooden door that he had come through. Motioning for him to exit, and once again under her gaze he felt obliged to. What sort of creature had the ability to intimidate a demon of hell, or purify substances or had the birth right to show her emotions physically?  
  
He went to ask, but she was already gone. Half way down the clear hall and leading him to what he could assume was the front of the castle. Where the king would be giving his speech to the people about the demon camps. That thought alone made his stomach drop, not wanting to relive the scenario that he had been subjected through. 

Moments passed before the now blonde haired woman exited into the outside. The harsh sun hit him directly and he had to refrain from holding his hand up from the aggressive beams. He must have stopped moving as the woman now was attached to him and dragging him through a crowd of people. No of which paid any attention to him, too focused on the words that were coming from the mouth of the man he nearly killed. When he finally regained sight, he saw the king on top of a balcony speaking out to the people surrounding him.  
  
The speech had obviously been occurring for a while, but no one had lost even an ounce of interest. Most of the people were leaning forward and clinging to his every word, awaiting more as he paused to take a breath. The woman came to a stop near the front of the ground, where he was forced to wait and listen to what he had to say.  
  
“-And no one, especially me expects you to feel secure. Not when our best knight or the prince was taken. But I do expect you to act as civilly as possible, this was the acts of a group of insane corrupt monsters. Not the citizens that are in our realm, those are our own and we look out for our own.”  
  
_Something must have happened between the people and the creatures for him to react in such a way._  
  
The second that thought passed in his mind, it seemed as though the eyes of everyone turned to face him. All the faces that stared down at the people from the balcony, turned their attention to him. All of them reacting differently to one another. A scowl of displeasure was on Wades features, JP was grinning from ear to ear, Molly had a small smirk and Pat was in such a blissful state that Gar couldn’t believe it was aimed at him.  
  
“Now, I don’t usually do this but today I feel like this will be an exception. For the first time I believe in our history, we shall be accepting a demon as one of our own.”  
  
He expected outrage. Maybe hushed whispers that would spread through the crowds or fearful screeches as an indication that he was not welcome. He expected shouting and people hurling abuse at the idea of accepting someone like him, into their society. What he got instead was silence. He could hear the flutter of a fairy’s wings from where he was standing. Nobody knew how to react or what to do. Just that a creature as impure as him, was joining them.  
  
“Dana, would you do the honours of bringing him to the front.”

The tug on his wrist brought him back to reality. Fear creeping through his veins as everyone watched him go through the sea of people. All of them moving out of his way, giving him a clear path to where the balcony was. He couldn’t focus on anything but the heated glares aimed towards him. He was considering running away and escaping the hatred that was seeping from the people around him.  
  
But he wouldn’t dare. Not when Patrck was looking at him as though he had hung the moon. Watching his every step and eyes glowing brighter as he got closer to him. It was oddly endearing to have someone look at him with nothing but happiness. But he couldn’t neglect the panic that came with it, that the man he almost killed was accepting him. That he truly was giving him the forgiveness that he desperately desired.  
  
Once he was before the crowd, JP’s voice bellowed to the people of his realm.  
  
“Welcome Garuku. My new personal defender.”  
  
And that’s when the crowd broke out into anarchy.

 


	15. You Just Took Me By Surprise

The crowd began hurling abuse at the demon, screaming how he was filthy and had no place within the realm. Phrases that cut deeply into Gar and he had to refrain from breaking down in front of them all. Each person screaming louder than the next, trying to make themselves be heard over all of the chaos. Wanting the demon to hear them and know what their feelings were towards the species. In all fairness Gar couldn’t even blame them, he knew that his kind was unwelcome and most of them were the essence of pure evil. He honestly didn’t expect anything else, but it didn’t mean that the words didn’t hurt him.  
  
However, none of the people attempted to attack him. All of them implanted into the ground and attacking him from where they stood. Probably fearful that if they attacked he would slaughter them all without even trying. Arms gesturing wildly around them as they were trying to get Gar to see something that they had experienced. Hands clenched into fists as they punched into the air, imaging it was the demon that it would come into contact with. Spitting at him in disgust, horrified that such a creature could even think that they might have a place in their realm. Children began wailing at the noises and became unsure whether to follow in their elder’s footstep; it took a while for some of them to actually join in and repeat the phrases of their parents.  
  
What was once an event of celebration had become a riot. The people upon the balcony attempted to be louder than the citizens so that they could restore chaos and explain why they had taken Gar into this position. But it was to no avail, their desperate cries could not be heard over the sound of anger.  
  
As much as Gar wanted to run away from it all, to get out of the kingdom. He simply couldn’t. He shaking legs refused to move and forced him to take in every single world. Letting them dash around his mind before weighing heavy on his heart. Subconsciously wanting to take in all the verbal abuse, knowing that they deserved it for all they had done. The demon inside him was once again become oddly quiet, as if the darkness in the pit of his stomach growled and consumed all of Gar’s pain. There was no sign that Bluemoon was paying any attention to the words, just basking all of it in.  
  
Minutes passed of this, before everything came to an abrupt stop. Everyone around him slapped their mouths shut and stared up at the balcony with nothing but horror. Slowly Gar turned his body around to see what they were all staring at. His breath catching at the sight and he felt his heart take a leap, as though it wanted to tug itself up into the person’s presence. He couldn’t stop the way that a crimson blush rose to his face, nothing particularly being aimed at him but the sight made his whole body flutter.  
  
Patrck. He had done nothing special to make the crowd react in such a way, he simply drew his sword and glowered at the people. Although he couldn’t leap down and physically stop the people from acting out against Gar, he knew he could intimidate them into doing so. He knew about his reputation, of course. That people deemed as enemies feared him and would do anything in their power to escape his gaze; and that the people of the 7th realm knew that Patrck was not a danger to them. So that’s why this worked so powerfully.  
  
He had never in all of his time as protector, acted out against the Kingdom. Obviously everyone knew that Pat would risk everything in order to protect Wade, but never had he been seen doing that for anyone else. Especially not an outsider that was part of the species that kidnapped their beloved Prince. Just seeing him look so cold when looking at them, was such a horrific sight that they couldn’t help but stop. Too afraid to speak out again and catch his gaze, completely unsure if the Protector would actually attack them.  
  
If the people didn’t know better, they would interpret that Pat was the demon. The aura around him screeched power and that he demanded respect of all of those around him. And that’s what he received, once he reminded the kingdom of their place with his eyes.  
  
If Bluemoon wasn’t presence before, he was now. Instead of growling at the power that Pat radiated, he practically drank in the sight of him. Purring lightly at the atmosphere of the crowd and their fearful faces; and loving the way that Patrck could so easily control a kingdom. As though it was his own. Any person who could act in such a way was automatically interesting to the demon under his skin, wanting to know how he had manipulated a mass into respecting him. 

“Thanks Pat…” A small mutter came from the Prince. Gar only being able to hear it due to his demonic abilities, almost uncertain that the rest of the audience of the balcony heard his voice. He only knew that Patrck caught his words due to the way that his chocolate orbs flickered over the young man’s body before returning his attention back to the crowd.  
  
The rest of them looked uneasy now that Pat had to resort to scaring the citizens. JP was shuffling on his feet and had his head tilted downwards towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone in fear of causing mayhem once more. Pat had slowly sheathed his blade once more, but he never lost the hard glint in his eye. The downward curve of his lips had become permanent as though he was daring someone to even think of stepping out of line. And never in all of his time of knowing her, had he seen Molly look so upset. She wasn’t bawling her eyes out or actually even producing tears, but the way that she bit her lip showed that she was holding back. That she was so utterly ashamed of the kingdom that she could potentially rule one day, that they had nearly reduced her to tears. 

It wasn’t until Gar looked at Wade did he feel the Kingdoms regrets. Hard lines had taken over his features and he could see from where he was standing that his entire body was rigid. Hands clenched slightly at his sides as though he was contemplating fighting everyone around him. Skin had turned into a harsher shade of white as his whole body stood tense. But it wasn’t until Wade allowed his voice to become monotone that Gar allowed himself to flinch.  
  
“As a Kingdom we have had to fight to change. We have had to cause conflict within ourselves as a way of saving the lives of innocents. Not only have most of you indulged yourself into a near war due to the Prince being kidnapped. But then most of you have the audacity to try and cause a war with the man that saved him. I do not care for your feelings behind demons, but know that he has saved the lives of those we lost and that we should at least honour him. He didn’t have to betray his kind for us, but he did.”  
  
JP reached forward and squeezed Wade’s wrist lightly. Acting as a gentle reminder that he shouldn’t work against his people as this would be something that they would have to get used to. 

“The celebration of those returned to us has been destroyed by the blatant racism that runs through the roots of this realm. As much as I cherish each and every one of you, I will not hesitate to remind you that these people are now our own. Gar is now our own. And if you continue to act against him due to his species, then you do not belong in my realm.”  
  
Honestly Gar never expected things to turn out this way. He thought that the King hated him with every fibre of his being for even daring to lay a hand on his best friend. He was starting to believe the words of the people and that he should leave before he taints anything. He never even imagined the King defending him and telling his people that they were wrong. That Gar belonged there with them and that the Kingdom was something that he was a part of.  
  
“As for him being Prince JPar’s personal defender. We cannot be naïve enough to think that an attack on the Kingdom will not happen again. We have seen the strength of others and know that we do not have the mere capability to protect the heir if they seek to gain him. Having someone as powerful and compassionate as Gar, is a blessing. We would be foolish not to use it to our full advantage.”  
  
If Wade doubted his own words Gar was unable to tell. The monotone voice had been replaced with something much more…aggressive. He wasn’t asking the kingdom to agree and love his idea that a demon take full responsibility of their sacred Prince. He was demanding for them to acknowledge his role and accept that, that this was the way. 

It seemed as though the others took the exact same stance on the situation. Molly seemed to have composed herself and she stood up taller, arching his back and making her appear broader than she actually was. Taking her role as a guard instead of a friend, showing that this political decision made sense. JP had also rose his gaze, although he lacked Molly’s dominant demeanour. He still showed that he approved of Wade’s decision, through the way that he looked around at the people with a small smile. As a way to reassure them that this was the right and the best thing that they could do.  
  
But once again it was Patrck that stole his attention away. He instantly knew that Wade meant every word and was assertive of his choice as the protector looked down at him. A smirk planted onto his face, but it twitched slightly to show that he was refraining from full on grinning. It looked as though he more than approved of Wade’s decision and something told Gar that maybe he influenced the king into taking on a new look of demons. That Gar was just another creature that needed to escape the harsh reality that he had been given.  
  
“Now…Go on. We have all been gifted and had the lives we had lost returned to us. We shouldn’t stand here stuck in the past, we should be celebrating. Party until you can’t anymore, show them that they have been missed.”  
  
Reluctantly the people parted ways, the chattering starting up once again. None of them made an attempt to go towards Gar and manoeuvred themselves around him. Setting up tables and food, creating a feast for all those that desired it. 

As much as he wanted to celebrate the escaping of the camp, he knew that it would be impossible to even approach a human. Or a creature. All of them glancing at him in disgust and fear, not caring that he had saved the lives of the prisoners. Only caring about what he was underneath. A monster. 

The hand of Dana reached around his wrist once more, tugging him towards the steps of the palace. Taking him past the emotionless guards and escorting him inside the familiar structure. Nearly dragging him to where the small group once were, wanting him to be in their company instead of her own. The journey taking less than five minutes, but feeling like forever as the self-depreciating thoughts still bounded around in his mind. Only coming to a stop when JP’s face was in view.  
  
“Personal guard?” Was the first thing to come out of Gar’s mouth. He couldn’t help it, the news coming as a surprise to him along with everyone else.  
  
“Well who else could I entrust my live with? Surely not Molly when she wants to kill me most of the time.” 

The teasing smile on his face made him no longer restless. Glad to see his friend in comfort and messing with the other. The women mentioned reached over and slapped him lightly upside the head, rolling her eyes with a small grin to show that she had accepted the joke.  
  
“Obviously we will have to give you the appropriate training before you can be fully left alone with him inside of the castle. But we mean what we said. You are to be his personal defender, as you are the only one who was the power to protect him.”

“And because I trust you. After all we have been through, how could I not? I had to have a guard anyway, so why not the person who did it within being asked?”  
  
Gar couldn’t help the smile that had taken over his features. As much as Wades words made him feel useful and no longer under threat. JP’s ones were much kinder and more reassuring, reminding him that the experience they had been through had not only resulted in figuring out Gar’s power. But also discovering his loyalty and selflessness when it came to those he cared out. 

“Plus I have never met a Guard with such a nice ass.”

Pat’s voice broke through the seriousness and Gar couldn’t help but to laugh. Trying to hide the red on his face with humour instead. He wasn’t used to being complimented, even in his time as king (especially not now that he was demon.) The feeling of the rumble in his stomach and his chest being to ache as he laughed, it felt so unbelievably good that he wanted it to last forever. He wanted this feeling of not being lost to last as well. But he would have to see if that was possible with what he was. 


	16. Memories Flash In My Mind

“We should probably go out and celebrate with the people. After all you do have a front to keep up.”  
  
It was Molly’s words that drew them all back to reality. Gar’s laughter died down and his smile slowly slipped off his face, the happiness that he once had become sombre. The group were reminded that behind the structure of the castle, they had a façade to uphold. Despite their own mental battles that they were facing, they had to go out into the streets. They had to act as though the camps had only made them stronger and that it didn’t crack the walls surrounding their hearts. They had to pretend to be more than human, as a way to provide hope to the common people.   
  
As much as JP wanted to sneak off and hide himself under his bed covers for the next six months; he knew that it was impossible. After all he was the prince, he should be deemed as selfless to those who were around him. He had to show them that the camp only helped him on his journey to become King. Even though it had scarred him more than he would ever admit, he would act as though it was only an obstacle that he had overcome.   
  
The young man lowered his gaze, trying to avoid the pitiful glances that his friends cast to him. Unlike Molly, he wore his heart upon his sleeves. He felt like the creatures lurking in the 4th realm; his whole persona screeched his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to hide his true self under simple smiles or an aggressive stare like the head guard. He wanted to stop looking weak. He needed to be a King that everyone could rely on and the idea of failing, scared him more than anything.  
  
“If I could interject my own insight-“  
  
“Pat, stop with the formalities. We all know that you swear like a sailor and are ready to fight anything that even looks at you wrong. Stop acting like a pompous twat in front of Gar, and act like yourself.”   
  
Wade barely let Patrck even speak. Immediately cutting him off with a sharp grin and an amused tone. The protector attempted to hide the red rising to his cheeks at the comment, completely unaware that he had resorted back into his old training. As though he wanted to impress the demon subconsciously. He honestly didn’t know what was worse; that his friends caught him out of his dialect shift or that Gar had witnessed him acting like someone he was not.   
  
Patrck hadn’t really thought about his feelings regarding the other male. Just that an unknown pull was in his stomach whenever he looked at him. Even as the creature had attempted to tear his stomach out, he felt something that he usually barely witnessed. Instead of fear, he felt an unreasonable amount of security. As though everything was finally falling into place, and that the rest of his life had fitted together. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt as though the gods were playing a game that involved them being a team. That the castle had only just fallen into the required state it had to be, that everything was building up for this moment.   
  
He felt the same sensation of security that he felt around, Wade and JP. However, instead of a bond tugging them together or a tragic event. It was just the two of them. The mere presence of Gar, felt right. It made it fell as though he wasn’t being manipulated like a puppet anymore, that he had gained the control that he had always wanted. It felt wrong, especially as he was almost killed by the other and that they had only met each other a few hours prior.  
  
But the protector knew those eyes. He knew that overly friendly grin; instead of being frightened by it as a demon smiled at him, he felt nothing but a rush. As though he was looking at Gar through another life. Which didn’t sound as crazy as he wanted it too. Pat was almost a hundred percent sure that he had drifted in his dreams and encountered Gar more than once. Although he tends to forget his dreams as soon as he snaps awake, seeing Gar’s face and his demon had them all rushing back.   
  
He had met the demon in his dreams and had a life in which the two shared together. He wasn’t sure if it was romantically, but it was defiantly platonic. They lived in a different life, but they had valued and loved each other nevertheless. He was safe around Gar in his sleep. So why wouldn’t he be safe around Gar in this reality? He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that it was a coincidence. But he almost wasn’t smart enough to work this out alone.   
  
“Sorry your royal asshole.”  
  
That got JP to look up with a smile. Trying to hide his laughter from the now spluttering King, the man horrified that the whole conversation had turned into insulting him. He looked over to Molly, gesturing wildly at Pat. Signalling for her to defend him against Patrck, but all she did was nod in agreement. Also trying to hide her grin, as she tried to give Wade a serious response.   
  
“But no offence to our new defender. I don’t think it is wise for him to go party with the citizens yet, not after their horrific reaction. We have to wait until they had left the situation sink in, and then we can flaunt Gar around like a trophy.”  
  
He shot a smile to the said person, wanted to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault for their discrimination. Gar tilted his head downwards, not taking his eyes off of the protector but just showing him that he had taken the words in. As much as he wanted to show the group that he was impossibly strong and that the words of those surrounding him had no effect. He simply couldn’t lie to them. After all, they saw the hurt on his face when the harsh words were thrown his way. In addition it had been a long day after all, he should rest and let everything sink in.   
  
The frowns of the others went unmissed but they didn’t speak up against the idea. Knowing it was what was best for the people and for Gar. Wade took it upon himself to break the silence, feeling the weight of discomfort weighing down on him like a tsunami. Clearing his throat and moving towards Molly. Subtly taking her rough hands into his own, smiling at the contact. Muttering under his breath.   
  
“Stay with him. Pat, JP and I won’t stay out too long.”

The comment was meant to speak to them all, informing them of what would happen. But they could understand why he had taken this time to come into contact with his partner. Wanting to have the security that she loaned him, and remind her that he was there. That she wasn’t back in the camp and he was finally in her arms reach. They could all gather that she hated the idea of him being out of her eye line, but she seemed to accept his position and hesitantly nodded at him. Once again placing her job before her feelings for the king.  
  
She didn’t say a word, but she gestured to Gar to follow her out of the room, intending to show him to his chambers. He slowly dragged his feet along to follow her out of the room, but didn’t waste the opportunity to look back and give one final smile to Pat. Attempting to give him the same reassurance that Wade gave Molly, just allowing them to know that the decision made was the right one.   
  
Leaving behind JP, Wade and Pat in the hallway of the castle. The trio stood in silence as they let everything process in their heads of what had occurred in the last few hours. Hating the fact that all of them felt nervous to even leave the safety of the castle, fearing that the demons could return to finish the job that they wanted to do. JP knew what the demons could inflict on the ordinary people, but the two bonded friends feared to be in such a helpless state again. Not wanting to risk the life of their youngest, but understanding that they needed to set an example. They had to act like the camp was a setback, that they weren’t damaged.  
  
It took a few moments for them to make a move. Heading back the way that Gar had come, wanting to exit out of the main entrance for the public to see them. Not even stopping when Bob joined their party, the male not even being instructed to assist them. Feeling the same fear for the prince that the others felt. He had been one of the many people to watch the young boy grow up into the person he was, and he felt the unbearable loss when he disappeared to the monsters. He wasn’t able to protect him before, but now he would leave the castle with the prince whenever necessary as a way of defending him.   
  
“Shouldn’t you be helping your wife heal?” 

“She instructed me to get back to my job, so that she could sleep. As you probably know I would never deny Mandy of anything, meaning that I had to get back to work.”  
  
JP wasn’t even surprised by the response. He had never met a couple more dedicated to one another (well besides Molly and Wade). Mandy and Bob respected one another with every word, they didn’t undermine each other in any way. And they were one of the first inter-species couples to come out to the public; a human and a witch. They fought harder than anyone to be with one another, and JP knew that they respected each other’s wishes even if they didn’t agree with one another. Even in the state Mandy was in, Bob respected her enough to leave her. Knowing that if he stayed he would do more harm than good.   
  
Once they exited the castle, the instant overwhelming chatter and stuffy atmosphere made JP feel almost suffocated. Despite being out in the open, he had never felt so trapped. He hadn’t been in a situation where everyone was so close, not since before the camp. He used to bask in the glory of being around his people, but now it felt as though all the bodies that had been thrown in the pits were lying on top of him. Burying him and making him involuntarily reach out to claw at the world around him. The blaring heat of the crowds made him feel as though he was being grabbed, the lack of oxygen attempting to force itself down his throat and causing him to gasp heavily. It felt as though he was back on the cart, where he could barely breathe and was falling out of reality. Or where he was in the camp with Anthony’s blood staining his skin, rolling off him and being a constant reminder of his failures. The distant voices became more like white noise, and he had to physically refrain himself from clasping his shaking hands to his ears.  
  
Whimpering loudly when a hand touched his shoulder. Still trapped in his own memories, making it so that the people around him looked like the dying faces of his friends. The one that was most prominent was the one closest to him, the one touching him. The face had morphed into Anthony’s, the way his eyes bulged and mouth fell open in nothing but pure horror. Blood spilling from his lips and his brain spilling out of his nostrils. The lifeless face began calling for him, he tried to pull away from the right grip on him. Horrified when blood spattered across his face and he didn’t even have the strength to scream. Too busy staring at Anthony begging for him to join him in his new life.  
  
Sharp nails dug into him and it took a while, but the pain finally brought him back to reality. As much as the nails hurt him, they didn’t hurt him as much as they could have. They didn’t have the capacity to be as powerful as anything from that hell hole. Plus the vision of Anthony hadn’t reached up to physically touch him (although he was too scared to turn around and see if the other faces had transformed into the other dead prisoners and come up to touch him.)  
  
“Jeremiah!”   
  
He shook his head violently, willing himself to shake the hand away. But he did even better, he made the hallucinations of his past disintegrate. Bringing him back to the situation at hand and making eye contact with the king. None of the bustle had stopped as he had his little attack, but he could feel the concerned stares of those around him. Especially those of his friends. The heavy hand on him was Wade’s, anchoring back into reality and the nails embedded into him slowly withdrew. The sharp sting on them only leaving behind an uncomfortable sensation.   
  
“What just happened?” He expected a demand to come out of the king. He knew better than anyone that when he was concerned he tended to force those around him for utter honestly. He sometimes forgot the pain of remembering, but he never forgot the relief of being free from it. As much as JP wanted to run away and hide back into the castle, he couldn’t without rising more concern than he already had.   
  
“I-“  
  
“Your highness! Please come taste some of my family’s food. We have made it in honour of you.”  
  
Wade didn’t have the heart to ignore the old women calling to him. He wanted nothing more than to press his hands to the side of JP’s face and look into his soul to find out what made him react in such a way. But like earlier when he left Molly, he had a duty to uphold and pretend that none of this was an issue. He almost instructed the prince to storm back into the castle and get away from the people around him. He wanted to protect his friend from the world, even if he was safe in the company of the people. However, like his beautiful partner had said. They had a front to uphold.

“Pat-“  
  
“Your highness, he is safe with me. Do not arouse suspicion by making your protector guard someone else. I shall not let him leave my sight.”  
  
Bobs voice rung nothing but truth. But, Wade hated the fact that he felt infinitely more at ease with the idea of the protector taking care of the prince. Trusting him with everything that matters to him. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Bob, but the bond inside of him trusted Pat much more. That also meant he had more faith in him too, knowing that he had the ability to do anything for JP. He knew Bob could too, but the logical part of him didn’t want to win this argument. 

However, with all the strength he could muster up. He nodded. Muttering something under his breath, a small piece of reassurance to his friend before he forced himself to the old woman’s family. Seeing the string that attached him and Pat together, trail behind him as Pat also hesitantly left the prince behind. Leaving him to face the rest of the kingdom in a frail state, with nothing more than an ordinary guard.


	17. Reluctant Hero

Watching as the protector and guard trailed away to converse with the citizens of the realm, JP found his breath tightening once more. However, instead of the claustrophobia that he felt, he was overcome with something much more intense. As though a blanket had rested itself across his insides and he was overheating. That everything inside him burned in the atmosphere and he needed to escape.   
  
Even with Bob’s worried gaze, he couldn’t find himself to pretend to be content. After the events of the camp, he was finding it harder to be someone that he wasn’t. That hell had stripped away the lies that he once was and left him alone as the raw version of his existence. And he couldn’t tell what was scarier; the new inability to lie or the fact that his friends would work out that the majority of his old self was just a mask. Either way the true him would be revealed. 

A gentle touch came into contact with his trembling arm, grasping it and making it freeze in its place. Although the familiar touch was from a friend, he couldn’t stop himself from flinching. His body hyper-aware of everything around him and the contact was almost unbearable. The overheating sensation was beginning to burn, as though he would burst into flames any second.   
  
Despite the prince flinching, Bob refused to retract his hand. Trying to do what the King had done moments before and anchor him to reality. He wanted nothing more than to carry the prince away and back into the comfort of the castle walls, but he also knew his job. He knew that he would have to act as though nothing was wrong. Pretending as though the camp didn’t torture his youngest friend and that it hadn’t taken away the innocence that he was blessed with.   
  
“Bob, can we go to the woods?” The voice came out as less than a whisper. Extremely nervous that someone could catch their conversation or that they would be noticed and forced to join in the celebration. JP wanted nothing more than to dive into dancing with the people, but he also needed a second to clear his head. He needed his body to be cooled down before he could do anything.   
  
The guard was tempted to say no. After all he had no idea of the creatures that lurked in the shadows of the trees. He knew that the kingdom was more than safe, but he also knew that the prince had been taken in their own courtyard. Showing him that they no longer had as much control as they once did over the kingdom. Taking him to the woods is almost like asking for more demons to kidnap him. Maybe even kill him this time. And the thought of losing him once more set his heart on a run. He didn’t know how he would cope if it was his fault. All he knew was that JP’s life was more valuable than anything on the planet (it was on a par with his own wife’s.) 

But what was the point of confining him to the castle, if that was where he was taken in the first place. He wouldn’t be safe anywhere, so why try and hide it? He should be allowed to explore. It was going to be his to rule someday and he needed to begin the process of healing physically and emotionally from the camp.   
  
“If I hear a single branch break that isn’t us, we are leaving.” 

He gave no room for argument. As much as he hated the idea, he couldn’t help but smile at the look on the others face. The fact that his eyes lit up slightly and the way his arms were shaking had been reduced to small shudders. The thought of being out in the tranquillity of a forest and away from the world had made him happy. And Bob thought that was the saddest part. That a young man who used to love the comfort of people, was now scared of their mere presence.   
  
He retracted his grip on the Prince’s arm and looked around warily to see if Pat or Wade saw them. Knowing that he would be screwed if they noticed him take the boy to somewhere that they couldn’t control. As much as he knew that they weren’t a threat to him, he also knew that they were willing to do anything for JP. He had seen how distant they became when JP went missing, so it wouldn't be a surprise if they didn’t act rationally if they found out Bob took him to the woods.   
  
Once he saw them engrossed in chatter with a small collection of children, Bob guided the prince to the small lanes leading off the massive streets. Taking him through the twists and turns of the city, so that he wouldn’t have to go through the celebration. As they walked down to the woodland, Bob instructed the prince to keep his head down to avoid immediate attention. Not having anything to cover the boy’s face with and just leading with the promise that he would get them their safely. 

Forty passed before they came to the outskirts, Bob automatically coming to a holt. Not wanting to cross the barrier between the city and the wild, nervous that they might encounter the unknown. Like most of the human citizens of the city, they had an unreasonable fear of what was living in the undergrowth. They didn’t truly know what was inside the vast trees, none of them wanting to explore it. Only the creatures and the King had ventured out into the wood, but never straying too far from the path. Knowing that one mistake could lead them wondering around it for days on end.   
  
A deep breath came from the boy next to him and Bob looked down to see the grimace across his face. Instantly he knew what the prince was doing. Knowing that he didn’t actually want to enter the woods, but he felt obliged too. It was a part of the kingdom that he would rule and he needed to understand it before he could manipulate it. He wanted to lead like Wade was, caring about every single species that crossed into his border.   
  
“JP-“  
  
He stopped himself from speaking when the prince took his first step. Placing himself onto the path made out of moss and dirt. A new determined look on his features as he looked at how it stretched on for miles and miles. Not saying a word to Bob as he forced himself to inch further and further into the dense forest. Allowing himself to become engulfed in the unknown. Making it so that the guard jogged after him, fingers itching to pull his blade out in fear that a creature would spring at them.   
  
The silence was chilling, making Bob shiver with each step he took. It was unusual to go somewhere with no noise. No birds were chirping and the leaves didn’t even seem to rustle in the wind. Barely hearing his own footsteps over his racing heart. The fact that the world seemed still, made him want to leave. The world was filled with so much chaos and sound that you would never even think that a place like this existed. A place so lifeless. 

They continued onward into the foliage, brushing their arms through the barriers of branches and leaves. Forcing themselves into this other land and breaking through its density. They had reached a point that they could barely see the fiery sky and that the only visible things were the silhouettes that towered before them. Everything was dimming and Bob reached forward to clasp at his young friend and force him to stop his journey. Every intention to make them march back home to the comforts of the city, where the shadows didn’t stalk your every move.   
  
It was then that the thought of escaping sounded more than perfect. As distant screeches came from in front of them. JP’s head snapping up to look in the direction of the sound, slowly twirling his body around as he realised it was from all around them. Staring back at Bob was an expression that told all of his fears. 

They didn’t waste any more time as soon as they made eye contact. He motioned for JP to run, not actually speaking in case they gained any more unwanted attention. He watched as the prince stumbled and scrambled to push through the barrier of branches and head back the way they came. Bob only moving as soon as the Prince was ahead, acting as a shield if anything attacked from behind.   
  
But they both came to an abrupt stop once something leapt down from the treetops in front of them. From what Bob could see, it seemed as though the creature was pure obsidian. He only knew it was there was from the fact that its eyes glinted when looking upon them. The iris’s twinkling a pale blue, showing them that they had captured its attention. However, like everything else in the woods, it made no sound. He knew it was alive from the way that it inched towards them, but it looked so lifeless that Bob was having a hard time believing that it made the piercing screams.   
  
He didn’t need to look around to know that they were surrounded. He could see from the corner of his eyes the different levels of iris's that were coming closer to them. Some of them were crouching on the ground watching them, whilst others were slowly moving in on them. As though they were intending to overwhelm them with just their bodies.   
  
It was then that he remembered what they were. Erebus. The old tales of them were that they were the personified darkness. That they would consume the life out of any creature and turn them into one of their own. Spreading themselves and becoming everything. As far as Bob knew, there was no known way to become yourself after they got a hold of you. All it took was one simple touch for the changing to start, the process occurring much quicker if there was more of them to pin you down. The distant screeches weren’t from them, it was from the other things that they were consuming.  
  
“We can’t survive this.” 

A pained whisper slipped through his lips. His whole demeanour told them that he was terrified, but he soon allowed his body to relax despite the situation. Staring motionlessly at the one before the prince and shifting himself so that he stood with half his body protecting the smaller man. He was preparing himself for them to strike him, but he was going to try his damn hardest to use himself to give the boy a few more moments of life. Maybe even use himself so that they lost interest in him. 

He knew that if JP had the chance to run, he wouldn't take it. But he also knew that the creatures could not leave the place that they were created in. Their bodies being bonded to the shadows that they were forged in. Creatures would constantly go missing at night in the woods, often they were assumed that they were lost. But now it made more sense. They had been converted and trapped as part of the shadows with no sense of humanity. They had no way to escape the forest. If JP managed to slip out of their hold then he could possibly escape them all together. 

Whilst in JP’s head in couldn’t bare the mere the thought of Bob laying down his life for him. He could accept becoming one of those lifeless beings, but he could not accept his friend being one. He couldn’t stand the idea of watching him thrive around on the ground as he fought back against the infection of darkness. That would start in one of his fingers and spread around his body in matters of seconds, as if it were lave consuming a town. It would decimate and destroy his friend of himself, and he was not going to idly stand back and allow it to happen. Not when it was his fault in the first place that they were there.   
  
“No.” The tone of his voice sounded completely unfamiliar to the guard and he froze at the gruffness of it. The Erebus tilting their head at his word and stopping their movements to watch him. Possibly amused by the thought of him attempting to break free of the circle that they were trapped in. 

“No!” Screaming it at the one closest to them. Eyes instantly turning gold and beams of light shot out of his chest and into the creature: disintegrating it. His whole body coated in the unnatural light and he sent a wave of the energy out at the Erebus surrounding them. Bob watching as their darkness was vanquished as the light turned the figures into nothingness. Miles upon miles of the shadows shattered as the light touched them, as though he had become an Erebus of light instead of dark. However never needing to physically touch them, his presence doing it all for him.   
  
It was all over as quick as it begun. The prince releasing a loud gasp and collapsing onto his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to understand what he just did. The gold in his eyes flickered and turned back to his natural brown, but leaving a speck of them stained with the colour. Sweat beads traced down his bright red cheeks, and he was almost shocked at the lack of heat now inside of him. As though the power had uncoiled the pressure inside him and allowed him to feel the temperature of the planet once more.   
  
Bob stood back in amazement, surprised that the light didn’t even hurt him but instead soothed him. Like a wave of reassurance washed over him and made him feel safe, although he almost faced something worse than death. The guard had never seen anything like it, he had never even heard of anything so intense that it was capable of destroying the unkillable (until now) Erebus. 

“What just-“

“Please…don’t. Don’t tell anyone what just happened, especially Wade.” The voice of desperation broke Bob out of his awe. The brown eyes looking up at him from his position on the ground, both of them filled with so much fear. More fear than what he had just faced. His voice cracking as he attempted to explain himself.  
  
“I can’t control it. I don’t know what it is or why it’s happening to me. I understand that I am a freak, a monster. But please…I think I have this curse to protect Wade. Something inside me is telling me that I have to protect Wade. Please?”   
  
Who would Bob be to deny his prince? Without saying any words he offered his hand to the man on the woodland ground, awaiting for him to accept. Once he did he used his strength to haul the man to his feet so that they could face each other. Smiling softly and cocking his head to the side, trying to show him that the ability had not made him doubt his prince. That even though he held more power than either of them initially realised, he would not see him as anything more than JP. That he was his friend. With that thought in mind he spoke confidently to the young prince.   
  
“Sir…I would never do anything to put you in harm’s way and I never will. This will be our secret until you are comfortable enough with telling anyone else. I will try my hardest to help you control it and we can fight to save Wade…together.”   
  
With that said he reached up and pulled the frail man into his arms. Holding him close and squeezing him gently to remind him that he could not view the boy as a monster. That he was not afraid of the power that he possessed. He tried to make these thoughts convey through the hug before he pulled back and planted both large palms to his shoulders. Grounding him and speaking with as much passion as he could muster up.  
  
“And if it’s any constellation your highness, I don’t think you’re a monster. I think you’re a hero.” 


	18. The Evil

_You have become weak._  
 _  
When did the likes of you fall beneath the humans?_  
 _  
How can you be our leader?_  
 _  
You don’t think we could possibly succeed under your control._  
 __  
You will lose once more.  
  
“Silence!”   
  
The silhouette had grown bored of the snarky comments that the creatures around them spat. All of them doubting its role as their ruler, believing that they had become weak under the humans influence. Obviously that wasn’t true. They was simply learning about its enemy up close and personal, discovering their weaknesses and waiting to exploit them. Yes, they had neglected its duties more than often, knowing that it had an appearance to keep up if they were going to dictate the humans. They couldn’t sneak away like the rest of them.   
  
Their voice boomed throughout the void, the syllables echoing off each shadow and caving in on those around them. The weight of the word pressing down on top of them, forcing them to grimace as the command shot through them. None of them wanting to submit to the shadow, but under the influence of having to. Even if they were seen as 100 of the best warriors, even they could not defy their leader after all.   
  
“You pathetic creatures. All of you chasing one another’s tails to act as though you are on top. Forgetting who your real master is.”   
  
The satisfaction that went through them was easily noticed. The way that the others whimpered and cowered at its feet, acting as though they were dogs aiming to lick its boots. Wanting to gain forgiveness of the person who would save them. Who would satisfy their need and give them a new world that they could roam around in. The simple way that they dropped to their knees around them, made the corner of their lip curl up; the gesture itself looking cruel upon their harsh features.  
  
Only a few of their subjects remained on their feet. However, unlike the ones on the ground, these were the creatures that the monster had placed their faith in. Knowing that they were the strongest and would do anything to get the job done. The glint in their eyes and the crocked cracks in their masks showed them that, they showed that they would go to any length to ensure the job was complete. They may not even understand why their master would demand of such things, but they would never object. Knowing that in the end it would result in them dancing on the ashes of the   
fallen realms.   
  
They could practically feel the bodies of the creatures around them, vibrating with intense fear. Knowing that their leader could be called many things, but merciful would not be one of them. They knew of its tales, of how it would never hesitate to rip a skull from a head. Or how they wouldn’t bat an eyelash at pitiful screams that begged for their help. Or how it watched with a pleased grin as they watched blood hounds race through streets and rip apart fleshy humans piece by piece. Then practically bath in their blood after all the chaos ensured.   
  
From what the creatures had learned, a grinning master was much worse than a frowning one. Knowing that it had already planned their deaths or a punishment that would make them with they were.   
  
“Delirious. Hearts.”   
  
The room erupted instantly erupted into panic. Each of the creatures lunged to their ‘feet’ and darted around the shadows of the cavern, trying to use them as a method of transportation. All of them screaming in utter horror as their bodies couldn’t disperse and escape the hold that they were now in.   
  
The master sat back and laughed manically as they watched the knight dart around the room. Seeing the way that the panicked creature’s eyes flashed a pale crimson as their lives were physically torn out of their chests. The master lost count of the iris’s they saw fade to black, loving the way that their final breaths sounded as mangled as their corpses. Every second passing and a new heart would be lying at their feet, their pet unable to hold them all at once. 

Then within a minute, the master could see the piles of bodies surrounding every inch of the floor. Only one ragged breath could be heard in the cave, as the knight attempted to brush away the exhaustion of slaughtering its own allies. It didn’t take long before the knight marched straight up to its leader and dropped one final poisoned heart. The organ squelching as it dropped from its teeth and onto the floor, the heart making a loud wet sound as it touched the ground. The master smiled at the work that its creature had done, glad to see that the loyalty hadn’t been tarnished.   
  
“I suppose the 11 of you hold doubts about me too?”   
  
“You promised us a world that would end on fire. I don’t doubt that you will ignite the flame and turn all the mortal beings to ash.”   
  
It awaited for the rest of them to speak. As much as they knew that ‘Adam’ had an undying sense of loyalty for them, they also knew that as creatures they weren’t opposed to the idea of having the world under their own feet. Willing to betray their own masters, just so that they could feel the power that their master already possesses. 

“Delirious knows that we don’t doubt you, your highness. That’s why he kept us alive and awaiting orders for what you want us to do next.” 

That was more like it. If their loyal pet knew who to trust and who to not, then they should still hold trust for those who remained. Delirious wasn’t the type of monster to betray the person that gave it meaning, actually needing its master as a way to simply survive. A beast like him couldn’t live without orders, and couldn’t live without the power that their master provided them with. Without the master, Delirious would become human once more.   
  
“I need you to spread out to the other realms, try and convert as many people into our armies. Take as many as you can, but willing participants as they need the least amount of energy to control. And if not, break them down from within and when I give my signal. Raise Hell.”   
  
The master didn’t miss the smirks spreading across their servants faces. They knew that they needed the thrill of a kill to survive in the world, they needed to drink the blood of their enemies to feel associated with their leader. They wanted to be by its side when the kingdoms fell and watch as the freedom of humanity went under their rightful control.   
  
“Anything else, your highness?” 

Cartoonz tried to act cool and collected at his master’s words. Not wanting to show the true pleasure of going out on a mission that would finally lead to the realms destruction. But he still couldn’t help the grin on his face or the way that the X scar over his eye glowed vibrantly. The wound wanting to be satisfied by blood, the only way that he could keep control. 

“Now that you mention it. Stay clear of the 7th realm. That mission is mine and mine alone, if I need you I shall summon you. And find the others, I want the other sectors to get the message and prepare for battle too. Then as for you, take two others to head over to the 5th realm. Get the king alone and take him away or kill him. I want him off the board and if you do it right the realm is yours.”

They knew better than to ask why, especially when their master’s voice was filled with nothing but hatred. But sometimes Ohm’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“Particular reason why?” 

The others tensed at the words. Expecting their master to see this as an act of defiance, maybe thinking that the rest of them doubted its decision as well. None of them expecting a lazy smile to place itself on its features, or the hard lines to disappear to something softer. Or the way that their hands unclenched and they sat down upon the bodies of its fallen. As if the master forgot all the hatred that they once had.  
  
“Well Ohmie. If you don’t our plan could have a small chance of failure. And I have waited too long to risk anything, so dispose of him or I shall dispose of you.”   
  
Its voice hadn’t returned to hatred, but it was filled with a tone of softness. As though the thought of butchering the creature was unpleasant and they didn’t actually want to harm him. But they knew better to assume, they had learned over time that their master was an incredible actor. And that when they wanted something, they could manipulate their way into getting it.   
  
“Delirious, Ohm with me.” Cartoonz didn’t want to waste any more of his master’s time, knowing that they had a façade to uphold. Heading towards the back of the cavern and feeling his particles tug apart. Disappearing into the atmosphere as he was teleported away to the outskirts of the 5th kingdom, ready to begin his mission.   
  
One by one the creatures began to disappear to their appropriate positions. Ecstatic to begin a mission that would result in the demise of freedom, ready to have the world as their slaves once more. It wasn’t until the master was left alone with Nate that they knew that the gentleman would have a request. 

“What’s the price for your service this time, Nate?”  
  
“You know me so well.”  
  
The master knew that they couldn’t dictate how to control the Diaskedastis. Knowing that he was nearly as ancient as they were. The species had specialised in giving deals to anyone, if the price was right. Centuries of collecting souls and bodies, always getting the better end of the deal then they had initially given out. If the master tried to take a hold of the others power, especially in its weak state, it would result in his own death. The master would have to with until they had gained full control before attempting the challenge.   
  
“A human. Specifically one named Matthew Patrick. He…has a wife and is about to bare a child. My request is that I kill her to have him as my own.”   
  
It wasn’t unheard of for the Diaskedastis to want to have possession over other creatures. Finding them fascinating and wanting to see how much he could corrupt a human into something like himself. Not everyday you meet a pure heart and they possessed more energy than an average person. Their life stone being bigger and therefore helping them be physically and mentally stronger than most. But as most things, that was a tale for another time. 

It also didn’t surprise the master for the request. As soon as they possessed the planet, everything will either perish or be under their control. Nate had to make this deal before it was too late, had to claim his human before they were all extinct. And Nate would never admit to his own fears of the leader, the creature having unknown power that could turn armies to dust with a snap of a finger. Like the master, he knew when he shouldn't engage in a war.   
  
Rolling their eyes in the darkness, the master muttered a small agreement to the beast before saying in a more cocky tone.   
  
“Why him?” 

“If you met him you wouldn’t ask me that.”  
  
He seemed to leave the conversation at that. Slowly making his way to where the other creatures disappeared before coming to a holt. Tilting his head to the side and calling out over his shoulder with a small amount of snark in his voice.   
  
“Don’t neglect your own human. They seems to be getting stronger once more. We wouldn’t want old occurrences to happen again.” 

With that said, he dispersed like the rest. Leaving alone the master with their internal battle and the mission dead set in their mind.

 


	19. You're The Only Thing That's Keeping Me Alive

It had been three days after the Kings speech before he properly got to speak to his partner. It wasn’t as if he was avoiding her, it wasn’t like that at all. It was more like each time he entered a room she would get a pained look on her face and she would take a step away from him. He could understand why, after all of the torture she had been put through it made sense why she desired  
distance, probably needing time to help herself before engaging with anyone else. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though.  
  
Especially at night she had taken to avoiding their bed entirely. The first two nights staying with JP and Gar, not wanting to leave them when they could become so prone to nightmares. Only returning on the third when Mandy demanded she get some real rest, as she had neglected her own needs during that time. So when she crept out from under the covers he thought she had snuck away to go get a drink or something similar, maybe possibly feeling the need to check on the young prince who lived down the hall to them. But when the comfort of her body didn’t slide in back next to his, he forced his tired limbs to break out from the warmth to go find her. Heading towards the wardrobe to grab some clothes to shove on he came to a pause when he saw the balcony doors wide open.  
  
Instant dread filled his stomach at the mere thought of someone taking her away once again. Although he couldn’t have stopped the demon attack of kidnapping her, he wished he could have done something more. He wished he had found her quicker or when she had returned, kissed her and told her that the world was dying when she wasn’t near. She was the only reason that the sun shone so bright and without her it became dull and not worth living. Instead he had to place his duties first and demand the details of what had occurred. He had to treat her as a guard and not the love of his life.  
  
Not wasting another moment he burst out of the balcony doors, eyes darting around for a sign of an attack. Literally preparing himself for the worst. Expecting to find someone using her as a hostage or a note informing him that his love was taken once more. Criminals taking in the fact that the two of them were physically and emotionally vulnerable, and knowing that taking his love away once more would break him.  
  
However he didn’t expect to see her seated in the corner with her legs stretched out to the bars of the balcony. Her exposed back pressed up against the freezing castle walls, her shoulders and arms coated with goosebumps. Her head leaning against it as well, revealing her flushed face of pure contentment. He didn’t expect to see her sitting so still and quiet, that he too froze in place. The feeling of fear in his stomach blossoming into something else, something that made his chest well up with warmth.  
  
He had never seen her look in so much peace as she looked across the sleeping kingdom. Usually she was up against the steel bars with her knuckles gripping them until they turned white. She would look across the world with such a ferocity that spoke more than she ever would about the subject. She expressed frequently that it was her duty to lay down her life for the people of the kingdom, but in moments like that he could tell that she saw it as an honour. She would be honoured to have her life taken in a moment of protection for anyone that wandered the streets.  
  
But as she sat there staring across as lights in the distance flickered, he only just realised that this was her first form of real comfort. She had been deprived of what she needed the most. She needed to be in control and have the ability to look out for everyone that she saw. The camp took that away from her as she was forced to watch innocent people die, most likely seeing it as them dying under her watch. As she sat there watching the world it was slowly healing her, bringing back some normality that she might never get away.  
  
He wanted to reach down and collect her into his arms. Just hold her and feel the missing pieces be put together once more, hoping to fix the two of them simultaneously. He honestly intended to do so, but when he crouched down by her side to gently touch her arm, she turned her attention to him. Shaking her head with a sad small smile that had never crossed her face before. He hadn’t seen her look so fragile before, and she had never denied an opportunity to just be in contact with him. But as all men should, he respected her wishes.  
  
Understanding that she could not return with him, he decided to stay with her. Taking a seat against the frozen walls and trying to hold back a shiver that threatened to rush through his entire body. Leaning with his head to the side to just stare at her as she viewed the world, knowing that she was much more of a magnificent sight than the rest of the realms. He didn’t say a thing as they sat under the velvet night sky, instead memorising all the cuts on her scarred face. Wishing to trace his fingers across each mark and reminding her that they make her no less beautiful in his eyes.  
  
But once again, if she did not wish to be comforted then he would not push for it. He knew that she needed to be left in these moments of solitude to take in everything that the world could provide her, that she had only seen a small fraction of it that happened to be contaminated with evil. But he would not leave her in this state; understanding it was sometimes better to know someone was by your side than being left with your own wishes.  
  
He didn’t know how long they sat there watching the frozen picture that was their realm. At this point his whole body had become numb from the nipping winds, but they didn’t sweep him away under their power. It only made him clench his jaw and work through the pressure of each wave of the air current. He refused to move even when he couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers and toes, just stuck to his position of watching her like how she watched the city. 

It wasn’t until diminutive streams of light touched the tips of chimneys that Molly spoke in a low tone. 

“I wanted to die in that camp.”  
  
Her voice wasn’t filled with any form of emotion. The words coming out as though she intended them to be meaningless. They sounded foreign on her tongue and her throat easily pushed the words out, like she couldn’t bare them to be resting inside herself any longer. She attempted it to sound detached as though they did not belong to her. But even if she pretended not to care, he cared an awful lot.

His eyes instantly pricked with tears and he didn’t force them to stay back as they threatened to fall. The mere thought of losing the one person who made him complete, made him feel the same way too. Once again he reached out to touch her but had to physically force himself to stop, knowing that she too would be reduced to tears if she was reminded he was there.  
  
“It was getting harder to fight a losing battle. It seemed as though each day I would wake up and a new friend was slaughtered or I would have to dig new graves for the decaying mountain of bodies that I slept only a mile away from. I was always consumed with an endless fear that JP or I would end up in the situation that one of us would have to live there alone. Imagine that, watching our beautiful young prince’s body broken on the ground like a mere toy and being shoved on an endless pile of flesh as though he didn’t even have an identity. The fear of losing him ate me alive and I wanted to make sure I died before I could ever see that. I almost…”

She went silent once more and this time Wade couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching the tips of her fingers with his own. Playing with them and slowly manipulating them so that the palms of their hands finally came into contact. Gently grasping her hand with his own, not holding it hard enough that she felt trapped but giving her an option to tug away from him if she needed to. A small glimpse of happiness sparked in his chest as she gripped it tighter, finally using him as an anchor from falling into the abyss of hatred that she had found herself in.  
  
It took a moment for her to catch her breath. Shoving down the lump in her throat and reminding herself to finish what she had started. Knowing that even if the weight of it all didn’t completely fall off her shoulders, she would at least bare the pain with someone who loved her.  
  
“Before I did anything I thought of you.” She slowly turned to look at him, this time her smile becoming something watery.  
  
“I thought of the way that you bared pain of thousands and still managed to smile. That you are one of the only royals to share the same intensity as your protector as you care about him as much as he cares about you. I thought of the way that your voice goes higher pitched when you are flustered or when you pretend to be angry at JP. I thought of how you wake up in the morning, the way your eyes slowly crack open and you don’t hesitate to smile at me as you cannot contain the love inside of your body. I thought of the way you smiled, laughed, cried, walked, talked, danced, and fought. I just thought of you.”  
  
By this point she was crying as hard as he was. She had forced her body into a kneeling position so that she faced him instead of being side on. Ignoring the aches in her joints as the blood tried to keep her warm in the now gentle breeze. As tears streamed both of their faces, she reached up with her trembling free hand to cup his cheek. Feeling the substance trace over her skin, and she couldn’t help the way that she leaned forward to press her head against his. Wanting to give him all the thoughts that she had in the camp that he had protected her from, that even when apart he was the reason that she fought so hard.  
  
“In that moment I realised that I wouldn’t die for them or anyone. I couldn’t place my life on the line as I would risk never seeing any of that again. So instead I did something braver. I couldn’t die for me, but I could live for you.” 

Her voice cracked and she didn’t waste any more time, throwing her body into his and getting his arms to wrap around her. Finally getting the contact that they had both craved but been too scared to pursue. Yes the nightmares of what had happened would haunt her every living moment of her existence. But she would have him who would fight by her side to chase away the monsters. Contact still felt foreign to her, she had lacked a gentle touch for far too long. But she had it now and he wouldn’t take it away from her. He would use every last breath for her to feel safe.  
  
“Molly…you are the reason that I live. When I lost you that was the only thing keeping me sane, that I had to find you to be alive once more. I am not risking losing you again, never again. I will go through heaven and hell to have you, as you deserve everything.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
With that said, they both sat under the now rising dawn. Bodies both moulded together, feeling the comfort of one another’s skin and for the first time since the demons attacked. They felt complete. They felt alive. 


	20. Decisions Determine Destiny

Not even a few doors down, another restless soul was watching the sun slowly ascend on the motionless world. Standing up straight and looking beyond at the silent streets, mesmerised by the tranquillity of it all. In utter disbelief that only hours prior it had been filled to the brim of people, desperate to head towards their next destination. Everyone seeming to act with a determined purpose.   
  
He bared no attention to the hushed whispers from the other balcony. He didn’t even try to eavesdrop on the conversation, knowing that if anyone needed a moment of reassurance it was the fierce guard. After all she had done so much for him, it would only be a fraction of repayment to give her a few moments with her lover.   
  
He had seen her exit the confinement of her chambers and sink down to the floor. He wanted to shout across to her, worried that she was overcome with anguish and needed someone to anchor her to reality. But the small voice in the back of his head made him hold back. Muttering away that she was entranced with the world that gave her a reason to fight. She needed the escape and she couldn’t be drawn away from it with his presence. So he followed his gut and neglected her, staying frozen in his position and trying to feel the same sense of security that Molly did from the kingdom.   
  
He was so captured by the sight of the realm that he didn’t even notice the new company in the bedroom behind him.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?”   
  
To his surprise the voice didn’t make him jump. In fact it made a blanket of comfort settle over his chest as the tone of his voice brought him nothing but happiness. The entity living inside of him even seemed to go compliant at the voice, finding him much more attracting than the 7th realm. He didn’t turn to face the person, instead allowing a small smile to tug at his lips and call back just as soft.  
  
“What are you doing here in my room?”  
  
He couldn’t stop the swell of delight in his chest as he heard the others voice. He didn’t want to look at him because he wouldn’t be able to hold back his grin at the other man.  
  
“I was checking on JP and you as Molly asked me to keep watch as she got some rest, and to my surprise you weren’t in your bed so I came in further to find you. But that wasn’t my question.”  
  
Bluemoon seemed to purr at the words, finding that the mans worry was something admirable, pleased that he was looking to protect his host. But Gar didn’t feel the same way, a part of him conflicted as he knew he couldn't lie to Pat, not when he was so close and in such a relaxed mood. So he straightened up and allowed his shoulders to broaden out, as though if he was truly trying to find the cracks in the kingdom. He tilted his head to the side and muttered with a sort of sad expression.  
  
“The world is incredibly different when you are looking down upon it.”   
  
A chuckle came from the figure and he shivered as they came to stand next to him. Arms brushing his own and sending electric pulses racing through his skin. His senses coming alive, making him have to refrain from pushing into his side harder. Wanting the sensation to spread all around his body.   
  
At this he did look at the male though. Hardly needing to rip his gaze from the houses and instantly eager to look at him. Staring in astonishment at the tangled brunette locks swaying in front of the man’s calculated stare. Faint lines on his forehead made Gar frown slightly, hating the thought of the other man causing himself stress. But that thought left as soon as it came, understanding that it was his job to stress about the kingdom and its people.   
  
It still didn’t stop the way his fingers twitched from where they rested on the railing, wanting to reach out and trace over the lines. Hoping that the touch would somehow make them disappear, desperate to have the pressure of the realms be lifted off his shoulders. Gar would never be the one to express that no one has the strength to bare all the weight of the world, but he would be a damn hypocrite if he said so. He doesn’t like to admit how many times he has suffered from guilt that he didn’t have anything to do with.   
  
The way that Pat stared intensely at him made draw back his attention to the now awaking houses. Watching as some of the windows lit up and shadows danced in every home, as if they were in sync coming to life. It looked as though the lights were twinkling stars and that he was looking down at the sky. That he was much higher than he ever wanted to be. The thought alone sent a bristle of emptiness in the pit of his stomach, he felt alone in his perspective. As if he knew that he couldn’t be involved with a world of humans, that he was destined to love them but never touch them.   
  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
He didn’t intend to. Although it was a simple answer, he was conflicted with what one he would go with. Yes he found the sight to be one of the most captivating views that he had ever encountered. That he had missed the pleasure of waking up and looking across at a kingdom coming to life under the warmth of the blazing sun. It never getting old, how it could go from chaos to peace within a matter of hours. That he loved the diversity of the world and he loved watching every second pass by as it was a reminder that this was what he was fighting for.   
  
However, it was also painful to watch. He had lost the right to view the world in such a vulnerable way, when he was a monster that threatened it. That one morning he had voluntarily traded himself to demons as a way of keeping the tranquillity preserved. But he became the one that destroyed the peace, he had tainted his own kingdom. He didn’t deserve to get to see something so magnificent, not with the fear that he would break it all over again.   
  
“I get it. We all do. The realm is so captivating that we can’t help but want to watch it every moment of every day, so that it’s obvious that you find it beautiful. But it’s also like standing on the edge of an abyss. As though you are standing on the outside and wondering if you should allow yourself to plunge yourself into it. Scared that you might hit the bottom and your life will be over. But then again you are also wondering if it would be worth it to just be able to see it always. Maybe wanting its beauty to be the last thing that you see.”   
  
He didn’t have to look to know that Pat’s eyes had shifted to look over at the tips of the houses as well. Now looking beyond the people and out into the rest of the realm. Looking more into the way it was all built up, the structure of the reality that they lived in. Scanning every blade of grass or recognising the brush of wind rustling through each space it could fit. Appreciating each drop of water that trailed down cobblestone pathways or loving the different strands of light that reflected off the structures of the buildings.  It was as if Pat had stood here a million times before to the point that he knew the world from memory. That everything in his eyes held a shed of importance that he would never fail to neglect.   
  
“You speak as though you have had experience.”  
  
Gar wanted nothing more than to listen to him speak. He didn’t realise how each word shot through him and made his pulse beat faster, as though his whole body was reacting to him rather than just his mind.   
  
“The realm has not been the only thing that has made it feel as though I am standing on the edge. Afraid to fall into a situation that I might be able to escape from.”   
  
He flickered his eyes over to the man, unsure how to get him to continue. He slowly shuffled his body position, making it so now he leaned against the railing and he ignored the burning gaze of the realm on his back. Crossing his arms to stop his fidgeting fingers and make it so that his entire attention had been shifted to Pat. Subtly asking him to continue.   
  
“A lifetime ago, I was forced to give up my life. I had to intertwine my soul with a prince, fully knowing that his safety meant so much more than mine. I had to willingly lose myself for the good of my kingdom. I don’t know how I did it but I managed to talk myself into actually attending the ceremony, but as I stood facing Wade from across this…pedestal. I remember feeling a tug in my own chest, as though my heart was pulling me into the abyss. I wanted to reject the feeling and runaway, but as I saw Wade staring down at me with the exact same expression. I knew that he was standing on the same ledge that I was…I knew that I could jump into it with him. So I did.”   
  
Back when Gar was a king, he hadn’t had the pleasure of having his own protector. Just having a lot of loyal guards that he grew to believe that he could trust. But he had always wondered what it would be like to have someone deemed as your other half stand with him in almost everything. Maybe if he had one he wouldn’t have been subjected to the control of a madwoman, that he wouldn’t have to bare the guilt alone. Maybe if he had a protector, he could have been saved from himself.   
  
Maybe he wouldn’t be facing the abyss alone.   
  
“I heard a protector’s vow could change the course of history. That it would become a tale across time that people would tell centuries from now.”   
  
He didn't mean to dismiss Pat's speech. But he was so intrigued by the bond that they shared that he couldn't help but ask about the process of the event. It felt as though he was torturing himself finding about more about the ceremony that he wished he had. And he wanted to know more about what Pat had given his life for. In addition, he knew he couldn’t ask about the vows from one of the people present. It would be considered offensive to try and catch a glimpse of the moment that united them. The wise ones would discuss what was exchanged and spread it across the lands once the two passed, reminding everyone of the bond that they had shared. But for now their words would remain a secret for only the two of them, their biggest weapon that they had.   
  
“Not sure if it’s the vows that change history, but maybe the prophecy we were given.”  
  
When two bonded souls are given a prophecy it usually became public information as a way to show why they should be proud of their royal protectors. But when he was mindlessly wondering around the realms and even when he was in ‘control’ of one of the camps. He had heard nothing about the 7th’s realms fate, in all honestly he had come to believe that their prophecy was unworthy to even notice. Or that they had even completed it.   
  
“Prophecy?”   
  
Pat couldn’t help the way that his gaze shifted to the floor. Suddenly overcome with numbness, as though the weight of the words was crashing around him once more. He remembered how he felt when the words had erupted around the two of them, that he was frozen to the ground in nothing but pure fear. A prophecy was meant to speak about the legacy that the two would build together. But theirs was something completely different, and the Wise ones had even asked that they wouldn’t share it to the public. Fearful with what would be said might trigger their fate.   
  
“Pat-“   
  
“I have never shared this information with anyone. So you better not go sharing this around or I will kill you for potentially bringing danger to our doorsteps.”  
  
Even when he had attacked Pat, he didn’t sound like this. He sounded stoic and more serious than anyone he had ever met. And Gar could tell that he would keep to his word that despite the dance that the two of them seemed to share with one another wouldn’t matter if it put Wade in harm’s way. That even when his own life was a risk, it couldn't make him react the same way at the thought of his king being hurt.  
  
“Patrck. You don’t have to tell me.”  
It

took a moment for Pat to avert his eyes back up to Gar’s. The flare that was usually in them had died down and become almost dull. It was at that moment where Gar swore an oath to anyone above that he would not let Pat to look so defeated again. The stress lines had become prominent on his face and Gar cringed at the thought that he managed to put them there.   
  
“I know. And you couldn’t even pressure me into telling you even if you wanted to. But this…this burden that Wade and I bare, shouldn’t just rest on our shoulders. Not when the prophecy doesn’t only just involve the two of us. And I would rather tell someone who still considers themselves an outsider than risk the lives of someone who identifies with the realm.” 

Now that was defiantly unheard of. A prophecy only entails the two who have the potential to change the course of the history, the bond alone only possessing the ability to save the realms. No one else should even have the capability to harness any of that power. The fact that other people might, made a shiver of doubt rush through Gar’s body. The thought alone even convinced Bluemoon to tense up, intrigued that someone else could manipulate the future.  
  
He also couldn’t find himself to be offended by Pat’s words. He too would only tell someone either close to him or someone that he might not ever see again. Gar was still unsure that he should be inside the realm, as he could go off any second and cause another apocalypse. He knew that the protector valued every life more than he would ever value his own, meaning that he wouldn’t risk them knowing the fate of the world. He would rather let them live in a mindless bliss then bring them to a harsh reality. The guard was willing to do it to the demon because he knew that he lived in that harsh reality. That he would most likely not be surprised by what he heard and instead find a way to either help or stop the prophecy. 

However, the words lodged themselves sharply in Pat’s throat, unsure that he should tell anyone else about the fate of the realms. Although a logical part of him told him that the prophecy was meant to be public knowledge, that he should express it to someone so that he cannot die with it. But he had been told ever since he lived in the castle that he should never discuss it to anyone, that he could result in their deaths. Hell, he barely even addressed with Wade, both of them too fearful to even acknowledge it.   
  
“Born through love but trapped in pain  
Glowing eyes that will live again.  
Broken by shadows, too young to face death  
Barely lived but he shall soon seek his last breath  
Unpredictable in everything, including love  
He could be the one to bring death from above.  
Baring the whole world on his shoulders,  
The king must fight to keep his soldiers.”  
  
Just like that he felt Bluemoon fell instantly silent, to the point that the presence of his demon felt as though it had disappeared. He wanted nothing more than to tug at his own head, the words resting harshly in his mind. As though they were trying to tug at forgotten memories, pressing into him as though he had heard those words before.   
  
He could begin to hear the slams of doors from the streets, people setting out into the world. He even heard the shuffling of Molly and Wade from their sleepy position on the balcony, the two of them seeming to not notice either of them and just heading back to the comforts of their room. The chirping of birds as they came out of their slumber and he even heard the slurs of drunken men heading it the direction of their homes. But the noise of someone else’s words from centuries ago spoke louder than any of it. Even louder than the hesitant and small voice of Patrck trying to capture his attention.  
  
“The witch gave me that prophecy.”  
  
Now that he knew where it was from, the memory came rushing in. It was almost overwhelming to have it restored back to him, but he couldn’t think of that right now. He had to tell Pat before it could be snatched away from him again.   
  
“When I was a king, I gave up my soul in exchange for peace of my realm. I didn’t hesitate to give myself up to this woman as my people meant so much more than I did. When she was asking me to accept to her terms she told me this, and then asked if I was still sure. I thought the prophecy was just about me and I couldn’t care less about the words. People were dying every minute and I had to stop it. But…the prophecy is also yours. It wasn’t just about me…It was about you, and Wade and me…”  
  
The way Pat was looking at him made Gar want to curl up and hide. The realisation and fear that had been struck on the protector’s face made him filled with terror of what it all meant. To have a prophecy told centuries ago and only appear as the kingdoms had recovered and thrived. To have a link between someone who should be dead and now these other two people.   
  
“The question is, what does it mean and what do we have to do with it?”   
  
Gar usually prided himself of the knowledge of the realms as he had wondered around all of them and met almost every creature that inhabited them. So to have something that he couldn’t understand or know the answer to, made a sting of dread fill up inside him. The only thing he knew, was that someone had been planning their fates before they were even born. And to plan something on that form of scale, meant that they could not avoid what had been waiting for them. 


	21. Never Escape My Fate

_12 years ago in the 3rd Realm_  
  
_She could pinpoint the exact moment where her life fell apart._  
  
_It was at the age of 17 where she had met an ebony haired gentleman, whose smile looked as though it could devour you with little effort. His dimples looked like craters in his light skin and the way his eyes sparkled with innocent mischief had her entranced with his looks._  
  
_Even his posture against one of the market stools screamed out his confidence. As he rested against a wooden pole and allowed his eyes to dance around the entire scene, capturing everything and nothing into his gaze. She couldn’t tell if he was fascinated in the world or in fact bored by it, the smirk on his face gave no clear indication of what he was truly thinking._  
  
_Maybe he’s amused by it all, her mind would whisper to her which made her knees buckle under the thought. No one else had seemed to notice the figure watching them, they just moved around selfishly as they couldn’t see anything that had nothing to do with them. Except she had noticed him. She always did have a sharp view on the world, especially with things that seemed to perfectly blend in. After all, she was trying to do the same thing. Hide in plain sight._  
  
_The wind had been ruthless that day as it tried to sweep everything into its grasp. People had become eager to race around the cobblestone streets, finish their last minute shopping before hiding away back into the comfort of their homes. The voices of the sellers growing desperately louder as they attempted to make one last sale of the day. No one wanted to be out in the open when the inevitable storm would hit them, like it did every fortnight._  
  
_Panicked thoughts screamed at her, scared that she would subject herself to the harsh weather. Unsure of what her true motives were in that moment, knowing that she tended to follow her gut more than her mind. But all she knew was that she had to know what he was doing. Acting as though he was above it all and that the urgent cries of the citizens had no effect on him. Just that he enjoyed the way that they sounded under the threat of something so out of their control._

 _Somehow she seemed to capture his eye because suddenly his entire attention was on hers. He stared at her and didn’t seemed phased by the increase of noise around him. Even from a distance she could see a range of emotions crossing his face. As though he was viewing something that she couldn’t see, giving her the sudden urge to look over her shoulder to see if it was something occurring behind her. But she wouldn’t dare take her eyes off him, her body becoming memorised by just his presence._  
  
_It wasn’t until someone’s body slammed into the side of hers before she removed her attention away from the figure. Stumbling backwards into a crowd of people rushing to leave, all of them carrying items up to their heads knowing that they wouldn’t go out their houses for the next few days. She couldn’t help the way that she cried out when an elbow caught the side of her shoulder and forced her into someone else. It was as she was trapped in a hurricane of limbs with no escape._  
  
_As much as she tried to ground herself it seemed to be no use. It was unbelievable to think that with so many people confining her she would begin to lose balance. But she did. Her ankles having no support for her as bodies smashed into her, making every area of her ache as they came into impact. Her mother did always say that she was prone to getting hurt more than most, and in that moment she was truly believing it._  
  
_But then it was all over. Everything froze and she was standing in the middle of motionless beings. As though she was now the only living being in creation. It was an effort to force herself out of the centre of the crowd and stagger back into the comfort of a small intersection between two market stools. Breathing heavily from what had taken place and how everything had come to a holt._  
  
_“Pathetic right?” She turned her head once the voice came from behind her. Spinning around on the spot and releasing a loud gasp as a body stood right in front of hers. She wanted to push away from the broad chest but refrained from doing so. Although she was human, she could still feel the power radiating off of the form. Even if she couldn’t feel it she could obviously see it, considering how the whole world had stopped in his wake._

 _“Humans are so easy to manipulate into acting as you please. All of you are selfish bastards who only think to stop when it benefits them.”_  
  
_This time she did take a step back, swallowing hard once she looked up and saw the figure from across the market. Instead of his boyish looks that he had earlier, he looked older and more run down. As though in the space of minutes he had lived an eternity of nothing but suffering._

 _“You…manipulated them?”_  
  
_Her voice came out smaller than she would have hoped for. Under his gaze she could feel the way that her body wanted to curl up out of his view. She felt the pressure of her mind to wrap her arms around herself and collapse to the floor as a way to try and escape his attention. The feeling was completely foreign to her, nobody actually having an impact on her to the point of wanting to be consumed up by an abyss._

 _“All I had to do was whisper in their minds for all the walls to come down. They couldn’t even protect themselves, all of them falling compliant the minute someone stronger comes along. Humans are born to be submissive, and this is a clear display that an instinct inside you all still wishes to be dominated.”_  
  
_The need to curl up became desperate, but the words went burning through her. He was attempting to dominate her mind and force her to her knees in his presence. But the stubborn part of her (that she defiantly got from her grandmother) wouldn’t allow her to bow down. She couldn’t think of anything more unsatisfying than being controlled by someone who totally had a superiority complex._  
  
_So, she stood her ground. Even though he tried to coax her down to the floor in her mind, either trying to scare her or pleasure himself into having her on her knees But she couldn’t. She couldn’t allow herself to be under the influence of a psychopath._  
  
_“You’re future rings true then. I can’t tell if that pleases me or makes me want to rip your head off Steph.”_  
  
_He knew her name. He was inside her head and discovering everything he bloody well wanted to know, because he simply could. When he had caught her eye from across the market he had stared straight into her line of fate. Seeing all the people she would be attached to or the choices that she could potentially make. Although the future is always unclear, he always got the main gist of what the person was destined to do._  
  
_“My future?” It was becoming difficult to force her words out. She wanted to demand answers and get him away from her, but she simply couldn’t overcome the hold that she was embraced in. Once again her movement shifted and her back pressed up against one of the wooden beams, trying to use it as a way to hold up her own weight._  
  
_“Don’t worry Steph. You won’t be a problem for me and the master when the time comes, you will be as stupidly compliant as the rest of these insects.”_  
  
_She shook her head at the mere thought, it was as if images that weren’t her own attempted to invade her mind. She couldn’t tell if it was another one of his tactics or an outside force, but all she knew was that she couldn’t allow anything else inside her head._  
  
_“I can make this easier for you though Steph, I mean the reason I kept you awake is so that we could talk.”_  
  
_By this point the sky seemed to crack. Bullet like pellets of rain crashed down on the streets below and she wanted to flinch away at every touch. She couldn’t handle the sharpness of the shower, it being famously known that it had the ability to slice through skin. Steph darted her eyes around and tried to hold back a sob as she stared at the frozen people. Watching as their bodies started to be shredded by the downpour, within minutes it would slice down them down to the bone. Leaving nothing more than chucks of meat on the streets._  
  
_She averted her eyes back to him, a wave of panic rushing through her body. If she didn’t speak to him he would allow all of the people to die under the harsh weather. He wouldn’t even bat an eyelash as blood would pour down their skin and their faces would become mutated by how much would be missing._  
  
_“What. Do. You. Want.” She gritted her teeth, but not at the pressure of him in her mind. But at how the rain had begun to attack her skin, as though it was eating away the layers of her flesh. She didn’t even try to understand how the rain somehow danced around him, she just kept her eyes on him and tried to be patient as a sadistic smirk overtook his features._  
  
_“12 years from now, you will be pregnant with a baby boy.” Tears pricked her eyes, she could gather what he would want, and she didn’t know if she had the strength to decline. Her baby’s life or the life of everyone inside her kingdom, including herself._  
  
_“Now, now, no need to fret. I don’t want the baby. I want the person who you will have it with.”_  
  
_The person that she would essentially fall in love with, the person who would probably become her best friend in life and she would give her heart to. He wants her to trade his life away although they most likely haven’t even met yet._  
  
_“You sign away him to me and I promise that this city will never encounter another storm again until our deal is complete. All of these people will walk away with minor injuries and live to see the next day and the next. This kingdom will thrive from what you will sacrifice.”_

 _She couldn’t say no. It almost seemed impossible at that point to even consider that option when so many lives were weighing heavily on her shoulders. But my god it did make her want to mourn. Mourn for the man that she would get and lose as soon as she realised that she couldn’t survive without him. Mourn for the relationship they would share, and mourn for him as he fell in love with someone as damned as her._  
  
_She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips. She knew that after this she would try her hardest to live alone in the woods, never have to condemn someone to that life. But it still hurt so much that she would lose a life that she could have had._

_“Why are you asking me?” She rushed to get the words out. Almost certain that if she didn’t speak now the words would lodge themselves in her throat and she would choke on them. Unable to escape her own curiosity and pain that she had felt._

_“Because his heart already belongs to you.”_  
  
_At that moment she couldn’t hold back the tears from streaming down her cheeks. There was only one person who had ever truly committed himself to her, and she couldn’t imagine holding anyone’s heart except for his. It was so stupidly obvious that he would be the one that she would have to lose. What’s worse than gaining someone? When you have them and they are taken away from you._  
  
_Steph felt her heart stutter in her chest and a wail threaten to leave her throat. If she accepted this she would have to run away. She would not risk his life even if it meant living alone forever. Heck, she would gladly take her own away if she didn’t have to trade him away from her. Her best friend that she was hopelessly devoted to. Her Matthew._  
  
_“I…accept.”_  
  
_There was no other choice. Especially now that she could see the blood vessels on a little girls cheek only a few metres away, her eyes burning and boiling under the heat of the rain. She could even feel her own head blistering and the skin threatening to peel away from her face._  
  
_For the good of her kingdom and the future children who would live there, she would risk herself and her love for them._  
  
_“Wonderful! You’re verbal consent is all I needed, now sleep Steph.”_

 _The command was more than she could handle. Her legs buckled from beneath her and she let out a harsh cry of pain as she was forced to her knees. It was though he had been holding back the entire time and he had finally subjected a true fraction of his power to her. She couldn’t stop how eyes dropped and the overwhelming exhaustion crashed down on her, nearly as painful as the pellets of rain on her back._  
  
_As she began to lose consciousness, her fingers twitching to reach out towards the being before her and beg for Matts life in exchange of her own. She was filled with consuming fear as his lips touched the side of her head as he whispered breathlessly in her ear._  
  
_“One day you will remember giving his life away.”_  
  
_With that said she was drowned in an abyss of darkness, the only thing remaining with her was the over baring guilt and loss in her heart and stomach. She felt as the memories of the conversation slipped away under her metaphorical fingertips, and she was just left with the picture of Matt in her head. Beautiful Matt._

_Now_

She was wondering down the curved streets of the kingdom with a hand pressed to her stomach. Petting gently at the body in there, immensely glad that they had grown to an appropriate size like the doctor said they would.  
  
An arm was wrapped around her waist as they made it past the quiet markets, no one eager to set out and bombard them for their supplies. She smiled as she passed each person, offering a piece of herself to everyone she saw. Wanting them to feel the high that she had been living through for the past 8 months, the high of being pregnant with her beautiful husband’s baby. She normally lived blissfully unaware of others, too busy caught up in her own infatuation of the world like everyone else. But today was different.  
  
Standing across from her with his arms crossed was a man that she had only caught glimpses of in her nightmares. Arms crossed and dimples carved out in his cheeks as though he wanted to spread the happiness that she also wanted to. But even from a distance she knew that wasn’t true. The way his lips tugged up in a near cruel malicious way made her want to drop to her knees and beg for him to leave the city.  
  
She had no idea where this sudden urge to protect her body or her husband came from as she stared at him. But all she knew was that he would not lay a hand on them if she was still alive. Her little family meaning more to her than anything else in life.  
  
Steph stopped where she stood and felt a barrier almost break in her mind. That fateful night rushing back to her and causing her to gasp like a fish out of water. Matt instantly grasping her tightly and turning her attention to him, trying to understand where this response had come from. She wanted to scream that she had taken her eyes off of him, knowing that he was like a predator who attacked when the focus only slipped away from him for a second.  
  
“Thanks for signing the deal darling.” Before she could say a word she had to watch as dark tendrils wrapped themselves around her husband’s body and tugged him away from her. His lips were moving but she couldn’t hear a thing, she could only hear the sound of the heartbeat in his stomach that tried to reach out to its father. She knew it would be no use to dart towards him or attempt to change the deal, after all she had lived each night watching Matt be ripped away from her. But it was only now that it was real.

She had to watch as tears streamed down Matt’s rosy cheeks and she couldn’t stop her voice from muttering out three words to herself. Aiming to convey everything to herself, knowing that it would end this way and that she knew deep down no amount of love could save him.  
  
“I did this.”

With that said she watched as he was consumed by the darkness and so was the mysterious figure from years ago. She had to watch helplessly as others began to squeal in surprise as the sky opened up for the first time in 12 years and bullets of rain crashed down upon them once more. She wanted to run away and curl up in a corner, but she deserved to atone for her sins. So forgetting about the other life in her stomach, she began a leisurely stroll back to her home whilst feeling the rain slice into every inch of her. Knowing that once she was covered in the place see once called home would be shadows hat would taunt her and that she would inevitably wake up alone.


End file.
